


His New Life (Defender of Earth Part 1)

by BadWolfintheTardis



Series: Defender of Earth [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Issues, Parallel world, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfintheTardis/pseuds/BadWolfintheTardis
Summary: Das parallele Universum hält mehr Probleme für den Metakrisen-Doctor bereit, als er erwartet hatte. Nicht nur sein neuer Körper ist anders, auch Rose verhält sich sehr befremdlich ihm gegenüber. Ist dieses menschliche Leben vielleicht doch nicht für ihn geeignet?
Relationships: Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler (Pete's World), Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Defender of Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688806
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erster Teil meiner Defender of Earth-Reihe und Prequel zu Torture. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, die schwierige Anfangszeit des Metakrisen-Doctors im parallelen Universum weiter ausbauen zu müssen. Auch wenn Rose hier nicht sonderlich gut wegkommt, hoffe ich doch, dass jeder einigermaßen nachvollziehen kann, warum sie sich so verhält. 
> 
> Meine Geschichten sind übrigens alle unbeta'ed und werden nach und nach nochmal von mir korrigiert.  
> Und wie immer: Doctor Who und alle Charakteren gehören natürlich nicht mir, dafür sind alle Fehler in Storyline, Rechtschreibung und Grammatik meine ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Erst als der peitschend kalte Wind das unverwechselbare Geräusch der TARDIS-Motoren zu ihr trug, trennte sich Rose von dem zweiten Doctor, der ihr gerade die drei Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, nach denen sie sich seit dreieinhalb Jahren gesehnt hatte. Und plötzlich pochte ihr Herz aus einem anderen Grund wild in ihrer Brust – Panik stieg in Rose auf, als sie herumfuhr und zusehen musste, wie die TARDIS ohne sie verschwand. Sie konnte es kaum fassen – er hatte es schon wieder getan! Er hatte sie schon wieder zurückgelassen! An demselben verfluchten Strand! Und wieder ohne ein Wort des Abschieds!

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, aber sie fanden nie den Weg über ihre Wangen. Denn um tatsächlich zu weinen, war Rose im Augenblick zu schockiert und wütend zugleich. Der Doctor hatte sie schon wieder verlassen, ohne sie zu fragen, was SIE wollte! Er hatte über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden, dass sie hier im parallelen Universum ohne ihn glücklicher wäre…

Das hieß, nicht ganz ohne ihn, denn er hatte IHN mit ihr zurückgelassen – den anderen Doctor, die Time Lord-Mensch-Biometakrise, was auch immer das bedeuten sollte. Dieser trat gerade neben sie und nahm schweigend ihre Hand in seine, was Rose dazu veranlasste, zu ihm aufzusehen, noch immer unter Schock über das, was gerade passiert war. Seine tiefen, schokoladenbraunen Augen sahen genauso aus wie seine, ebenso seine wilden, braunen Haare und die feinen Gesichtszüge. Sogar die dezenten Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase und seinen Wangen waren dieselben. ER sah tatsächlich genauso aus wie der Doctor, ein perfektes Ebenbild. Selbst seine Hand in ihrer fühlte sich genauso an wie zuvor. Und wie sehr hatte sie dieses Gefühl vermisst?! So sehr, dass es jetzt beinahe wehtat, diese Hand zu halten und zu wissen, dass es eben nicht die des Doctors war…

Schnell zog Rose ihre Hand weg und wandte den Blick ab. Die Tränen drohten, sich ihren Weg aus ihren feuchten Augen zu suchen, darum drehte sie sich wortlos von ihm weg und lief entschieden in Richtung Festland. Sie war so wütend, so enttäuscht, so verletzt! Sie konnte diesen anderen Doctor gerade unmöglich weiter ansehen.

Aber so sah Rose auch nicht, wie der Metakrisen-Doctor ihr traurig hinterher sah, ohne ihr zu folgen oder etwas zu sagen. Sein Blick war erfüllt von Sehnsucht, aber auch von Einsamkeit und Schmerz. Als Rose ihn zu sich gezogen und geküsst hatte, war er einen kurzen Moment davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie verstand, wer er war und ihn akzeptieren könnte. Und dass zwischen ihnen vielleicht wieder alles so werden würde, wie es mal gewesen war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass der Doctor – der andere – richtig entschieden hatte, sie beide hier zurückzulassen. Doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Zu sehen, wie sie sich wütend und enttäuscht von ihm abwandte und vor ihm davonlief, versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz – sein EINES Herz, welches ihm plötzlich unangenehm schnell und heftig in der Brust pochte und ihm damit beinahe den Atem raubte. Was war dieses Gefühl? Als würde ihm ein unsichtbares Band die Brust zuschnüren…

„So, ich hab‘ uns einen Rückflug organisiert.“ In diesem Moment trat Jackie neben ihn, ihr Handy in der Jackentasche verstauend und ihn aus seiner Starre reißend. „Oder besser gesagt, Pete hat alles organisiert. Unser Zeppelin startet noch in der nächsten Stunde in London und sollte morgen früh in Bergen ankommen. Das heißt also wiedermal im Nirgendwo von Norwegen übernachten! Hoffentlich gibt es das Hotel vom letzten Mal noch! Kommen Sie jetzt, oder was?“ Damit lief sie an ihm vorbei, um Rose zu folgen, welche schon ein gutes Stück über den Strand gelaufen war und noch immer nicht zurückblickte.

Für einen Moment stand der Doctor noch unschlüssig und verloren im Sand, bevor er sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte „Was ist mit Rose?!“, fragte er schließlich unsicher, als er zu Jackie aufgeschlossen hatte.

Diese warf ihrer Tochter, welche einige Dutzend Meter vor ihnen die schmale Zubringerstraße zum Strand erreicht hatte, einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmer‘ mich schon um sie.“, antwortete sie und zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. „…So wie beim letzten Mal…“, fügte sie dann noch leise murmelnd hinzu.

Es war gar nicht so einfach, mit Rose schrittzuhalten. Sie hatte ein beachtliches Tempo drauf, was dafür sprach, wie aufgewühlt und wütend sie gerade sein musste und dass sie wirklich gerade von niemanden angesprochen werden wollte. Nach ein paar Minuten gab Jackie auf, sie einholen zu wollen und lief in ihrem eigenen, gemütlicheren Schritt hinter ihrer Tochter her, immer der abgelegenen Straße bis in den nächsten Ort folgend, welcher einige Kilometer entfernt war. Auf diese Weise konnte sie sich auch viel besser mit dem neuen Doctor unterhalten, der wie ein herrenloser Hund neben ihr herschlurfte und etwas verloren aus der Wäsche schaute. Zuerst hatte er ihr noch mal erklären müssen, was genau da eigentlich auf der Crucible passiert und was nun eigentlich eine Metakrise war. Aber irgendwie schien es Jackie, als könne ihr dieser neue Doctor keine verständliche Antwort geben und sie nahm an, dass er selbst tatsächlich keine Ahnung hatte, wie das Ganze gekommen war. Typisch! Sie verstand nur, dass er irgendwann zwischendurch regeneriert und durch das Zutun dieser rothaarigen Frau – Donna – dieser zweite, teils menschliche Körper entstanden war. Aber eigentlich waren ihr die Details egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie und Rose wieder hier waren, bei ihrer Familie, wo sie inzwischen hingehörten! Und auch wenn Rose das vermutlich anders sah, sie war heilfroh darüber!

„Ich weiß, ich sag‘ es nicht oft, aber ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken!“, sagte Jackie plötzlich und schenkte dem Doctor einen ihrer seltenen, aufrichtig dankbaren Blicke. „Rose hat jahrelang nichts anderes getan, als diese Dimensionskanone in Gang zu bringen, um in das andere Universum zu kommen. Und als es endlich funktioniert hat und sie nach weiß-Gott-wie-vielen Versuchen endlich die richtige, parallele Welt gefunden hat, dachte ich eigentlich, ich sehe meine Tochter nie wieder. Dass sie für immer dort bleibt bei… naja, dem anderen Doctor eben. Deswegen bin ich ihr gefolgt! Pete wird sauer deswegen sein, aber das war mir in dem Moment egal. Ich dachte, ich würde sie sonst nie wieder sehen und wollte mich vergewissern, dass sie heil ankommt und mich anständig verabschieden.“ Da der Doctor nur schweigend neben ihr herlief – wie ungewöhnlich für ihn – fuhr Jackie fort. „Ich hatte erst Angst, dass der Doctor nur mich hier absetzt und Rose wieder mitnimmt, aber dank Ihnen kann sie auch hier bleiben, hier bei ihrer Familie! Und das für immer! Pete und Tony werden genauso glücklich sein darüber...“

Sie fuhr noch eine Weile so fort, aber der Doctor hörte nicht mehr hin. All das, was sie sagte, sorgte bei ihm nur dafür, dass sich das einengende, zuschnürende Gefühl in seiner Brust noch mehr verstärkte. Und langsam dämmerte ihm, was dieses Gefühl eigentlich war – Panik. Schuld. Reue. Das alles und noch ein paar andere, unangenehme Emotionen. Denn Jackie hatte vollkommen recht – nur seinetwegen hatte der andere Doctor Rose erneut hier zurückgelassen! Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sie wieder mit in ihr Heimatuniversum genommen und sie hätten wie früher glücklich durch Raum und Zeit reisen können, so wie Rose eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie nur deswegen all die jahrelange Arbeit in die Dimensionskanone gesteckt, all die Strapazen und Gefahren auf sich genommen, zwischen den Grenzen der Universen herumzuspringen – um den Doctor wiederzufinden! Und nun war sie wieder hier, getrennt von ihm, getrennt von dem Mann, den sie eigentlich liebte. Und das alles nur SEINETWEGEN…

Der Doctor musste einen Moment stehenbleiben und tief durchatmen, denn das zuschnürende Gefühl in seiner Brust ließ mittlerweile seinen Blick verschwimmen. Ihm wurde regelrecht schlecht von seinen überwältigenden Schuldgefühlen und er hatte Mühe, die aufsteigenden Tränen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zum Glück bemerkte Jackie gar nicht, dass er stehengeblieben war und lief einfach weiter, noch immer im Selbstgespräch vertieft, mittlerweile über ihren kleinen Sohn Tony und all die Dinge, die sie jetzt zusammen als große, glückliche Familie tun könnten. Natürlich war die Entwicklung der Ereignisse in ihren Augen ein absoluter Glücksfall. Verständlich, aber dem Doctor war ebenso bewusst, dass Rose wiederum das genaue Gegenteil empfinden musste. Und plötzlich war ihre Reaktion vorhin am Strand mehr als nachvollziehbar.

Die Wanderung bis zur nächsten Ortschaft dauerte beinahe eine Stunde und der Doctor tat sein Bestes, sich seine Niedergeschlagenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jackie versuchte, ihm während dem Rest ihres Marschs von den vielen, kleinen Unterschieden in diesem Universum zu erzählen, aber er hörte eigentlich nicht wirklich hin. Sein Blick war stattdessen starr auf die entfernte und ungewöhnlich verschwommene Gestalt von Rose geheftet, die noch immer in einigem Abstand vor ihnen herlief, ohne sich nur ein einziges Mal nach ihnen beiden umzudrehen. Wie konnte er ihr nur vermitteln, wie unendlich leid ihm das alles tat? Würde sie ihm je verzeihen können? Würde ER sich je verzeihen können?

„Na endlich! Wir sind da! Ich bin schon fast ein Eiszapfen!“, unterbrach Jackie plötzlich seine Gedanken und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie mittlerweile in dem kleinen Ort angekommen waren und nun vor einem etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Hotel standen – und dass es bereits dunkel geworden war. Klar, sie waren in Norwegen – die Tage waren hier ein wenig kürzer! Drinnen wartete Rose bereits mit gesenktem Kopf und erhitzten Wangen an den Tresen auf ihre Mutter. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie geweint, aber ihr Blick wirkte leer und ihre Körperhaltung war abweisend und angespannt. Darum entschied sich der Doctor, sie lieber nicht anzusprechen und verhielt sich unauffällig, während Jackie versuchte, ihnen Zimmer zu buchen.

„Wie viele Zimmer brauchen Sie?“, fragte die junge Frau an der Anmeldung – Nancy stand auf ihrem Namensschild – mit deutlichem, nordischen Akzent. Wenn sie verärgert war, dass so spät noch unangekündigte Gäste kamen, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sehr professionell. Doch nun warf Jackie einen unschlüssigen Blick zu ihm und ihrer Tochter.

„Drei!“, antwortete Rose beinahe sofort und mit fester Stimme, was dem Doctor einen weiteren, kleinen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Sie musste wirklich aufgebracht sein, wenn sie nach allem allein sein und nicht mal ihre Mutter bei sich haben wollte! Was hatte er nur angerichtet?!

Nachdem Jackie mit ihrer Kreditkarte bezahlt hatte, verschwand Rose sofort und ohne einen weiteren Ton oder Blick in ihrem Zimmer und ließ den Time Lord – oder besser überwiegend oder fast Time Lord – ein weiteres Mal verloren stehen.

„Keine Sorge, sie beruhigt sich schon wieder! Das war beim letzten Mal auch so!“ Das aufmunternde Lächeln auf Jackies Lippen wirkte ein wenig gezwungen, als sie an ihm vorbei ging und die Tür neben Roses Zimmer aufschloss. „Ich brauch‘ jetzt erstmal eine schöne, heiße Dusche! Morgen früh holt uns ein Taxi ab und fährt uns nach Bergen zum Airport. Am besten treffen wir uns unten in der Lobby. Halb sieben! Frühstücken können wir dann in Bergen oder im Zeppelin! Gute Nacht!“ Und damit war auch sie verschwunden.

Seufzend ging der Doctor in sein eigenes Zimmer und setzte sich unschlüssig auf sein Bett. Er hatte sich selten so fehl am Platz und so miserabel gefühlt wie in diesem Moment! Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er saß hier fest, in einem fremden Universum, ohne seine TARDIS und selbst Rose verhielt sich ihm gegenüber kalt und abweisend. Erneut schnürte ihm das Gefühl der Panik die Brust zusammen und er musste mehrmals tief durchatmen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal in weniger als zwei Stunden! Wann hörte das nur wieder auf?

Um sich etwas abzulenken, sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Ein alter, ramponierter Kleiderschrank, ein Tisch mit einem prähistorischen Röhrenfernseher, ein klappriger Stuhl, hässliche, geblümte Tapeten – und mehr gab es nicht zu sehen. Darum zog er sich schließlich Jackett und Schuhe aus und legte sich ausgestreckt auf das quietschende Bett, starrte an die Decke und wartete, bis es wieder Morgen wurde – oder irgendetwas anderes passierte.

\---

Auch Rose versuchte in ihrem Zimmer, sich irgendwie abzulenken, aber mit genauso wenig Erfolg wie der Doctor. Wie schon auf dem langen Weg hierher kreisten ihre Gedanken um alles, was passiert und alles, was schiefgegangen war. Als der zweite Doctor plötzlich auf der Crucible aufgetaucht war, hatte sie zuerst angenommen, er käme aus der Zukunft oder so etwas – ein seltenes, multitemporales Ereignis, bei dem zwei Doctoren aus unterschiedlichen Zeitebenen zusammentrafen. Laut seinen Erzählungen wäre das schon einige Male so passiert. Aber dann hatte der Doctor – der richtige Doctor – am Strand von einer Metakrise gesprochen und der andere – ER – hatte ihr erklärt, er wäre teilweise menschlich und hätte nur noch ein Herz, würde altern und nicht regenerieren und könne sein Leben mit ihr verbringen…

Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt war alles schiefgegangen! Sie hatte sich einlullen lassen in dieses märchenhafte Bild, mit dem Time Lord ein glückliches Leben zusammen in diesem Universum verbringen zu können. Der Haken war nur, dass ER eben NICHT der Time Lord war! Er war nicht der Doctor, auch wenn er genauso aussah wie er und angeblich genauso dachte und fühlte wie er… Er war es trotzdem nicht! Denn dann hätte er ihr nicht am Strand diese Worte ins Ohr geflüstert, nach denen sie sich so gesehnt hatte. Und er hätte ihren Kuss nicht erwidert, als sie in einer Kurzschlussreaktion ihre Lippen auf seine gedrückt hatte. Denn so etwas tat der Doctor nicht! Er wäre ihrer direkten Frage ausgewichen – ‚Ist das noch nötig?‘ – und wäre davongelaufen, so wie immer, wenn es darum ging, ihre Beziehung zueinander zu definieren! Er hätte sie einfach zurückgelassen, ohne sich zu verabschieden und ohne sich darum zu scheren, was SIE denn eigentlich wollte!

Rose war so unendlich wütend auf den Doctor! Wie hatte er sie einfach dort stehenlassen können?! Nach all der harten Arbeit, um zu ihm zurückzukommen? Sie hatte das Unmögliche möglich gemacht, hatte die Grenzen der Universen durchbrochen, nur um ihn wiederzufinden! Und was hatte er getan? – die erstbeste Gelegenheit genutzt, sie wieder hergebracht und einfach zurückgelassen! Und dabei hatte er ihr mal versprochen, so etwas mit ihr nicht zu tun! Dieser Lügner! Er hatte sie wie alle anderen seiner vorherigen Begleiter einfach ersetzt, wahrscheinlich, ohne sie je ein einziges Mal zu erwähnen! War sie ihm denn so schnell egal geworden?

Endlich fanden ihre Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen und Rose musste ihr Schluchzen in dem alten Kopfkissen abdämpfen, damit sie in den benachbarten Zimmern niemand hörte. Nein, der letzte Gedanke war falsch! Er musste sie mindestens einmal erwähnt haben, denn diese Martha hatte ihren Namen erkannt und sich ehrlich für ihn gefreut, sie wiedergefunden zu haben. Also schien sie dem Doctor doch nicht ganz egal geworden zu sein und er hatte offenbar eine Zeitlang nach ihr gesucht. Aber wie lang hatte es gedauert, bis er aufgegeben hatte? Wie lange, bis er Martha und Donna mitgenommen hatte?

Was geschehen wäre, wenn der Doctor Donna nicht getroffen hätte, hatte Rose in deren kleinen Blasenuniversum gesehen – das schreckliche Bild, ihn tot auf der Trage liegen zu sehen, hatte sich ihr in den Kopf gebrannt und Rose musste eine erneute Welle von Schluchzern und Tränen in ihrem Kopfkissen abdämpfen. Seitdem hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es dazu hatte kommen können, dass er in dieser verzerrten Realität tatsächlich gestorben und nicht regeneriert war. Im Gegensatz zu den Sanitätern konnte sich Rose nicht vorstellen, dass er dafür zu schnell gestorben war. Aber konnte es vielleicht sein, dass er so verloren und verzweifelt gewesen war ohne sie, dass er sich tatsächlich absichtlich für ein solches Ende entschieden hatte? Hatte er ohne sie nicht weiterleben wollen?

So gesehen, sollte sie eigentlich wirklich froh darüber sein, dass Donna im richtigen Moment für den Time Lord da gewesen war. Schließlich war auch Rose klar, dass er dringend jemanden brauchte, der auf ihn aufpasste – der seine Hand hielt! Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, selbst für den Rest ihres Lebens für ihn da zu sein. Aber nun saß sie schon wieder in diesem Universum fest – seinetwegen! Der einzige Trost – der wirklich Allereinzige! – für Rose war, zu wissen, dass Donna weiterhin an seiner Seite sein würde und er trotz aller Abschiede nicht allein sein musste. Ihm würde es also gut gehen, auch ohne sie! Oder?

„Genießen Sie Ihr Leben!“, schluchzte Rose schließlich in ihr Kopfkissen und wiederholte damit die Worte, die der Doctor selbst einmal in Form eines Hologramms in der TARDIS zu ihr gesagt hatte. Und mit diesem Gedanken weinte sie sich schließlich in den Schlaf.

\---

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Rose noch nicht viel besser. Jackie konnte an ihren roten Augen sehen, wie viel sie am Abend und vielleicht auch in der Nacht geweint haben musste und fühlte sich stark an das letzte Mal erinnert, als sie hier in diesem Hotel hatten übernachten müssen. Damals waren Pete und Mickey bei ihnen gewesen und zusammen hatten sie Rose zumindest etwas Trost spenden können. Aber dieses Mal war Jackie allein. Das hieß, nicht ganz allein, denn eigentlich hatten sie ein interessantes Mitbringsel aus der Parallelwelt mitgebracht. Aber wo war er? Sie hatten sich doch halb sieben hier treffen wollen! Sie warteten jetzt schon geschlagene 15 Minuten auf ihn im Foyer des Hotels! Wenn sie noch länger warteten, fuhr das Taxi noch ohne sie!

„Wo bleibt er denn nur?“, schimpfte Jackie zum hundertsten Mal und schnaubte ungeduldig, während sie erneut auf ihre Armbanduhr sah. Doch wie die Male davor erhielt sie von Rose keine Antwort. Sie stand einfach nur da, ließ den Kopf hängen und tat so, als ginge sie alles nichts mehr an. Jackie seufzte. „Ob er wieder ins Koma gefallen ist, wie beim letzten Mal?“, fragte sie, aber bekam nur ein Schulterzucken von ihrer Tochter. Na, das würde noch ein langer Heimweg werden! „Ich geh‘ ihn jetzt holen! Aber wehe er ist nackt!“, sagte sie schließlich und verschwand in einem der vielen Gänge.

Vor seiner Tür blieb Jackie stehen, holte tief Luft und begann, so leise und gleichzeitig so laut wie möglich nach ihm zu rufen – immerhin gab es noch andere Gäste und es war noch früh am Morgen. „Doctor?! Doctor!“ Als keine Antwort kam, klopfte sie auch noch an der Tür und wurde lauter. „Doctor!“ Noch immer nichts. Genervt die Augen verdrehend, schlug Jackie schließlich mit der Faust gegen die Tür. „DOCTOR!“, rief sie nun so laut, dass höchstwahrscheinlich auch alle anderen Gäste auf dem Gang wachgeworden waren und endlich hörte sie von drinnen Bewegung.

„WAS?!“, fragte er barsch und übellaunig, als er die Tür öffnete und den Kopf herausstreckte.

Doch Jackie wäre in ihrem Leben nicht so weit gekommen, wenn sie sich von so einem Ton verunsichern lassen würde. Schon gar nicht von dem außerirdischen Neunmalklug! „Es ist jetzt schon zehn vor sieben!“, keifte sie ihn an und deutete auf ihre Uhr. „Und Sie sollten sich eigentlich halb sieben mit uns treffen! Das Taxi ist längst da und wartet! Wo bleiben Sie also?!“

Etwas verlegen aus der Wäsche schauend, fuhr sich der Doctor durch sein völlig zerzaustes Haar. Erst dann bemerkte Jackie, wie furchtbar er eigentlich aussah – die Frisur ein einziges Durcheinander, sogar für seine Verhältnisse, Hose und T-Shirt zerknittert, als hätte er darin geschlafen und die sonst so wachen und scharfsinnigen Augen müde und etwas rot unterlaufen. Hatte er etwa auch geheult?

„‘Tschuldigung, bin wohl kurz weggenickt…“, murmelte er und verschwand wieder, nur um seine blaue Jacke zu holen und sich die Schuhe anzuziehen. Mehr hatte er nicht, also folgte er keine Minute später einer ungeduldigen Jackie nach draußen.

Als Rose den neuen Doctor sah, hob sie den Kopf und schluckte schwer. Ihr fiel sofort auf, wie müde und erledigt er aussah. Hatte er denn gar nicht geschlafen? Der richtige Doctor hatte nie viel Schlaf gebraucht, ab und zu ein oder zwei Stunden, mehr war nicht nötig, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Aber dieser neue Doctor hier war laut eigener Aussage teilweise menschlich! Wie lange musste er wohl schlafen? Und wie unterschied er sich noch vom richtigen Doctor?

Auch er hob den Kopf, als er Rose am Eingang stehen sah. Sofort beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag und er zwang sich zu einem kleinen, schiefen Grinsen. Früher hatte dieses schon gereicht, um Rose dazu zu bringen, ihm ein fantastisches, breites Lächeln zu schenken, doch diesmal hatte er kein Glück. Stattdessen wandte sie den Blick ab und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen. Sein Grinsen erstarb. Auch er hatte ihr angesehen können, dass sie viel geweint hatte. Verständlich, denn eigentlich wollte sie ja gar nicht hier sein – SOLLTE auch gar nicht hier sein. Sie sollte bei IHM sein, im anderen Universum und nicht mit…

„Jetzt kommen Sie endlich!“, drängte Jackie ihn zur Eile und unterbrach damit seinen neuen Anflug von Befangenheit und Selbstzweifel. Entmutigt und mit flauem Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte er den beiden Frauen nach draußen, sich ein weiteres Mal völlig fehl am Platz fühlend.

Die Fahrt nach Bergen war unbehaglich, um nicht unangenehm zu sagen. Rose saß im Beifahrersitz und sprach noch immer kein einziges Wort, warf ihm aber ab und zu kurze, abschätzige Blicke im Rückspiegel zu, als würde sie noch immer nicht so recht einschätzen können, wer er eigentlich war. Und sie hatte vollkommen recht damit! Er wusste es ja selbst nicht so genau.

Während er diese Nacht im Bett gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt hatte, hatte der Doctor eine kleine, innere Bestandsaufnahme gemacht. Erleichtert hatte er dabei festgestellt, dass er zwar immer noch zu einem Großteil Time Lord war – bis auf sein fehlendes, zweites Herz und seinem respiratorischen Bypass war alles andere zum Glück an seinem gewohnten Platz – aber auch, dass der kleine Schuss Mensch von Donna offenbar seine übermenschlichen Time Lord-Sinne beeinträchtigt hatte. Er war ja vorher schon ein kleinwenig weitsichtig gewesen und hatte zum Lesen eigentlich eine Brille gebraucht. Aber als er sich so in seinem engen, hässlichen Hotelzimmer umgesehen hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass alles noch unschärfer geworden war. Er würde wohl nun dauerhaft eine Brille tragen müssen! Wie ätzend war das denn bitte? Was ihn aber mehr erschreckte, war sein abhandengekommener Zeitsinn – schon nach einer Stunde in dem Hotel hatte er nicht mehr sagen können, wie spät es eigentlich gewesen war und die Zeitlinien, die er als Time Lord normalerweise sehen konnte, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, waren nun ganz verschwunden. Und das war nicht nur ätzend, sondern kam für ihn einer Katastrophe gleich. Er war ein Time Lord – zumindest fast! Aber was war ein Time Lord ohne seinen Zeitsinn?! Doch praktisch nichts! Er konnte eigentlich nur hoffen – auch wenn es eine vage Hoffnung blieb – dass das ein vorübergehendes Problem war. Vielleicht musste er sich erst an dieses neue Universum gewöhnen? Oder lag es daran, dass seine telepathische Verbindung zur TARDIS so abrupt und unnatürlich abgerissen war, als diese am Strand vor seinen Augen verschwunden war?

– Seine TARDIS… sein Zuhause… Das einzige Stückchen Heimat, das ihm nach dem Krieg geblieben war. Weg. Einfach weg!

Fast sein ganzes Leben war er mit ihr durch Raum und Zeit gereist und nun war ihm nichts davon geblieben, weil ER sie mitgenommen hatte – das hieß fast nichts, außer dem kleinen Klumpen Säulenstruktur, welches der andere Doctor ihm am Strand noch zugeworfen hatte. Er solle sich daraus eine neue TARDIS ziehen – was für gewöhnlich mehrere tausend Jahre dauerte. Toll! Aber selbst wenn Donnas Idee wirklich funktionieren würde und er die Wachstumsrate derart steigern konnte, dass sie zu seinen Lebzeiten betriebsbereit wäre – wie sollte er jemals Zeitreisen realisieren? Das war schlichtweg unmöglich ohne eine andere, funktionsfähige TARDIS!

Ein weiteres Mal hatte blanke Panik ihm die Brust zugeschnürt, ihn am Atmen gehindert und ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben, darum war er aufgesprungen und eine Weile in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab gegangen. Dass der Verlust seiner TARDIS ihn derart treffen würde, hatte der Doctor nicht erwartet. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, als seinen Zeitsinn zu verlieren. Denn nun fühlte er sich wahrlich wie ein Nichts. Ein Time Lord ohne TARDIS… ein Time Lord ohne Zeitsinn… Es wäre gnädiger gewesen, wenn der andere Doctor ihn bei Davros auf der Crucible gelassen hätte! Dann hätte Rose auch bei ihm bleiben können, wäre glücklich geworden und säße nicht mit ihm hier fest…

Fast den ganzen Rest der Nacht hatte er in solchen Gedanken versunken zugebracht, bevor er erst in den Morgenstunden – gegen fünf? Sechs? – schließlich doch noch eingeschlafen war.

Demnach war es nicht verwunderlich, dass auch der neue Doctor nicht gerade bei bester Laune war, während sie mit dem Taxi nach Bergen fuhren. Am Anfang versuchte er noch, sich mit Jackie zu unterhalten. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fiel ihm nach ein paar Minuten kein neuer Gesprächsstoff mehr ein – was wirklich komisch war, schließlich war er sonst überaus gesprächig gewesen und hatte selten für mehr als fünf Minuten die Klappe gehalten – und so saßen sie in unangenehmer Stille nebeneinander, bis sie am Airport ankamen.

Dort checkten sie ein – dank Pete und dem VIP-Status der Familie Tyler fragte niemand nach irgendwelchen Ausreisedokumenten, nicht mal beim Doctor – und warteten dann aufs Boarding. Die Zeit bis dahin nutzend, setzten sie sich in eines der kleinen Restaurants, wo Jackie ihnen jeder ein ordentliches, englisches Frühstück bestellte. Doch sie war die einzige, die tatsächlich reinhaute. Rose schob ihr Essen stumm und lustlos über ihren Teller und der Doctor begann zwar zunächst, mit Appetit das Essen in sich reinzuschaufeln, verlor aber unerwartet schnell das Interesse daran. Stattdessen verzog er ein wenig das Gesicht, als würde es ihm nicht schmecken und ließ die Hälfte auf dem Teller liegen. Nicht mal seinen Tee trank er aus und das fand Jackie schon ein wenig seltsam, denn ihrer Meinung nach schmeckte er erstaunlich gut.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass der Doctor zwar tatsächlich Hunger gehabt hatte, aber nach den ersten paar Bissen ernüchtert feststellen musste, dass auch sein Geschmackssinn erheblich unter der Metakrise gelitten hatte. Das Essen auf seinem Teller schmeckte schrecklich fad und nichtssagend. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es am Kantinenessen lag und nicht an ihm, denn ein solch mangelhafter Geschmackssinn wäre wirklich frustrierend. Er war jahrhundertelang quer durchs Universum gereist, nur um die exotischsten Gerichte zu probieren und unbekannte Geschmäcker kennenzulernen. Jetzt auf einen solch minderwertigen Geschmackssinn reduziert zu werden, wäre wirklich hart für ihn.

„Wenn wir in London ankommen, müssen wir Sie erstmal neu einkleiden!“, sagte Jackie zwischen zwei Bissen und warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu.

„Warum, was spricht gegen blau?!“, fragte der Doctor irritiert, während er an sich und seinem blauen Anzug herabsah.

„Nichts, aber Sie werden wohl mehr als einen Satz Klamotten brauchen!“, antwortete sie. „Sie können ja schlecht den Rest ihrer Tage in ein und demselben Anzug verbringen. Von dem einen, knittrigen T-Shirt mal ganz zu schweigen. Und Unterwäsche tragen Sie doch hoffentlich auch, oder!?“

„Nun ja, schon, aber…“, der Doctor wich Jackies Blick aus und spielte sich nervös an seinem Ohr herum – oh, diese Angewohnheit war ihm also geblieben – doch Jackie unterbrach ihn.

„Dann brauchen Sie noch einen Schlafanzug, Hausschuhe, Zahnbürste…“, fuhr sie fort, Dinge aufzuzählen, die er nicht hatte und brauchen würde. „…was noch… oh, einen Kamm und einen Rasierer…“ Bei diesem Wort reichte sie mit der Hand über den Tisch, tätschelte ihm die mittlerweile stoppelige Wange und lachte auf, als er zurückzuckte und sie mit großen Augen ansah, als hätte sie ihm eine verpasst.

Tatsächlich hatte sich Jackies harmlose Berührung schrecklich unangenehm angefühlt, fast als hätte sie ihn mit einem Reibeisen bearbeitet. War das noch normal? Konnte es sein, dass alle seine Sinne wegen der Metakrise verrücktspielten? Denn irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl, schlechter zu hören – wie als hätte er die ganze Zeit Watte in den Ohren! In so einem Airport sollte es definitiv lauter sein und auch Jackies schrille Stimme war erstaunlich leise…

„Ich brauch‘ solches Zeug nicht!“, brummte er missmutig und trank zur Ablenkung noch einen Schluck von seinem widerlichen Tee.

„Ach, dann haben Sie das alles wohl in Ihren Taschen?“ Zynisch hob Jackie eine Augenbraue und deutete auf seinen Anzug.

Reflexartig die Hände in die Taschen schiebend, erkundete der Doctor deren Inhalt. Jackies Frage war gar nicht so schlecht! Was hatte er eigentlich in den transdimensionalen Taschen seines Anzugs? Das Stück TARDIS, klar, aber was noch? Ein Schallschraubenzieher? Leider Fehlanzeige, den hatte der andere Doctor bei sich gehabt. Das gedankenmanipulierende Papier? Auch nicht. Stattdessen fand er ein Jo-Jo, ein Bündel Bindfaden, eine Tüte Jelly Babys – leider leer – und eine kleine Spielzeugmaus. Zugegeben, das waren nicht gerade die nützlichsten Dinge, zumindest nicht in seiner derzeitigen Situation.

„Nein…“, antwortete er darum geschlagen seufzend. Großartig. Jetzt war er auch noch auf Almosen von Jackie angewiesen. Er hatte nichts! Absolut nichts, außer die Kleidung am Leib. Jackie und Rose würden ihm all diese Dinge kaufen müssen, zumindest solange, bis er eigenes Geld auftreiben konnte. Und wie sollte er das tun ohne Schallschrauber und gedankenmanipulierendem Papier? Er würde einen Job brauchen! Allein die bloße Vorstellung…

Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Rose, auf einem unmöglichen Planeten, unter einem schwarzen Loch. Schon damals hatte er geglaubt, die TARDIS endgültig verloren zu haben und sie hatten gemeinsam überlegt, wie es weitergehen könnte. Ein Haus, mit Türen und Teppichen, ein Job, eine Hypothek, ein ganz normales Leben an einem einzigen Ort und zu einer einzigen Zeit… schon damals war der Gedanke erschreckend gewesen! Und jetzt, wo dieses Gedankenspiel für ihn tatsächlich Realität geworden war, war es noch viel beängstigender! Da war es wieder – dieses zuschnürende Gefühl der Panik…

„Also ist das entschieden! Zuerst fahren wir nach Hause und danach gehen wir einkaufen!“, sagte Jackie gut gelaunt, nicht darauf achtend, dass sein Blick abwesend in die Ferne gerichtet war. Nur Rose fiel auf, dass er plötzlich etwas blass um die Nase wirkte und dass in seinen Augen ein gewisses Maß Angst stand. Sie kannte dieses Gesicht eben viel besser als ihre Mutter, vielleicht sogar besser als er selbst. Sie konnte schon immer ziemlich gut jede emotionale Regung beim Doctor erkennen, selbst dann, wenn er versuchte, sie zu verbergen. Er hatte ihr einfach selten etwas vormachen können.

Dieser neue Doctor – konnte sie ihn eigentlich so nennen? Irgendwie fühlte sich das nicht richtig an – ER machte es ihr aber auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Er schien seine Emotionen nicht besonders gut verbergen zu können – zumindest noch nicht. Aber das war auch der Grund, warum Rose beunruhigt war – er sollte zwar genau wie der richtige Doctor sein, aber er verhielt sich bisher ganz anders. Er hatte zum Beispiel sein Frühstück kaum angerührt, obwohl er doch eigentlich ein englisches Frühstück immer geliebt hatte – zumindest hatte es der richtige Doctor immer geliebt. Und auch sonst war er viel zu ruhig, viel zu zurückgezogen. Er war beinahe das genaue Gegenteil vom hyperaktiven, immer gut gelaunten Doctor, der überall und in jeder Situation etwas Positives finden und eigentlich am laufenden Band reden konnte. Stattdessen war er in sich gekehrt, beobachtete stumm und wirkte auch sonst eher niedergeschlagen.

Wenn Rose genauer über seine Situation nachdachte, war das aber vielleicht nicht weiter verwunderlich. Immerhin hatte Jackie ihn ja soeben daran erinnert, dass er mit völlig leeren Händen hier gestrandet war, genau wie sie vor dreieinhalb Jahren. Und nicht nur das – Rose realisierte, dass er gerade die TARDIS verloren hatte und mit ihr eigentlich alles, was er besessen hatte. Er hatte sein Universum verloren, sein Zuhause, alle seine Freunde. Er kannte hier niemanden – naja, bis auf sie selbst und ihre Familie natürlich – und saß genau wie sie hier fest.

Rose schluckte schwer, als ihr ein neuer Gedanke in den Kopf schoss – er saß wegen IHR hier fest! Der Doctor hatte ihn nur in diesem Universum zurückgelassen, damit SIE nicht so allein war und er wieder davonfliegen konnte – quasi als Ersatz für sich selbst! Und sie fand das wirklich nicht fair. ER hatte zwar gesagt, er würde sie lieben, aber sicher hätte er nicht freiwillig seine TARDIS und damit die Freiheit, durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen, gegen SIE eingetauscht! Immerhin war er noch zum Großteil ein Time Lord und kannte im Prinzip nichts anderes als seine grenzenlose Freiheit! Und hatte der Doctor nicht selbst auf Krop Tor gesagt, dass er die Vorstellung, irgendwo sesshaft zu werden, schrecklich und beängstigend fand? Und jetzt verlangte er von dieser neuen Version von sich selbst genau das – alles aufzugeben und mit ihr sesshaft zu werden?! Rose fand nicht, dass sie einen solch großen Verlust auch nur ansatzweise wert war. Wie sollte sie denn jemals all das wiedergutmachen, was er wegen ihr verloren hatte? Wie sollte sie je seine TARDIS und alles in Raum und Zeit ersetzen?! Das war einfach unmöglich!

Die düsteren Gedanken der beiden wurden schließlich von Jackie unterbrochen, die auf ihre Uhr schaute und dann zur Eile drängte. Sie mussten an Bord des Zeppelins! Doch als der Doctor schließlich vor dem relativ kleinen, privaten Luftschiff der Tyler-Familie stand und zu den großen, mit leicht entflammbarem Gas gefüllten Kammern hochschaute, blieb er zögernd stehen.

„Brauchen Sie ‘ne Extraeinladung, oder was?!“, fragte Jackie, die bereits hinter Rose die Rampe zur Passagierkabine hinaufgestiegen war. „Jetzt kommen Sie endlich!“

„Es ist noch nie gut ausgegangen, wenn ich in sowas mitgeflogen bin.“, antwortete der Doctor, skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochziehend und den Kopf schüttelnd. Dennoch folgte er Jackie schließlich seufzend die Rampe hinauf, mit fachmännischem Blick die Außenhaut des Zeppelins begutachtend. „…Bin schon zweimal mit einem Zeppelin abgestürzt! Erst mit der R101 und dann mit der Hindenburg...“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Jackie mit schlecht gespieltem Interesse. Doch dann kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke in den Sinn. „Kann es vielleicht sein, dass das kein Zufall ist?“, fragte sie weiter. „Denn in diesem Universum gab es noch nie ein nennenswertes Unglück mit einem Zeppelin! Darum haben wir die Dinger hier auch anstatt Flugzeuge.“ Ihr Tonfall wurde ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. „Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass SIE immer für die ganzen Katastrophen verantwortlich sind?!“

Der Doctor sah sie empört an. „Ich hab‘ bei beiden versucht, eine Katastrophe zu verhindern!“, sagte er defensiv und verärgert zugleich. „Aber es waren Fixpunkte in der Zeitlinie und ich konnte den Ausgang nicht ändern!“ Sein Ton wurde trauriger, auch wenn Jackie das nicht wirklich bemerkte. Tatsächlich hatte sich der Doctor schon viele Male dieselbe Frage gestellt – zog er das Unglück vielleicht magisch an? War allein seine bloße Anwesenheit Auslöser für die unzähligen Katastrophen, die er täglich zu verhindern versuchte – oder besser, versucht hatte, zu verhindern? Ihm fiel Pompei wieder ein, welches letztendlich nur vom Vesuv zerstört worden war, weil ER im entscheidenden Moment einen Knopf hatte drücken müssen, um die Menschheit vor der Auslöschung durch die Pyrovile zu bewahren…

„Dann fassen Sie hier bloß nichts an und wir kommen vielleicht heil nachhause!“, unterbrach Jackie seine Selbstzweifel und schloss hinter ihm die Tür.

Noch immer ein wenig zerknirscht und verunsichert setzte sich der Doctor auf einen der bequemen Passagiersessel und sah sich kritisch um. Die Ausstattung der kleinen Kabine war schick und grenzte schon fast an luxuriös. Schwarze Ledersessel, ein edler Holztisch vor ihm, mit goldenem Muster verzierte Tapeten und ein dunkelroter, weicher Teppich. Im hinteren Teil sah er ein kleines Buffet mit Champagner und kleinen Häppchen – er liebte kleine Häppchen! Aber schmeckten die wohl auch so fad wie das Frühstück am Airport? Doch bevor der Doctor aufstehen und kosten konnte, leuchteten die Anschnallzeichen auf und der Zeppelin setzte sich in Bewegung.

Rose saß ein paar Reihen vor ihm und schaute ihn noch immer nicht an, dafür setzte sich Jackie ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und begutachtete den Doctor eine Weile schweigend. Es war ein wenig unbehaglich und er fragte sich schon, was sie hatte. 

„Haben Sie den Zeppelin so ausgestattet?“, fragte er schließlich in Ermangelung eines anderen Gesprächsthemas.

„Nein, das war Pete. Er hatte den ursprünglich noch für mein paralleles Ich in Auftrag gegeben, aber die ist ja… Sie wissen schon. Ich finde ihn auch etwas pompös, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren.“, antwortete sie und der Doctor nickte, sich weiterhin interessiert umsehend. Doch noch immer konnte er Jackies abschätzenden Blick auf sich spüren.

„…Sie sehen älter aus!“, sagte sie schließlich nach einer langen, unangenehmen Pause. „Um die Augen irgendwie! Und Sie sind sogar noch dünner geworden – wie haben Sie das geschafft? Sie waren doch schon immer mager wie ‘ne Garderobenstange! Und einen Haarschnitt könnten Sie auch dringend gebrauchen!“

Der Doctor verzog missmutig das Gesicht und schaute beleidigt zur Seite. „Vielen Dank! Sie sehen auch nicht viel besser aus…“, murmelte er zynisch, ihrem kritischen Blick ausweichend. Aber so sah er nicht, dass Rose sich einen Moment umgedreht hatte und ihn ebenfalls kurz musterte. Sie hatte jedes Wort ihrer Mutter gehört und musste ihr leider recht geben. Er war tatsächlich ein wenig dünner, die Haare länger, die Augen… erfahrener. Was hatte der Doctor wohl alles durchgemacht, seitdem sie ihn unfreiwillig verlassen hatte? Ob er viele schlimme Dinge erlebt hatte?

„Entschuldigen Sie mal, ich habe ein Kleinkind zuhause und eine Tochter, die sich bereitwillig in jede Gefahr stürzt, die sie finden kann!“, schimpfte Jackie in vorwurfsvollem Ton zurück und weil der Doctor wieder zu ihr sah, drehte sich Rose schnell wieder um. „Und ich musste letzte Nacht in meinen Sachen schlafen und hatte nicht mal etwas Kosmetik, um mich vorzeigbar zu machen! Danke nochmal dafür!“

„Hey, ich kann gar nichts dafür!“, antwortete er defensiv, woraufhin Jackie abfällig schnaubte und das Thema aufgab. Wahrscheinlich kam sie genau wie Rose zu dem Schluss, dass er recht hatte – er konnte tatsächlich nichts für ihre Situation. Er hatte genauso wenig mitzureden gehabt bei der Entscheidung, wo er bleiben wolle, wie Rose. Der Doctor hatte IHN genauso zurückgelassen…

Auf Reisehöhe angekommen, stand Jackie schließlich auf und verschwand im Cockpit, um den Piloten zu fragen, wie lange der Flug nach London voraussichtlich dauern würde. Der Doctor wäre ihr gern gefolgt – ihn interessierte die Technik des Zeppelins – aber Jackie hatte ihm verboten, ihr zu folgen oder etwas anzufassen, also widmete er sich lieber dem kleinen Buffet in hinteren Teil der Passagierkabine. Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung schmeckten die lecker aussehenden Häppchen nicht viel besser als das Frühstück am Airport. Es lag also doch an ihm! Sein Geschmackssinn war genauso großer Mist wie der Rest seiner Sinne. Genau wie – ja, quasi genau wie sein kompletter, neuer Körper!

Frustriert schniefte er und kostete ein weiteres Häppchen. Dasselbe Ergebnis – fad, geschmacklos, uninteressant. Ebenso ein Drittes. Also gab der Doctor auf. Erneut die Nase hochziehend, schenkte er sich ein Glas Orangenlimo ein und probierte davon, aber selbst dieses Zuckerwasser war nicht sein Fall – und dabei hatte er Süßes immer gemocht.

Wieder schniefte er, bevor er sich mit dem Ärmel die laufende Nase abwischte. Noch so etwas Eigenartiges – seine Nase sollte eigentlich nicht laufen… Er kramte noch mal in seinen Taschen auf der Suche nach einem Taschentuch, fand aber keines.

„Taschentuch?“

Erschrocken fuhr der Doctor herum, als er Roses Stimme hinter sich hörte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie hinter ihn getreten war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an seinen schlechten Ohren… Sie sah ihn zwar nicht direkt an, aber hielt ihm ein Taschentuch entgegen.

„Danke!“, sagte er genauso leise wie überrascht, weil sie ihn plötzlich wieder zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien. „Ich bin offenbar genau wie Bilbo Beutlin auf meine Reise gegangen – ohne Taschentuch!“, versuchte er, die angespannte Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, bevor er ihr das Stück Zellstoff aus der Hand nahm, sich damit die Nase putzte und es danach schnell in seine Hosentasche steckte. Da Rose noch immer neben ihm stand, aber schwieg, redete er einfach weiter. „…Das liegt am veränderten Luftdruck… meine Nase meine ich…“, stammelte er und schniefte erneut. „Die Vasodilatation bei geringerem Luftdruck bewirkt das Anschwellen der Nasenschleimhaut…“

Es klappte – das erste Mal seit Bad Wolf Bay hob Rose den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Und war das auch ein Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen?

Ja, das war es tatsächlich. Denn unbeabsichtigt und völlig unbewusst hob sich einer ihrer Mundwinkel ein kleinwenig nach oben, als dieser… neue Doctor – sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt so nennen konnte – als ER im selben Ton und in derselben Manier wie der Doctor – der richtige Doctor – geredet hatte. Er erinnerte Rose dabei so sehr an den Time Lord, dass sie einen kurzen Augenblick unweigerlich an eine schönere Zeit vor Canary Warf zurückgedacht hatte. Doch leider hielt das nicht lange an. Denn diese Zeiten waren endgültig vorbei und es gab nun nicht mehr die geringste Chance, zum Doctor zurückzukehren.

Traurig nickend, wandte sich Rose wieder von ihm ab und setzte sich erneut auf ihren Platz, während der Doctor ihr mit großen Augen hinterher sah. Was war das gerade gewesen? Hatte er was Falsches gesagt?

Um sich von seinen unangenehmen Gedanken abzulenken, schaute er sich die Details des Zeppelins an und ging anschließend dazu über, aus den kleinen Fenstern zu sehen. Da die Luftschiffe nicht so hoch flogen wie Flugzeuge, konnte er unter sich die Fjorde, kleinen Inseln und Städte Norwegens vorbeiziehen sehen, zumindest solange, bis der Zeppelin schließlich Richtung Westen abbog und über die Nordsee flog. Erst dann setzte er sich wieder seufzend auf seinen Platz, schaute zum Fenster heraus und bereitete sich auf einige Stunden Langeweile vor.

„Mit dem Flugzeug ginge es sicherlich schneller!“, sagte Jackie plötzlich, während sie sich wieder in den Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen ließ. „Es wird wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Aber wie gesagt, Flugzeuge haben sich in dieser Welt nie durchsetzen können. Wie so vieles andere…“

„Was denn zum Beispiel?“, fragte er interessiert. Der Doctor war zwar schon einmal hier gewesen, aber damals hatte er sich mit den Cybermen rumärgern müssen und wenig Gelegenheit gehabt, sich um die Unterschiede zum anderen Universum zu kümmern. „Ich weiß zumindest noch, dass es einen Präsidenten in Großbritannien gab.“

„Großbritannien ist seit der Sache mit den Cybermen eine Volksrepublik!“, antwortete Jackie. „Und aktuell ist Harriet Jones Präsidentin. Sie ist aber bei weitem nicht so sympathisch wie die andere.“

„Nun ja, sie hatte ihre Höhen und Tiefen…“, warf der Doctor ein, in dem Wissen, dass sich die Harriet in seinem Universum geopfert hatte, um ihn mithilfe des Subwellennetzwerks zur Erde zu lotsen.

„…Und es gibt hier keine Europäische Union. Kochen hier lieber alle ihr eigenes Süppchen. Völliger Unsinn, wenn Sie mich fragen... und gefährlich obendrein!“, fuhr Jackie fort aufzuzählen, was hier alles anders war. „Die Queen und der Rest der Royals wurden vor Jahren schon vertrieben. War wohl eine Art bürgerlicher Aufstand oder so… keine Ahnung. Aber deswegen gibt es in einigen Ecken Londons immer noch eine nächtliche Ausgangssperre. Und das Militär steht auch an jeder Ecke, also halten Sie sich besser ein wenig zurück! Fußball wird hier rückwärts gespielt – sieht wirklich komisch aus – ach ja, und es gibt kein _East Enders_ – ich vermisse _East Enders_ …“

Dieses Mal hörte ihr der Doctor eine Weile aufmerksam zu, aber nach einer halben Stunde schaltete er doch wieder ab. Es kam ihm irgendwie seltsam vor, dass ausgerechnet Jackie ihm die Welt zu erklären versuchte – als wäre er ein kleines Kind und keine 900 Jahre alt. 906 um genau zu sein…

„Sie sollten sich langsam eine Identität überlegen…“, unterbrach Rose plötzlich Jackies Selbstgespräch. Sie hatte sich unbemerkt neben die beiden gestellt und warf nun dem Doctor einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Wenn wir landen, brauchen Sie als erstes offizielle Papiere, einen Pass und das alles. Sonst kommen Sie nicht nach London rein.“, fuhr sie fort. Doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Haben Sie noch das gedankenmanipulierende Papier?“

Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf, ein wenig irritiert und auch entmutigt, weil Rose ihn plötzlich wieder siezte. „Nein, leider nicht. Das hatte ER bei sich, als er….“ Er setzte seinen Satz nicht fort, als er bemerkte, wie Rose bei der Erwähnung des anderen – richtigen – Doctors zusammenzuckte. Das hatte er ja wieder toll hingekriegt. Da sprach sie endlich wieder mehr als einzelne Worte mit ihm und er versaute es direkt wieder.

Aber dass er vom richtigen Doctor geredet hatte, war gar nicht so sehr Roses Problem gewesen. Ihr war bei seinen Worten nur ein weiteres Mal bewusst geworden, dass dieser Doctor hier nichts besaß außer die Kleidung am Leib – ihretwegen! Wenn er kein gedankenmanipulierendes Paper bei sich hatte, dann hatte er höchstwahrscheinlich auch keinen Schallschrauber – immerhin hatte der Doctor den für gewöhnlich bei sich gehabt und nur selten aus der Hand gegeben! Er hatte nichts! Nicht mal eine eigene Identität. Dieser Gedanke war ihr während des bisherigen Flugs die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen! Wie würde er sich wohl ab sofort offiziell nennen? Wie sollte SIE ihn nennen? Ob er sich wohl wieder als Dr. John Smith ausgeben würde? Und was würde er nun eigentlich tun, so ganz ohne TARDIS? Wie würde er den Rest seiner Tage verbringen? Er hasste Häuslichkeiten! Und nun war er wegen ihr dazu verdammt, in vier engen Wänden sein Dasein zu fristen!

„Keine Sorge, Pete wird sich schon um sowas kümmern!“, sagte Jackie und klopfte dem Doctor beinahe unsanft auf die schmale Schulter. „Uns hat er doch auch Pässe besorgt, Rose. Weißt du nicht mehr?“

„Doch schon, aber…“ Rose half das nicht weiter. Sie und ihre Mum hatten immerhin schon einen Namen gehabt, als sie hier angekommen waren und hatten gewusst, wie man sein Leben Tag ein Tag aus vor sich hinlebte. Pete konnte ihm vielleicht einen offiziellen Namen und falsche Pässe besorgen und alles, was er sonst noch für die Behörden benötigte. Aber die Freiheit, durch Raum und Zeit zu Reisen, würde er ihm auch nicht wiedergeben können! Dennoch wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihre Zweifel und Ängste in Worte fassen sollte, darum beendete sie ihren Satz nicht und ließ die beiden wieder allein.

Doch sie hatte dem Doctor einen weiteren Grund zum Grübeln gegeben. Rose hatte recht – wie sollte er sich ab sofort nennen? Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er nichts dagegen, wenn ihn weiterhin alle Doctor nennen würde. Aber er wusste aus seiner Zeit auf der Erde, dass ‚der Doctor‘ als offizieller Name unter modernen Menschen recht unbrauchbar war. Sich als Dr. John Smith auszugeben, hatte dieses Problem in den meisten Situationen für ihn gelöst, aber da war er immer nur für kurze Zeit geblieben. Würde der Name auch auf Dauer funktionieren? Und wie würde Rose ihn nennen? Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie ihn bisher noch kein einziges Mal beim Namen genannt hatte und auch wieder siezte, obwohl sie ihn schon mal geduzt und am Strand sogar geküsst hatte. Bisher sah es aber so aus, als würde Rose ihm noch immer nicht so recht glauben, dass er tatsächlich auch der Doctor war – sie benahm sich gerade ähnlich wie nach seiner letzten Regeneration. Damals hatte es zum Glück nicht allzu lange gedauert, bis sie ihn so akzeptiert hatte, wie er war. Darum hoffte er, dass es diesmal auch nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis alles wieder normal zwischen ihnen wäre. Aber bis dahin würde er sich wohl oder übel in Geduld üben müssen – doch Geduld war leider nicht gerade seine Stärke…

\---

Wider aller Erwartung stürzte der Zeppelin trotz des Doctors an Bord nicht über der Nordsee ab und kam in den späten Nachmittagsstunden am Londoner Airport an, wo Pete bereits auf sie wartete.

„Doctor, so sieht man sich wieder – und immer unverhofft und unerwartet!“, sagte er und gab ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand. Warum sowohl ihre Mutter, als auch Pete ihn so problemlos bei diesem Namen nennen konnten, war Rose allerdings schleierhaft. Was sollte das? Er war nicht der Doctor! Der Doctor hatte sie am Strand zurückgelassen und war ohne ein einziges Wort des Abschieds gegangen!

„Ja, unverhofft und unerwartet kann ich gut!“, antwortete der fast-Time Lord und grinste schief, während er Rose einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Doch diese sah ihn wieder einmal nicht an, weshalb er innerlich seufzte.

„Ich hab‘ Ihnen was mitgebracht, Doctor!“, fuhr Pete etwas leiser fort und drückte ihm unauffällig einen kleinen Stapel Papiere in die Hand – es waren Ausweise und Pässe, ausgestellt auf Dr. John Smith, mit einem Passfoto, welches Pete eindeutig von den Aufnahmen seiner Sicherheitskameras ausgeschnitten hatte. „Das war doch der Name, den Sie gern benutzt haben, oder?!“

„Ja, stimmt!“, antwortete er, kurz auflachend. „Danke, Pete!“ Damit war die Frage, welchen Namen er ab sofort bei offiziellen Anlässen tragen würde, vom Tisch und ersparte ihm, noch länger darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich hab‘ die Grundzüge von dem, was passiert ist, schon von Jacks gehört…“, sagte Pete leise, während sie zum Auto gingen. „Aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich alles richtig verstanden habe. Oder besser, ob sie alles richtig verstanden hat. Gibt es jetzt wirklich zwei von Ihnen?!“

So war der Doctor gezwungen, während der Autofahrt zum Tyler-Anwesen noch einmal all die Ereignisse auf der Crucible, vor allem aber die Metakrise, zu erklären. Er beschränkte sich aber trotz vieler Nachfragen von Pete und Jackie auf die wesentlichen Dinge und vermied es, ins Detail zu gehen – denn ehrlich gesagt wusste er selbst nicht so genau, was da eigentlich passiert war. Außerdem schien Rose bei jeder Erwähnung des anderen Doctors zusammenzuzucken und als er schließlich bei den Geschehnissen am Strand in Norwegen angekommen war, wurden ihre Augen feucht.

„Das heißt also, Sie sind nur teilweise ein… ein Time Lord?“, fasste Pete zusammen, noch immer über die Bezeichnung seiner Spezies stolpernd. „Im Gegensatz zu… naja, dem anderen?“

„Ähm, nein, andersrum… ich bin teilweise menschlich, aber zum Großteil immer noch Time Lord.“, korrigierte er Pete, der neben ihm auf dem Fahrersitz saß. Der Doctor warf im Rückspiegel einen Blick zu Rose, doch diese schien keine Notiz davon zu nehmen. Also fuhr er schnell und leise fort. „Ich hab‘ nur ein einziges Herz und altere, statt zu regenerieren. Aber in allen anderen Belangen bin und bleibe ich ein Time Lord!“ Endlich sah Rose einen Moment zu ihm. Aber als sich ihre Blicke im Rückspiegel trafen, schaute sie schnell wieder weg, was ihm einen Stich in sein eines Herz versetzte. Ja okay, der letzte Satz war nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechend, aber er hielt es für besser, wenn er seine mangelhaften Sinne erstmal für sich behielt. Andernfalls befürchtete er, würde Rose ihn vermutlich nie akzeptieren. Und damit hätte sie vielleicht nicht mal so unrecht – selbst er fühlte sich anders als früher. Nicht mehr so selbstbewusst und unbesiegbar wie zuvor, sondern eher klein und unbedeutend. Als wäre er eine Last für alle und ein Eindringling in diese Familie.

„Und Sie haben alle Erinnerungen wie der andere?“, fragte Pete weiter nach. Ihn interessierte das Thema brennend und er hatte viele Fragen.

„Jep!“, antwortete der Doctor aber nur knapp. Denn ihm dagegen war das alles ziemlich unangenehm. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Rose wieder zu ihm schaute, doch er hielt den Blick absichtlich gesenkt.

„Aber nur bis zu dem Punkt, wo der andere… – wie war das – … regeneriert ist?“, fuhr Pete mit seinen Fragen fort. „Wo er die ganze Energie in die Hand umgeleitet hat?“ 

Der Doctor wich Roses Blick aus, sah aus dem Fenster und nickte nur. Eigentlich hätte er noch etwas mehr dazu zu sagen gehabt, aber gerade war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

„Und Sie bleiben jetzt bei uns – in diesem Universum, meine ich? Für immer?“

Oje, Pete wollte es heute aber genau wissen. „…Für immer!“, antwortete der Doctor nach einer kleinen Pause, aber er meinte nicht Pete. Stattdessen sah er erneut im Rückspiegel zu Rose – er konnte bei diesen Worten wirklich nicht anders – und diesmal trafen sich ihre Blicke ein weiteres Mal. Sein Herz fing an zu pochen und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als sie seinen Blick für einen langen Moment erwiderte. Zumindest solange bis Jackie ihn unterbrach.

„Darum ist unser erster Weg in die Stadt, um einzukaufen.“, sagte sie, sich von der Rückbank vorbeugend und so den Blickkontakt der beiden unterbrechend. „Wir müssen ihn neu ausstatten! Und er braucht ein eigenes Gästezimmer bei uns.“

Der Doctor horchte alarmiert auf. „Was?“, fragte er irritiert. „Wieso ein Zimmer bei Ihnen?“ Die Vorstellung, mit Roses Eltern unter einem Dach zu leben war… beängstigend! Er hatte schon einmal ein paar Wochen mit Jackie in ihrer winzigen Wohnung verbringen müssen, weil sie sich die Hand gebrochen und Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Aber das war kein Spaziergang gewesen und er hatte nicht vorgehabt, eine solche Wohnsituation zu wiederholen!

„Na wo wollen Sie sonst wohnen? Unter einer Brücke?“, fuhr Jackie ihn an.

Leider hatte sie recht – wo sollte er sonst hin? Er hatte zwar gehofft, er könne bei Rose bleiben, aber er wusste ja gar nicht, ob sie überhaupt eine eigene Wohnung hatte. Er war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, aber vielleicht wohnte sie tatsächlich mit ihren Eltern im Tyler-Anwesen? Groß genug war es allemal. Aber selbst wenn sie eine eigene Bleibe hätte, aktuell sah es nicht danach aus, dass Rose ihn auch bei sich aufnahmen würde. Und Geld für ein Hotel oder etwas Eigenes hatte er nicht. Also hatte er wohl keine andere Wahl, als bei Pete und Jackie einzuziehen – vorerst...

Seufzend rieb er sich die müden Augen. „Nein…“, antwortete er darum kleinlaut und gab es auf, mit Jackie diskutieren zu wollen.

„Na also!“, fuhr sie gut gelaunt fort. „Aber zuerst nach Hause! Ich kann’s kaum erwarten, Tony in meine Arme zu schließen…“

\---

Schließlich bei dem großen Herrenhaus angekommen, tat sie das auch direkt.

„Mummy!“, rief ein blonder, dreijähriger Junge aufgeregt und fiel Jackie in die Arme. Danach tat er dasselbe bei Rose, deren Lächeln fast schon aufrichtig aussah. Klar, dachte der Doctor, sie war in das andere Universum gesprungen mit dem Plan, für immer dort zu bleiben. Eigentlich hätte sie ihren kleinen Bruder nie wieder gesehen, wenn alles so gekommen wäre, wie sie gewollt hätte. Aber das war es nicht. Denn ER war mit der Metakrise entstanden….

„Kommen Sie, ich zeig‘ Ihnen alles!“, sagte Pete schließlich, während sich die beiden Frauen von Tony anhörten, was er den ganzen Tag mit der Babysitterin gemacht hatte.

„Sie haben umgeräumt….“, stellte der Doctor fest, als er in den riesigen, edel ausgestatteten Eingangsbereich trat. Als er das erste Mal hier gewesen war, war alles sehr pompös gewesen, mit vielen Goldverzierungen, frischen Blumen und alles auf Hochglanz poliert. Die edlen Oberflächen waren zwar geblieben, aber alles wirkte viel freundlicher, viel gemütlicher. Hier und da lagen Spielzeuge herum, an der großen Garderobe hingen Jacken für alle Familienmitglieder und darunter reihten sich Schuhe in allen Größen aneinander. „…Gefällt mir!“, sagte er und meinte es ernst.

Die große, gut ausgestattete Küche hatte sich nur wenig verändert. Dafür aber war das Wohnzimmer mit seinen dicken Teppichen und hunderten von Kinderspielzeugen ganz anders, als er in Erinnerung hatte.

„Die Cybermen haben damals viel zerstört.“, erklärte Pete. „Ich musste viele Zimmer komplett neu einrichten. Aber das war auch gut so, es war Zeit für einen Neuanfang!“ Bei diesen Worten kamen Jackie und Rose mit Tony zur Tür herein und Pete schenkte seiner Familie ein liebevolles Lächeln.

Sie beendeten ihre Runde im Erdgeschoss des großen Herrenhauses, bevor sie die große, reichverzierte Treppe nach oben gingen.

„Sie können das Zimmer hier haben!“, sagte Jackie schließlich und öffnete die Tür zu einem der großen Gästezimmer. Im vorderen Bereich mit einem großen, gut bestückten Bücherregal, einem runden Tisch und zwei dazu passenden Sesseln ausgestattet, stand um die Ecke und etwas abgetrennt vom Rest des Zimmers ein großes Bett, eine Kommode mit Fernseher und ein üppiger Wandschrank. Die Wände waren in einem freundlichen Pastellton tapeziert und an den großen, alten Fenstern hingen lange, schwere Gardinen. Es gab sogar einen gemütlichen, kleinen Kamin, vor dem ein schöner, edel aussehender Teppich lag.

Der Doctor schluckte und fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Eigentlich sollte er dankbar sein über seine großzügige, stilvoll eingerichtete Unterkunft. Aber dieses Zimmer symbolisierte leider auch alles, vor dem er sein ganzes, bisheriges Leben davongelaufen war – Häuslichkeit, Familie, Verantwortung. Oder besser gesagt Enge, Zwänge und Verpflichtungen. Allein die bloße Vorstellung, den Rest seines Lebens in diesem kleinen Zimmer zu verbringen, schnürte dem Doctor wie am Vortag die Luft ab. Und ihm wurde auch wieder schwindlig dabei. Was war plötzlich los mit ihm?

Dieselbe Frage stellte sich auch Rose, die stumm hinter ihrer Mutter stand, die Reaktionen des Doctors aber genau beobachtet hatte. Ihr war gleich aufgefallen, dass er plötzlich blass um die Nase geworden war und dass sogar seine Hände angefangen hatten, ein wenig zu zitterten. Ob es daran lag, dass er schon den ganzen Tag so wenig gegessen hatte? Oder machte sich jetzt doch langsam der Schock über seine ganze Situation bemerkbar?

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn erstmal in Ruhe ankommen lassen…“, schlug Rose plötzlich vor und schob ihre Mutter und ihren Stiefvater bestimmt zur Tür hinaus.

„Aber wir müssen doch noch einkaufen gehen!“, protestierte Jackie, doch Rose blieb hartnäckig.

„Das können wir morgen immer noch, Mum! Ich fühl‘ mich wie gerädert! Lass es für heute gut sein, okay?!“

Das war das erste Mal seit Bad Wolf Bay, dass Rose mehrere Sätze hintereinander sprach. Darum drehte sich der Doctor zu ihr um und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Hatte sie ihm zuliebe die Einkaufspläne verschoben, weil sie seinen Anflug von Panik bemerkt hatte? Oder wollte sie sich wirklich nur selbst ausruhen?

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Rose den Raum verließ, ihre Mutter an den Schultern vor sich herschiebend. In ihren Augen konnte der Doctor Besorgnis, aber auch Mitleid und einen Hauch von Zuversicht erkennen. Und plötzlich war er sich sicher, dass sie es wirklich ihm zuliebe getan hatte.

Mit den Lippen formte er ein stummes ‚Danke‘, bevor Rose die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihn allein im Zimmer zurückließ.

Dieses quälende Gefühl der Leere kam beinahe sofort zurück. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich fehl am Platz, dass er am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und weggerannt wäre. Aber wohin? Er hatte keine TARDIS mehr! Er hatte auch keine Freunde in diesem Universum! Er hatte nichts und niemanden, außer Rose und ihre Familie.

Geschlagen seufzend, setzte er sich auf die Kante des großen, mit dunkelblauer Satinwäsche bezogenen Bettes. Rose… Er konnte gut verstehen, warum sie so abweisend ihm gegenüber war. Hätte er gekonnt, hätte er die Zeit zurückgedreht und die Metakrise irgendwie verhindert, nur damit sie mit IHM zusammenbleiben konnte. Aber das ging nicht. Selbst mit TARDIS wäre das unmöglich gewesen. Er konnte nichts tun, um ihr ihren einzigen Wunsch zu erfüllen – ins andere Universum zurückzukehren. Er konnte ihr nur zur Last fallen und ihr Leben ruinieren…

Müde rieb sich der Doctor die Augen – seit wann zitterten seine Hände eigentlich so? – und vergrub anschließend das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ihm brummte schon seit ihrem Flug der Kopf und seine deprimierenden Gedanken halfen nicht gerade dabei, die Kopfschmerzen wieder loszuwerden. Das waren sicher noch die Auswirkungen von der Metakrise – sein Körper musste sich erstmal an die menschliche DNA gewöhnen. Außerdem war sein Blick noch immer leicht verschwommen und das strengte auf Dauer seine Augen ziemlich an. Vielleicht war es gut, am nächsten Tag mit Jackie einkaufen zu gehen – da konnte er sicherlich auch mal bei einem Optiker vorbeisehen… – Beim Optiker vorbei SEHEN… das war eigentlich ziemlich lustig….

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seinen Anflug von Albernheit und er hob überrascht den Kopf, bevor er aufstand und die Tür öffnete.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollen vielleicht einen Tee…“, sagte Rose vorsichtig, ihm die Tasse entgegenhaltend.

„Ähm…, ja, gern!“, antwortete der Doctor unsicher, bevor er ihr die Tasse abnahm. „Danke!“

„In ‘ner halben Stunde gibt’s Abendbrot, also…“, begann Rose, ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen blickend.

„Ich glaub‘, ich passe!“, antwortete er kopfschüttelnd und sorgte damit dafür, dass Rose ihn nun doch überrascht ansah. Stimmt, früher hätte er nie eine Mahlzeit ausgeschlagen. Aber er fühlte sich gerade nicht besonders gut und hatte wirklich keinen Appetit. „Aber danke für den Tee!“, versuchte er, seine abweisenden Worte etwas abzuschwächen und nahm einen Schluck. Selbst Roses Tee schmeckte wie nach einem dritten Aufguss, aber dafür war er mit viel Zucker gesüßt, so wie er – oder ER – es immer gemocht hatte und half gegen die zitternden Hände. Klar, immerhin konnte er darauf vertrauen, dass Rose immer genau wusste, was er brauchte! Genau wie früher…

„Okay…“, sagte Rose, Enttäuschung und Verunsicherung klar in der Stimme. „…Aber wenn Sie etwas brauchen, dann sagen Sie’s ruhig!“, fuhr sie fort. „Mein Zimmer ist gleich nebenan! Und wir teilen uns das Bad!“

Der Doctor nickte nur und so ließ Rose ihn wieder allein. Gedankenversunken und noch immer mit der Teetasse in der Hand starrte er eine Weile auf die verschlossene Tür. Vielleicht war seine Situation doch nicht ganz so hoffnungslos? Immerhin hatte Rose ihm Tee gebracht und wieder ein paar Worte mit ihm geredet! Und sie hatte ihm angeboten, er könne zu ihr kommen, wenn er etwas brauchte. Das war ein Anfang in die richtige Richtung, oder? Er konnte es nur hoffen…


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Morgen war nicht besser als der erste. Im Gegenteil, der Doctor fühlte sich noch müder als am Tag zuvor. Er war es eigentlich gewohnt, nicht länger als eine Stunde am Tag schlafen zu müssen, manchmal nicht mal das. Er hatte nie Probleme gehabt, mehrere Tage am Stück ohne Schlaf auszukommen. Darum hatte er auch den Großteil der letzten Nacht am Fenster gestanden und zu den Sternen hinaufgeblickt, hatte eine Weile im Selbstmitleid gebadet über das, was er alles verloren hatte, sich dann wiederum über das gefreut, was er zurückbekommen hatte und eine Weile hatte er sich auch mit dem kleinen Säulenteil der TARDIS beschäftigt und Pläne geschmiedet, wie er das zum Wachsen bringen könnte. Doch irgendwann war er in einem der Sessel sitzend eingenickt, obwohl es draußen schon dämmerte.

Dementsprechend müde öffnete er seine Tür, als Jackie wieder einmal mit der Faust dagegen schlug und so laut seinen Namen rief, dass vermutlich auch die Nachbarn in mehreren Kilometern Entfernung sie noch würden hören können. Jeden Morgen so geweckt zu werden, war nicht gerade eine schöne Aussicht auf die Zukunft…

„Na endlich! Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit, dass Sie verschlafen?!“, schimpfte sie und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Sein T-Shirt war noch zerknitterter als gestern, seine Haare ein einziges Durcheinander und seine stoppeligen Wangen konnten langsam als ungepflegt bezeichnet werden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war keine gute Idee, das Einkaufen auf heute zu verschieben. So kann ich Sie unmöglich vor die Tür lassen!“ Noch bevor der Doctor protestieren konnte, schob sie ihn an den schmalen Schultern in Roses Badezimmer, wo er sich zumindest das Gesicht waschen und die Haare neu sortieren konnte. In der Zwischenzeit brachte Jackie ihm ein frisches Hemd von Pete, welches der Time Lord nur widerwillig anzog – es passte nicht wirklich und war für seine schmale Gestalt viel zu breit geschnitten, insgesamt aber dann doch wieder zu kurz, denn Pete war kleiner als er – aber mit seinem blauen Jackett darüber ging es einigermaßen. Danach schleifte Jackie ihn ungeduldig nach unten in die Küche.

Dort saßen Pete, Rose und Tony schon beim Frühstück. Rose sah ihn einen langen Moment mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam Tony zu ihm angerannt und fiel ihm überschwänglich in die Arme.

„Doctaaa!“, quäkte er hocherfreut und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Pete lachte.

„Er hat viele Geschichten von Ihnen gehört.“, erklärte er Tonys überraschenden Ausbruch. „Gestern konnte er noch nicht so recht einordnen, wer Sie sind. Aber ich hab‘ ihm heute Morgen erklärt, dass Sie tatsächlich der Doctor aus Roses Geschichten sind, die er so mag!“

Unsicher fuhr sich der Time Lord mit der Hand durch die Haare, während Tony sich an sein Hosenbein klammerte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Kommst du mit raus spielen?“, fragte der kleine Junge und der Doctor hätte schon beinahe ja gesagt, wurde aber von Jackie unterbrochen.

„Tony, der Doctor muss zuerst mit Rose und mir in die Stadt fahren. Danach könnt ihr aber sicher draußen ein bisschen spielen…“ Sie warf dem Time Lord einen fragenden Blick zu, was ihm fast schon komisch vorkam – seit wann fragte Jackie, was er für Pläne hatte – bevor sie ihren kleinen Sohn von seinem Bein pflückte.

„Aber dann ist er vielleicht nicht mehr hier!“, jammerte der Kleine und sah ihn mit großen, runden Augen an. „Rose hat gesagt, der Doctor verschwindet immer wieder!“

Autsch – das hatte gesessen. Er zuckte nicht wirklich zusammen, aber schluckte schwer bei diesem eigentlich harmlosen, doch ziemlich schmerzhaften Kommentar. Auch Rose, die bisher stumm am Frühstückstisch gesessen und die Szene beobachtet hatte, drehte sich weg und selbst Jackie schloss für einen Moment peinlich berührt die Augen.

„…Ja, aber jetzt bleib‘ ich hier, versprochen!“, antwortete der Doctor schließlich und zwang sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, als er in die Knie ging, um Tony auf Augenhöhe anzusprechen. „Ich spiel‘ gern mit dir, wenn wir wieder da sind!“

„Jaaaaa!“ Hocherfreut drückte der kleine Junge den Doctor und rannte dann aus der Küche, gefolgt von Jackie und Pete.

Verlegen an seinem Ohr spielend, setzte er sich schließlich an den Tisch gegenüber von Rose, die gerade ihr Frühstück beendete. Auch er hatte eine Tasse Tee mit zwei Scheiben Toast vor sich stehen, aber noch immer fehlte ihm jeder Appetit. Ob der wohl jemals wiederkam?

„Sie haben unsere Geschichten erzählt?“, fragte er leise und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns im Gesicht, als er eine der Toastscheiben mit Marmelade bestrich. Es war irgendwie komisch, Rose jetzt wieder zu siezen, obwohl er ihr am Strand seine Liebe gestanden und sie geküsst hatte. Aber sie tat es bei ihm auch, also wollte er ihr nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

„Ich hab‘ Geschichten vom Doctor erzählt…“, antwortete sie jedoch nur knapp und versetzte ihm damit ein weiteres Mal einen Stich ins Herz. Seinen ersten Impuls – ihr mit Nachdruck zu sagen, dass ER der Doctor war – herunterschluckend, hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne und warf ihr einen verletzten wie gleichermaßen verärgerten Blick zu.

Doch den ignorierte Rose gekonnt – wahrscheinlich hatte sie dank Jackie genug Übung darin. Stattdessen stand sie auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche.

Seufzend legte der Doctor seine Toastscheibe weg und vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Er war eindeutig zu müde für so etwas. Wie konnte er Rose nur davon überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich der Doctor war? Denn ehrlich, ihre Abweisungen und bissigen Kommentare fingen langsam an, an seinem Ego zu zehren. Und mit dem war es gerade sowieso nicht weit hergeholt. Nachdem sie ihm gestern Abend den Tee gebracht hatte, war er eigentlich optimistisch gewesen, dass sie wieder zueinanderfinden konnten. Aber nach ihren Worten eben bezweifelte er das wieder. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum sendete sie ihm so zweideutige Signale? Er verstand, warum Rose sauer auf den Doctor war, aber er konnte auch nichts für ihre Situation! Er hatte sich das ebenso wenig ausgesucht wie sie!

Jackie rief schon wieder ungeduldig nach ihm, darum stand er resigniert seufzend auf – natürlich ohne einen Bissen gegessen zu haben – und folgte ihr zum Auto.

Doch vor der Tür erwartete ihn eine weitere Überraschung. Noch bevor er in den schwarzen Kombi einsteigen konnte, wurde er plötzlich von Fotografen und Reportern belagert. Jackie und Rose drängelten sich wortlos und sichtlich genervt durch die Menge, doch er machte den Fehler, irritiert stehenzubleiben. Darum wurde er sofort von einer Traube Menschen eingeschlossen und konnte bald nicht mehr klar sehen wegen der ganzen Blitzlichter der Fotoapparate.

„Wie ist Ihr Name, Sir?“, fragte einer neben ihm. Auf der anderen Seite rief einer „Werden Sie Vitex übernehmen?“ Und wieder einer vor ihm „Sind Sie der neue Freund von Rose Tyler?“ Das waren noch die harmloseren Varianten dieser Frage. Tatsächlich schaffte es einer der Paparazzi, direkt nach ihrem sexuellen Verhältnis zu fragen und der Doctor hätte diesen beinahe in Grund und Boden geschnauzt – ob diese aggressiven Tendenzen von Donnas Einfluss auf die Metakrise kamen? – als Jackie nach ihm rief.

„Ignorieren Sie die einfach und kommen Sie schon!“

Also schob sich der Doctor mit „Entschuldigung“ oder „Verzeihung“ durch die Menschentraube und war froh, als er schließlich auf der Rückbank des Autos saß.

„Ist das immer so?“, fragte er entsetzt, während er den Reportern und Paparazzi durch die getönte Heckscheibe hinterher sah.

„Naja, als Rose und ich hier angekommen sind, hat das die Medien ein paar Wochen beschäftigt.“, antwortete Jackie vom Beifahrersitz aus. „Wahrscheinlich hat sich inzwischen rumgesprochen, dass wir im Ausland waren und jemanden mitgebracht haben. Aber keine Sorge, nach ein paar Tagen haben die jemand Spannenderes gefunden und lassen uns in Ruhe! Das gehört leider auch dazu, die Familie eines Wirtschaftsmillionärs zu sein…“

Der Doctor nickte und sah sich während der Fahrt aufmerksam um. Er erkannte hier und da ein paar Unterschiede zum anderen Universum, zum Beispiel waren Straßennamen anders, die Werbetafeln waren interaktiv, hier und da fand er Technik, die er noch nie gesehen hatte und über ihnen kreuzten Zeppeline den Himmel.

Vor einem riesigen Kaufhaus hielten sie schließlich an – _Heinrich‘s_ war der Name und erinnerte doch verdächtig an das Kaufhaus, in dem er Rose getroffen und welches er in die Luft gejagt hatte – und traten ein. Drinnen erschlug den Time Lord jedoch beinahe die schiere Menge an verschiedensten Artikeln – Klamotten soweit das Auge reichte! Und Jackie stürmte bereits fest entschlossen in die Herrenabteilung.

Anfangs überließ Jackie dem Doctor noch selbst die Auswahl seiner neuen Klamotten. Doch nachdem er als erstes mit einem engen, braunen Nadelstreifenanzug aus der Garderobe kam und Rose daraufhin blass um die Nase und mit Tränen in den Augen davonstürmte, änderte sie ihre Strategie.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?“, schimpfte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich dachte, es hilft ihr, wenn ich wie früher aussehe!“, pampte er zurück. Tatsächlich hatte er gehofft, Rose könne ihn eher als Doctor akzeptieren, wenn er auch so aussähe wie ER. Aber ihrer Reaktion zufolge hatte er wohl alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. „Okay, dann keine Anzüge mehr!“, entschied er plötzlich und kramte sich in einem Anflug aus überschießendem Enthusiasmus und einem Gefühl der Leere durch die Regale – eine eigenartige Mischung, die er so noch nie gefühlt hatte. Nicht wirklich darauf achtend, was er eigentlich alles mitnahm, da er in Gedanken noch immer bei Rose war, hatte er bald einen ganzen Stapel der unterschiedlichsten Klamotten im Arm und verschwand damit in der Umkleide.

Am Ende – und keine Sekunde zu früh wie er fand, denn diese ständige Umzieherei war auf Dauer wirklich anstrengend – hatte der Doctor eine bunte Mischung aus Jeans, T-Shirts, ein paar lässigen Hemden und Kapuzen-Pullis zusammengesucht, in denen er glaubte, sich einigermaßen wohl zu fühlen und mit denen er für eine Weile auskommen sollte. Jackie hatte ihm in der Zwischenzeit auch ein paar Unterhosen und Socken eingepackt – ohne ihn fragen zu müssen, was er für gewöhnlich trug, denn sie hatte schon das eine oder andere Mal unfreiwillig die Unterwäsche des Doctors zu Gesicht bekommen – und sie hatte sogar einen schönen, langen Mantel gefunden, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seinem alten hatte. Rose würde das einfach entschuldigen müssen, denn selbst Jackie musste zugeben, dass ihm der Mantel immer hervorragend gestanden hatte und auch jetzt ganz passabel zu seinem neuen Kleidungsstil passte.

Mit großen, vollen Tüten bepackt, liefen die beiden schließlich auf der Suche nach Rose durch die Gänge. „Was denken Sie, wie lange wird Rose mich noch hassen?!“, fragte der Doctor nach einer Pause plötzlich.

Jackie sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie hasst Sie doch nicht!“, widersprach sie. „Sie ist nur so niedergeschlagen, weil sie beim… naja, beim Doctor bleiben wollte. In dem anderen Universum eben…“

„Und genau deswegen hasst sie mich!“, warf der Doctor ein, der Ton schärfer und schmerzvoller, als er beabsichtigt oder Jackie erwartet hätte. „…Weil sie wegen mir hierbleiben musste…“, fuhr er leiser fort und senkte beschämt den Blick. Ihn einen Moment lang musternd, schüttelte Jackie schließlich den Kopf.

„Hören Sie…“, begann sie. „Rose hat nicht das gekriegt, was sie sich gewünscht hat – aber das haben wir alle nicht! Ich hätte mir zum Beispiel gewünscht, dass mein Pete nicht von diesem Auto überfahren worden wäre. Stattdessen habe ich einen Mann, der zwar wie mein Pete aussieht, aber nun mal nicht er ist. Trotzdem mache ich das Beste daraus und bin dankbar für die zweite Chance mit ihm.“ Da der Doctor sie nur mit großen, traurigen Augen ansah – bei Gott, er sah dann wirklich aus wie ein Hundewelpe – fuhr sie seufzend fort. „Als wir das erste Mal hier gelandet sind, war es schwer für Rose. Es hat über einen Monat gedauert, bis sie wieder lachen konnte. Und danach sie hat alles in Bewegung gesetzt, um zu ihm zurückzukommen. Und nun… Naja, Sie sehen IHM nun mal zum Verwechseln ähnlich! Es ist schwer für sie, sich mit der neuen Situation abzufinden. Aber sie wird sich schon beruhigen, keine Sorge. Geben Sie ihr etwas Freiraum und mehr Zeit!“

Der Doctor nickte, sagte aber nichts. Für ihn klang das alles wie ‚Rose muss sich damit abfinden, dass sie nur ihn als billigen Ersatz bekommen hatte!‘ Er war doch nichts weiter als der Trostpreis. Immerhin wollte sie nicht ihn, sondern den Doctor! Und bei Rassilon, sie sollte ihn auch haben! Rose sollte sich nicht mit ihm zufrieden geben müssen. Sie verdiente keine schlechte Kopie, sondern das Original! Er sollte nicht mal hier sein, nicht mal existieren!

Ein weiteres Mal zog sich dem Doctor die Brust zusammen und er begann, zu zittern. Da diesmal sogar seine Knie weich wurden, hielt er plötzlich an und setzte sich tief durchatmend auf einen der Bänke im Mittelgang des Kaufhauses. Diesmal bemerkte selbst Jackie, wie blass er auf einmal geworden war und hielt ebenfalls an, ihn besorgt musternd. Doch dann knurrte sein Bauch laut und ihr wurde klar, was sein eigentliches Problem war.

„Mensch, Sie sind ja völlig unterzuckert! Kommen Sie, draußen gibt es einen China-Imbiss.“ Mit diesen Worten zog Jackie den Doctor wieder auf die wackeligen Beine, aus dem Kaufhaus und zu dem Imbiss.

Als sie auf ihre Bestellung warteten, schrieb Jackie noch schnell eine Nachricht an Rose, wo sie waren und ein paar Minuten später setzte diese sich zu ihnen, selbst mit einigen Einkaufstüten beladen.

„Wo warst du so lange?!“, schimpfte Jackie. „Und was hast du da alles eingekauft, wir waren wegen dem Doctor hier!“

„Ich hab‘ auch ein paar Klamotten gebraucht.“, antwortete Rose schnippisch. „Vor dem letzten Dimensionssprung hab‘ ich viele Sachen verschenkt, weil ich nicht davon ausgegangen bin, dass ich wiederkomme!“ Sie sah ihre Mutter mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Bitterkeit an, weshalb Jackie resigniert seufzte.

„Schon gut, ist ja nicht so wichtig…“, sagte sie deeskalierend. Sie wollte keinen Streit provozieren. Um das Thema zu wechseln, sah sich Jackie kurz um und ihr Blick fiel auf den Time Lord, der noch immer viel zu still und betrübt am Tisch saß und wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Chop Suey herumstocherte. Na toll, da hatten sich die beiden endlich wieder und dann schmollten sie wie kleine Kinder! Großartig! Wenn das so weiterging, brauchte sie bald Antidepressiva!

„Okay, als nächstes auf unserer Liste steht die Drogerie!“, seufzte Jackie schließlich, dem Doctor einen Blick zuwerfend. Seine drei-Tage-Stoppeln und seine ungemachten Haare ließen ihn noch blasser und elender wirken, als er ohnehin schon aussah. Vielleicht würde er sich ja nach einer heißen Dusche, einer Rasur und mit gemachten Haaren besser fühlen? Denn zugegeben, bisher benahm er sich nicht gerade wie der Doctor. Sie kannte ihn eigentlich nur hyperaktiv, aufgedreht und überheblich, nicht verunsichert, deprimiert und schweigsam. Aber so wie Rose ihn aktuell behandelte, brauchte sie sich vielleicht nicht über seine trübsinnige Stimmung wundern.

In der Drogerie ging es zum Glück schneller als bei den Klamotten – zumindest solange, bis sie bei der Auswahl an Haargel ankamen. Er suchte eines wie das, was er sonst immer benutzt hatte, aber das war von einem anderen Planeten und einer ganz anderen Zeit gewesen. Laut Aufdruck und Beschreibung waren alle toll, aber das hielt der Doctor für wenig glaubwürdig. Doch die Auswahl war einfach viel zu groß, um sich zu entscheiden! Eigentlich müsste er alle einmal ausprobieren, aber er glaubte nicht, dass das im Laden erlaubt war…

„Wieso nehmen Sie nicht einfach von allen Vielversprechenden eins mit und probieren Sie zuhause aus?“

Der Doctor hob überrascht den Blick, während er vor dem Regal hockte. Rose stand neben ihm und schenkte ihm tatsächlich ein schüchternes, kleines Lächeln, während sie ihm den Einkaufskorb entgegenhielt.

„Gute Idee!“, sagte er nach einer kleinen Pause und grinste breit, bevor er eine Auswahl an Haarprodukten in ihren Korb warf.

Schwer schluckend wandte Rose unauffällig den Blick ab. Sein breites Grinsen sah tatsächlich genauso aus wie das des Doctors. Das war so unfair! Bei seinem Anblick schlug ihr Herz ein bisschen schneller, doch gleichzeitig zog sich auch ein Knoten in ihrem Bauch zusammen. ER sah ihm so ähnlich! Hätten sie am Strand nicht unterschiedliche Anzüge getragen, hätte sie Rose nicht einmal unterscheiden können! Aber ER benahm sich nicht wie der Doctor. Zumindest hatte sie bisher nur wenige der alten Gewohnheiten des Doctors bei ihm gesehen. Doch dieses Grinsen… Wieso machte er es ihr nur so schwer?!

„Können wir dann endlich gehen?!“, drängelte Jackie, die gedanklich schon im nächsten Laden war. „Wir brauchen noch neue Schuhe!“

„Schuhe?“, fragte der Doctor irritiert. „Ich hab‘ Schuhe!“ Zum Beweis sah er nach unten auf seine roten Turnschuhe und wackelte darin mit den Zehen, was natürlich keiner sehen konnte.

„Die ausgelatschten Dinger würde ich nicht gerade als Schuhe bezeichnen!“, antwortete Jackie, während sie voran zu den Kassen marschierte. „Und was wollen Sie zu den offiziellen, feinen Anlässen tragen? – Oh mein Gott, da fällt mir ein, Sie brauchen auch noch einen Smoking! Wir müssen mit Petes Schneider sprechen, in einen von der Stange passen Sie wahrscheinlich zweimal rein…“

„Was?“ Die Augen des Doctors wurden bei Jackies Gerede immer größer vor Entsetzen, während Rose sich ein kleines, schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Sie kannte die schicken Partys ihrer Eltern und freute sich beinahe schon darauf, IHN inmitten der High Society zu sehen – er wäre genauso fehl am Platz wie sie.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, ein Smoking ist auch nichts anderes als ein schickerer Anzug! Hopp Hopp!“

Jackie bezahlte und schleifte die beiden in den Schuhladen. Doch egal was sie sagte und egal wie sie schimpfte, er ließ sich einfach nicht zu schicken, schwarzen Herrenschuhen überreden. Stattdessen stellte er zu seiner freudigen Überraschung fest, dass es die Art Turnschuhe, die er immer trug, auch in diesem Universum gab. Dass das Logo ein kleines bisschen anders aussah und auf die andere Seite gedruckt war, übersah der Doctor wohlwollend und so musste Jackie ihm statt schicker Herrenschuhe noch zwei Paar Turnschuhe kaufen – das eine Paar davon schwarz und das andere grau. Immerhin hob das seine Laune erheblich, denn als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, war er es diesmal, der ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, während Jackie schlecht gelaunt und schmollend hinter ihm her trottete. Zumindest solange, bis sie bei einem Optiker vorbeikamen.

„Ähm… gehen Sie doch schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!“, sagte der Doctor, sich nervös am Ohrläppchen spielend, bevor er tatsächlich in dem Laden verschwand.

„Was will er denn beim Optiker?!“, fragte Jackie verwundert.

„Der Doctor hat zum Lesen eine Brille getragen, weißt du nicht mehr?“, antwortete Rose und blieb stehen, um auf die Tür des Optikers zu starren. „Kann doch sein, dass ER auch eine braucht…“

„Was du noch alles weißt…“, murmelte Jackie und seufzte. „Na gut, wollen wir mit reingehen oder schon mal in den nächsten Laden?“

Doch Rose antwortete nicht und blieb, wo sie war. In ihrer Tasche kramend, zählte sie laut von zehn rückwärts. Ihre Mum sah sie entgeistert an, als hätte sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren, aber als sie bei null ankam, kam der Doctor noch einmal aus der Tür und sah sie verlegen an. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen – Rose hielt ihm bereits ihre Kreditkarte entgegen. Er nahm sie mit einem „Danke!“ und verschwand wieder.

„Jetzt können wir weiter!“, seufzte Rose und ging voran, eine sprachlos mit dem Kopf schüttelnde Jackie auf den Fersen.

Die beiden Frauen kauften noch ein paar Lebensmittel ein, verstauten alles in ihrem schwarzen Kombi und warteten dann auf einer Bank in der Einkaufspassage sitzend auf den Doctor. Als dieser eine halbe Stunde später wiederkam, fuhr er sich mit der Hand verlegen durch die Haare – und hatte tatsächlich eine Brille auf der Nase. Diese sah der, die der Doctor immer getragen hatte, ziemlich ähnlich – es hätte dieselbe sein können, nur in mattschwarz statt in schildpatt – deswegen musste Rose erneut den Blick von ihm abwenden. Tat er das eigentlich mit Absicht? Konnte er nicht verstehen, dass ihr sein Anblick wehtat, wenn er genau wie der Doctor aussah?

Er tat es tatsächlich mit Absicht. Aber natürlich nicht, um Rose zu verletzen. Stattdessen hegte er die Hoffnung, dass Rose ihn besser akzeptieren und einfacher als Doctor wahrnehmen würde, wenn er auch so aussah wie dieser. Aber anhand ihrer Reaktion war schnell klar, dass er wieder einmal danebengelegen hatte. Zumindest konnte er nun mit Brille endlich wieder klar sehen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Kopfschmerzen, die den halben Tag schon immer schlimmer geworden waren, wieder etwas abnahmen.

Die Autofahrt nach Hause war genauso angespannt und unangenehm still wie die Hinfahrt. Erst Tony lockerte die Stimmung wieder auf, als dieser vor Freude quietschend aus dem Haus stürmte und den Doctor umarmte, sobald sie in die breite Einfahrt vorgefahren und ausgestiegen waren. Dem Time Lord blieb nicht einmal Zeit für eine Begrüßung, bevor Tony ihn schon an der Hand in den Garten hinter das große Anwesen zog.

„In einer halben Stunde gibt’s Tee!“, rief Jackie den beiden noch hinterher, dann waren sie schon verschwunden.

Mutter und Tochter brachten die vielen Einkäufe ins Haus, bevor sich Jackie um die Vorbereitungen zum Tee kümmerte. Doch als sie sah, wie Rose gedankenverloren an einem der großen Fenster stand und in den weitläufigen Garten hinausstarrte, trat sie neben sie.

„Was ist?“, fragte sie und folgte Roses Blick nach draußen. Dort tobte gerade Tony mit dem Doctor herum, offenbar in einem Fang-Spiel, wobei Tony einen kleinen Stock durch die Gegend fuchtelte, während er versuchte, den Time Lord zu erhaschen, der wiederum hinter Büschen, Bänken, Mauern und allerhand Spielgeräten in Deckung sprang. Beide lachten ausgelassen und es sah so aus, als hätten sie wirklich Spaß miteinander.

„Das ist sein Lieblingsspiel…“, sagte Jackie lächelnd. „Er hält sich für den Doctor und der Stock ist sein Schraubenzieher! Ich bin wirklich überrascht! Sonst fremdelt er doch immer, aber zum Doctor scheint er gleich einen guten Draht zu haben!“

Da war es wieder – dieses Wort. Dieser Name für einen Mann, der zwar so aussah wie der Doctor, es aber eigentlich nicht war. Rose schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Er ist nicht der Doctor!“, sagte sie schließlich leise und unendlich traurig, noch immer den Blick auf IHN gerichtet. Er sah ihm so verdammt ähnlich. Bisher hatte er sich zwar ganz anders verhalten, aber jetzt, im wilden Spiel mit Tony, als er lachte und durch die Gegend rannte, kamen die Wesenszüge des Doctors wieder mehr zum Vorschein – seine ausgelassene, hyperaktive Art, sein Frohmut, seine kaum zu bändigende Energie.

„Klar ist er das – sieh ihn dir doch an!“, widersprach Jackie, eindeutig dasselbe wahrnehmend wie ihre Tochter.

„Der Doctor hat mich am Strand zurückgelassen und ist in sein Universum zurückgegangen…“ Bitterkeit, Trauer und endlose Enttäuschung waren in Roses Stimme zu hören, weshalb ihre Mum ihr einen vorsichtigen, abschätzigen Blick zuwarf. Mit Tränen in den Augen, aber dennoch fester Stimme, fuhr Rose fort. „…und ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Doctor dafür hasse…“

„Rose, DAS ist jetzt der Doctor!“, antwortete Jackie und deutete nach draußen, wo Tony gerade den Time Lord eingeholt hatte – oder besser gesagt, hatte der sich von dem kleinen Jungen fangen lassen – und sich auf ihn warf, bis beide lachend durchs Gras rollten. „Und ER hat dich nicht zurückgelassen! ER ist bei dir geblieben! Du hast genau das, was du dir immer gewünscht hast, Rose! Also sei nicht so abweisend ihm gegenüber, er hat dir nichts getan!“

Doch Rose schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, er ist es eben nicht! Der Doctor ist mit der TARDIS verschwunden! Das hast du genauso gesehen wie ich! Also wie kannst du IHN so einfach als den Doctor akzeptieren?“ Rose wandte sich endlich von der Szene draußen ab und sah ihre Mutter mit kritischem Blick an. Schon nach seiner Regeneration zu Weihnachten war Jackie die erste gewesen, die den neuen Doctor akzeptiert hatte, sogar noch eher als Rose selbst. Wie schaffte sie das immer wieder? ER hatte jetzt mehrere Male die Metakrise und dessen Auswirkungen erklärt und auch ihrer Mum musste mittlerweile klar sein, dass er sich ganz anders benahm und eben NICHT der Doctor war!

„Ganz einfach…“, antwortete Jackie eindringlich. „…Ich hab‘ mit ihm geredet!“ Rose sah ihre Mum mit großen Augen an. „…Im Gegensatz zu dir hab‘ ich mich schon mehr als drei Worte mit ihm unterhalten und ja, er mag vielleicht ein wenig anders sein, unsicherer und etwas stiller – Gott sei Dank dafür – aber das war doch beim letzten Mal genauso! Als er sich das letzte Mal verändert hat – diese Regenerierung oder wie das heißt – war er doch auch ganz anders hinterher. Und da hat er sogar sein Aussehen verändert! Es ist doch jetzt genau dasselbe, nur ohne neues Gesicht!“

„Doch, denn jetzt gibt es ihn zweimal und der richtige Doctor reist immer noch im anderen Universum durch die Weltgeschichte!“, widersprach Rose.

„Du sagst es – im anderen Universum! Aber DIESER Doctor da draußen ist jetzt hier, Rose! Und er ist ebenso der Doctor wie der andere! Sieh ihn dir doch nur an!“ Jackie deutete nach draußen, wo der beinahe-Time Lord noch immer ausgelassen mit Tony spielte.

„…aber das ist genau das Problem…“, sagte Rose nach einer Pause leise und senkte den Blick. Es tat so weh, ihn anzusehen. Noch mehr, wenn er im Spiel mit Tony dem richtigen Doctor noch ähnlicher war. „…Wenn ich IHN ansehe, sehe ich den Doctor. Und ich muss daran denken, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und vermisse, aber auch, wie sehr er mich verletzt hat und wie wütend und enttäuscht ich seinetwegen bin, weil er mich zurückgelassen hat…“ Die Tränen, die sich lange angekündigt hatten, liefen schließlich über Roses Wangen. Jackie nahm ihre Tochter tröstend in die Arme und ließ sie weiterreden. „…Ich weiß auch, ER kann eigentlich nichts dafür, aber ihn anzusehen, tut so weh! Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich ihn überhaupt einordnen soll! Ob ich ihn je als Doctor sehen kann, so wie du. Ich kann ihn nicht mal so nennen! Es ist, als kenne ich ihn gar nicht…“, weinte sie schließlich.

„Rose, Liebes…“, begann Jackie seufzend. „Erinnerst du dich, als wir zum ersten Mal hier gelandet sind? Du hast das damals nicht so mitbekommen, weil du so traurig darüber warst, von IHM getrennt zu sein. Aber das, was du gerade beschreibst, habe ich genauso durchgemacht mit Pete!“ Rose hob den Blick und sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an. „Dein Vater war ganz anders als dieser Pete hier.“, fuhr Jackie fort. „Und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, mich wieder so auf ihn einzulassen. Schließlich war er nicht der Pete, den ich vor 20 Jahren geheiratet hatte. Und ich war auch nicht seine Jackie! Die parallele Variante von mir muss auch ganz anders gewesen sein als ich, darum ging es ihm anfangs nicht besser als mir. Aber wir haben uns zusammengesetzt, haben uns unterhalten, ein paar Mal auch gestritten, aber wir haben uns dabei auch neu kennengelernt! Und weißt du was? Ich hab‘ dabei mehr und mehr von deinem Vater in ihm wiedergefunden und jetzt fühlt es sich fast so an, als wären sie ein und dieselbe Person.“ Rose schluckte ihre Tränen herunter und schaute wieder nach draußen. „Was ich damit sagen will, ist, ich kenne das Gefühl, das du jetzt hast. Es fühlt sich irgendwie an wie Verrat, als würdest du den anderen Doctor betrügen. Aber das ist Quatsch! Er wollte es so für dich! Er wollte, dass du mit deiner Familie zusammen sein kannst! Er hat das für dich entschieden!“

Rose nickte stumm. Ja, der Doctor hatte für sie entschieden. Für sie beide. Das war auch so etwas, weshalb sie so wütend auf ihn war. Er hatte ihr vorgemacht, sie hätte eine Wahl. Aber er hatte sie geschickt manipuliert, damit sie sich für dieses Universum und diesen… Doctor hier entscheiden MUSSTE. Rose war sich sicher, dass der Doctor seinen Satz absichtlich nicht beendet hatte, denn dann wäre sie ihm niemals von der Seite gewichen. Er war feige und manipulativ gewesen, nur um den Schein zu wahren, dass Rose sich aus freien Stücken für IHN entschieden hatte. Und dann war er einfach verschwunden, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Dieser Mistkerl!

Geschlagen seufzend, rieb sich Rose die Augen. Ihr platzte bald der Kopf über diese ganze Grübelei. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht Unrecht – im Gegenteil! Eigentlich war es erschreckend, wie ähnlich ihre Situation mit der von Jackie und Pete vor ein paar Jahren war. Darüber hatte Rose bisher noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Und leider hatte ihre Mum es mit ihrer Gefühlswelt auf den Punkt getroffen. Ihre Worte änderten zwar leider noch nichts an ihrer Situation, aber Rose war froh, jemanden zu haben, der sie gut verstehen konnte. Denn eigentlich war das alles schon ziemlich bizarr und seltsam – naja, so war es mit dem Doctor ja eigentlich immer.

„Kopf hoch, Liebes.“, sagte Jackie schließlich und drückte Rose aufmunternd an sich. „Es wird schon alles wieder gut, versprochen! Komm, wir trinken erstmal Tee!“

\---

Als der Doctor mit einem kichernden Tony im Schlepptau ins Haus kam, war er ziemlich aus der Puste. Er war die ganze Zeit mit dem kleinen Tyler-Jungen durch den Garten gejagt und jetzt war er fix und fertig. Sein Herz pochte so wild von der ganzen Rennerei, es fühlte sich an, als wolle es aus seiner Brust ausbrechen. War das noch normal? Fühlte es sich etwa so an, nur ein Herz zu haben? Wenn ja, war es schrecklich! Von dem bisschen Fangen-Spielen sollte man nicht so außer Atem sein – am allerwenigstens ER! Der Doctor hatte zuvor dank seiner beiden Herzen – und dem respiratorischen Bypass – selten Probleme mit der Kondition bekommen. Aber offenbar würde das nun anders werden! Wie peinlich war das denn bitte?!

Trotzdem hatte es Spaß gemacht, mit dem Dreijährigen zu spielen. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte er seine Sorgen vergessen können. Doch als er schließlich wieder mit am Kaffeetisch saß und Rose seinem vorsichtigen Blick auswich – ihre Augen waren etwas rot, hatte sie etwa geweint? – war dieses lästige, beklemmende Gefühl der Angst und der Einsamkeit zurück. Außerdem wollte ihm noch immer nichts schmecken – nicht einmal Jackies fantastischer Tee. Der hatte ihm immer – das musste er leider zugeben – hervorragend geschmeckt. Aber nicht mit dieser Zunge, nicht mit diesem mangelhaften, unterentwickelten Geschmackssinn. Der Höflichkeit wegen – und weil er nach dem Toben draußen und dem geringen Energieinput heute nun wirklich unterzuckert und durstig war – trank er eine Tasse mit viel Zucker und aß auch ein kleines Stück von Jackies Kuchen, bevor Pete ihn zum Glück ansprach und auf andere Gedanken brachte.

„Rose und ich müssen morgen wieder zur Arbeit zu UNIT.“, fing dieser an, während er seine Kuchengabel auf den Teller legte. „Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie uns begleiten würden!“

Der Doctor sah Rose mit großen, überraschten Augen an. „UNIT?! Sie sagten doch, Sie arbeiten bei Torchwood!“, sagte er, sie direkt ansprechend.

Rose schluckte. Dann zwang sie sich, den Blick zu heben und ihn anzusehen. „…Mittlerweile ist alles UNIT.“, erklärte sie nach einer kleinen Pause. Ihr Stiefvater schien ihr nicht helfen zu wollen – ob das an dem Blick lag, den ihre Mum ihm gerade zuwarf? Na toll! – also fuhr sie fort. „...Als die Harriet Jones in diesem Universum Präsidentin geworden ist, hat sie die beiden Organisationen mit den Predigern zusammengelegt. Es ist jetzt alles eins und heißt UNIT…“

„Und Sie arbeiten beide dort?!“ Der Ton des Doctors war weder eine Frage, noch eine Feststellung, sondern irgendwie beides zugleich. Immerhin schaffte er es, seinen Satz neutral und ohne Vorwurf klingen zu lassen, aber Rose bildete sich trotzdem ein, einen Hauch Missbilligung darin zu hören. In ihrem Heimatuniversum hatte sie nur einmal am Rande mit dem UNIT dort zu tun gehabt, als die Slitheen 10 Downingstreet infiltriert hatten. Damals war es eine Art militärische Geheimorganisation gewesen und Rose konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Doctor zu deren Neigung zum Gebrauch von Waffen gestanden hatte. Andererseits hatte Mickey herausgefunden, dass er früher schon einmal für UNIT gearbeitet hatte, also dürfte er es wohl nicht ganz ablehnen…

„Ja, ich arbeite in der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung und Pete ist Captain…“, antwortete Rose.

„Und ich kümmer‘ mich um die Verpflegung! Ich bin Chefin der Kantine!“, warf Jackie stolz ein.

„Ich hab‘ überlegt, dass es für alle von Vorteil wäre, wenn Sie auch zu UNIT kommen würden, Doctor!“, fuhr nun Pete wieder fort. „Mit Ihren Erfahrungen in Sachen Aliens und Übernatürlichem wären Sie uns eine große Hilfe!“

„Aber ich kenn‘ mich in diesem Universum gar nicht aus!“, protestierte der Doctor. „Alles, was ich weiß, bezieht sich auf das Paralleluniversum! Hier könnte alles ganz anders sein!“

„Ja schon, aber es könnte auch viele Übereinstimmungen geben!“, argumentierte Pete. „Immerhin sind die beiden Universen eng miteinander verbunden und verlaufen… nun ja…, eben parallel!“

Der Doctor schwieg einen Moment und schien über das Angebot nachzudenken. Sollte er tatsächlich bei UNIT anfangen? Das Torchwood hier war zwar anders gewesen als das in seiner Welt, aber reichte das, um dafür zu arbeiten? Als er damals am Strand von ihr erfahren hatte, dass Rose dort arbeitete, hatte er sich nach außen hin für sie gefreut. Aber innerlich war er nicht begeistert gewesen. Für seinen Geschmack nutzte Torchwood zu viele Waffen gegen Aliens, war für Rose viel zu gefährlich und es neigte zu Korruption und Machtmissbrauch. Selbst als er seinerzeit für UNIT gearbeitet hatte, war er nicht immer einer Meinung mit den Befehlshabern gewesen. Oft hatte er im Hintergrund gegen Aliens und UNIT gleichermaßen arbeiten müssen. Wollte er hier ebenfalls so anfangen?

„…Nein!“, sagte er schließlich zur Überraschung aller und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich will nichts mehr mit Torchwood oder UNIT zu tun haben! ‘Tschuldigung!“

„Aber wenn…“, fing Pete noch einmal an, wurde aber überraschend von Rose unterbrochen.

„Er hat nein gesagt!“ Ihr ernster, entschiedener Ton und ihr strenger Blick ließen Pete verstummen.

„Na gut“, seufzte er geschlagen. „Was wollen Sie dann tun, um Ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen?“

Der Doctor senkte den Blick. Darüber hatte er bisher noch nicht nachgedacht. Das hieß, doch, eigentlich war ihm der Gedanke schon ein paarmal durch den Kopf geschossen, aber er hatte ihn bisher immer schnell beiseitegeschoben. Aber er konnte der Frage nicht ewig ausweichen. Pete hatte recht – was sollte er tun? Was KONNTE er tun? Und was hatte er bisher schon alles getan?

„…Ich könnte wieder als Lehrer arbeiten…“, sagte er schließlich nach einer Pause. „…Oder in einer Forschungseinrichtung?... Ich könnte aber auch Obstbauer werden!“ Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich bei dem Gedanken auf seine Lippen. Eigentlich konnte er alles werden, was er wollte! Er konnte nochmal ganz von vorn anfangen! Und das war eigentlich ein ziemlich ermutigender Gedanke…

Rose musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken bei seinem letzten Vorschlag – der hatte sie tatsächlich an den Doctor erinnert. Aber Pete unterbrach ihren Gedanken und lenkte das Thema wieder in ernstere Bahnen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das alles tun könnten…“, sagte er, ebenfalls mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln im Gesicht. „Aber wenn Sie… sagen wir mal, in die freie Wirtschaft einsteigen wollen, brauchen Sie ein paar Unterlagen. Abschlüsse, Zeugnisse, Lebenslauf, Empfehlungen und all sowas.“

„Kein Problem, ich hab‘ doch…“, fing der Doctor an, die Hände in die Jackentaschen schiebend und meinte das gedankenmanipulierende Papier. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „…Nein, hab‘ ich doch nicht!“, fuhr er stirnrunzelnd und enttäuscht fort. „…Aber das macht auch nichts, geben Sie mir eine halbe Stunde, einen Drucker und Zugang zum Internet und dann hab‘ ich alles, was ich brauche!“ Bei Petes ernstem Gesicht erstarb das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Sie wollen Papiere fälschen?“, warf Jackie entsetzt ein. „Wenn das rauskommt, sitzen wir alle im Knast!“

„Da hat sie recht!“, sagte Pete, noch immer mit einem eisernen Gesichtsausdruck. „…Deswegen muss es gut gemacht sein!“

„Pete!“, protestierte Jackie mit hoher Stimme und hielt Tony neben sich die Ohren zu. Doch der kümmerte sich gar nicht um das Gerede der Erwachsenen. Er spielte lieber mit seinem Essen.

„Abschlüsse und Lebenslauf müssen auch der Presse und den Medien standhalten können.“, fuhr Pete fort. „Sie kommen morgen mit zu UNIT – keine Sorge, als Gast meine ich – und dann kümmern wir uns darum!“

„Danke, Pete!“ Der Doctor nickte ihm anerkennend zu, womit das Thema beendet war.

\---

Nach dem Kaffeetrinken verschwanden alle, um ihren täglichen Routinen nachzugehen – Pete in sein Büro, Jackie mit Tony in dessen Spielzimmer und Rose in ihres. Und da der Doctor nicht so recht wusste, was er sonst in diesem großen Haus tun sollte, ging auch er auf sein neues Zimmer. Dort hatten Jackie und Rose ihm die vollen Einkaufstüten hingestellt, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er schon zweieinhalb Tage in denselben Klamotten stecke und – er roch kurz an sich – ja, dringend eine Dusche brauchte. Na großartig – jetzt entwickelte er auch noch Körpergeruch! Gab es eigentlich etwas, das an diesem Körper kein großer Mist war? Denn bis jetzt konnte er dieser ganzen Metakrise noch nichts Positives abgewinnen...

Nein, das stimmte so nicht ganz – es gab etwas Positives. Rose! Er war wieder bei Rose! Und er hatte sich doch die ganze Zeit ohne sie nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als zu ihr zurückzukommen! Gut, sie wich ihm immer noch aus und redete kaum ein Wort mit ihm, aber er hoffte, dass sie sich irgendwann doch noch an die neue Situation gewöhnen würde. Sie brauchte vermutlich nur mehr Zeit…

Der Doctor seufzte und schälte sich aus seinem blauen Anzug. Was machte er sich vor? Rose hasste ihn! Und das zu recht! Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte sie mit IHM zusammen sein können. Wäre er doch nur auf der Crucible geblieben – oder noch besser, hätte der Doctor seine Regeneration zu Ende gebracht. Er hatte dabei ununterbrochen nur an Rose gedacht, vermutlich wäre sein nächstes Ich also noch mehr auf sie geprägt worden als beim letzten Mal. Andererseits hatte der Doctor für SIE die überschüssige Regenerationsenergie in die Hand umgeleitet, damit er sich eben NICHT veränderte, weil SIE ihn in dieser Form so sehr geliebt hatte…

Offenbar war es aber nicht die äußere Erscheinung gewesen, die sie geliebt hatte, sondern alles andere drum herum. Denn andernfalls wäre sie nicht so abweisend zu ihm, immerhin sah er genauso aus wie der Doctor. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur die TARDIS und die damit verbundene Freiheit von Raum und Zeit gewesen, die sie gereizt und die sie geliebt hatte? Immerhin war sie damals erst mit ihm mitgekommen, als er ihr Zeitreisen in Aussicht gestellt hatte…

Aber nun hatte er keine TARDIS mehr… Er hatte nichts! Das winzige Stück Säulenstruktur, das ihm der Doctor gegeben hatte, könnte vielleicht irgendwann mal die Form seines Schiffs annehmen, aber was nützte das? Vielleicht konnte er auch mehrere Dimensionen hineinstecken, es vielleicht dazu bringen, auf der Erde umherzureisen… Aber interstellare oder sogar –galaktische Flüge? ZEITREISEN? Wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen? Ihm fehlte schlichtweg die nötige Energiequelle dafür! Der Doctor hatte Rose am Strand eine leere Versprechung gemacht, um sie zu überzeugen, in diesem Universum zu bleiben. Und dieses Versprechen würde er niemals halten können! Er konnte ihr nichts bieten, um ihren Verlust wieder gutzumachen…

Gedankenversunken ging der Doctor in das Badezimmer, welches er sich von nun an mit Rose teilen würde und trat unter die große, luxuriöse Dusche. Als das heiße Wasser über seinen neuen-alten Körper lief, hob er den Kopf und hielt sein Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl. Denn auf diese Weise konnte niemand sehen, wie seine Tränen langsam ihren Weg über seine Wangen fanden…

\---

Als er schließlich frisch geduscht, rasiert und neu eingekleidet war– er hatte sich für Bluejeans mit einem grauen Kapuzenpulli entschieden – stöberte er durch die Auswahl in seinem Bücherregal. Die meisten Titel kannte er zwar, doch der Doctor stellte beim Durchblättern schnell fest, dass sich die Geschichten hier und da zum anderen Universum unterschieden. Immerhin konnte er noch immer den Inhalt ganzer Seiten mit einem einzigen Blick erfassen – endlich etwas, das sich nicht ins Negative entwickelt hatte – und das beruhigte ihn mehr, als er erwartet hätte. Generell schien sein Kopf und alles darin weitestgehend von der Metakrise verschont geblieben zu sein, zumindest was seine kognitiven und intellektuellen Fähigkeiten anging. Seine Gefühlswelt dagegen war das reinste Chaos. Woher kamen plötzlich diese nagenden Gefühle des Zweifels, der Unsicherheit, der Geringschätzigkeit? Hatte etwa Donnas Einfluss etwas damit zu tun? Hatte sie sich tatsächlich die ganze Zeit derart wertlos gefühlt? Oh Donna… wo auch immer sie jetzt sein mochte, er hoffte, es ginge ihr gut… Zumindest verhältnismäßig, denn auch er wusste, welches Schicksal sie zwangsläufig wegen der Metakrise ereilt haben musste…

Sich müde die Augen reibend, ließ sich der Doctor in das große, frisch bezogene Bett fallen. Um sich von seinen schwermütigen Gedanken abzulenken, zappte er eine Weile durch die Programme des Fernsehers auf der Kommode neben ihm, blieb dann allerdings bei einem Nachrichtensender hängen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er sich ein wenig über die Geschehnisse auf diesem Planeten – in DIESEM Universum – kundig machte! Es konnte immerhin gut sein, dass hier der Verlauf der Geschichte ein wenig anders aussah, als er gewohnt war.

Er sah eine Weile zu und las aufmerksam die vielen Einblendungen der Untertitel, doch schließlich übermannte den Doctor die Müdigkeit von fast drei Tagen parallelem Universum, einer Auseinandersetzung mit Davros und einer Regeneration und er schlief fest ein.

So fand ihn Rose am Abend, als sie ihn zum Essen holen wollte, ausgestreckt auf der Bettdecke liegend. Mit seinem frisch rasierten Gesicht und den wie früher hergerichteten Haaren sah er dem Doctor noch ähnlicher als in den vergangenen Tagen, nur seine Klamotten passten nun nicht mehr ganz ins Bild. Trotzdem, wie er so dalag und schlief – er schnarchte sogar ein kleines bisschen, genau wie der Doctor früher – wurde ihr ein wenig wärmer ums Herz. Hatte ihre Mutter recht? Konnte ER tatsächlich auch der Doctor sein, obwohl sie wusste, dass der Richtige im anderen Universum war? Könnte sie irgendwann vergessen, dass ER nicht er war?

Unbewusst schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, das glaubte sie nicht! Zumindest nicht in naher Zukunft. Dafür war alles noch zu frisch und sein Anblick tat noch zu sehr weh, um die Geschehnisse zu vergessen. Trotzdem hatte ihre Mum mit einer Sache recht – sie sollte wirklich netter zu ihm sein! Er konnte genauso wenig etwas für ihre Situation wie sie. Auch ER saß hier gegen seinen Willen fest und hatte wahrscheinlich nicht mal sonderlich viel Lust, hier mit ihr und ihrer Familie rumzuhängen. Der Doctor hatte Häuslichkeiten gehasst, warum sollte das bei IHM anders sein? Er hatte ihr zwar am Strand gesagt, dass er sie liebte, aber Rose konnte sich vorstellen, dass er tausendmal lieber im anderen Universum geblieben wäre, statt hier festzusitzen, in einem Haus zu wohnen und sich einen Job suchen zu müssen. Das alles war eben nicht der Doctor! War es nie gewesen! Er war ein Freigeist und ein Querdenker und liebte seine Freiheiten über alles. Aber ER saß hier fest, ohne TARDIS… Lag es vielleicht daran, dass Rose Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu akzeptieren? Weil er keine TARDIS hatte und sie nicht zusammen durch Raum und Zeit fliegen konnten?

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, das war es auch nicht. Die ganzen Reisen und Abenteuer waren nur schmückendes Beiwerk gewesen. Was sie am Doctor geliebt hatte war er selbst, seine Persönlichkeit, seine Überzeugungen, seine Taten! Der Mann vor ihr im Bett sah vielleicht so aus wie er, aber er benahm sich nun mal nicht so. Er war definitiv anders! Und Rose wusste nicht, ob sie den neuen Doctor überhaupt mochte, geschweige denn ob sie ihn jemals so lieben konnte wie…

Tief durchatmend trat Rose neben ihn und nahm ihm vorsichtig die Brille von der Nase, um sie auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett zu legen. Dann schaltete sie den Fernseher aus und verließ leise sein Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Scharf einatmend und mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr der Doctor hoch. Da alles um ihn herum dunkel war, dauerte es einen Moment, bevor er wusste, wo er war – einen langen Moment. In diesen schrecklich langen Sekunden glaubte er, noch immer in seinem Albtraum gefangen zu sein – angekettet wie ein wildes Tier, sodass er sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen konnte, um ihn herum Feuer und Zerstörung und Rose, die sich mit kaltem Blick von ihm abwandte und ihm seinem Schicksal überließ, egal wie er sie anflehte, ihm zu helfen. Auch jetzt noch, im Dunkeln in seinem neuen Bett sitzend, schnürte ihm das Gefühl von Panik die Luft ab. Er hatte plötzlich einen starken inneren Drang, aufzuspringen und davonzulaufen – aber wohin? Die Erde kam ihm auf einmal viel zu klein vor.

Da sein Zeitsinn völlig abhandengekommen war, wusste der Doctor nicht einmal, wie spät es war. Aber es war dunkel draußen und im Haus schien alles still zu sein – oder er hörte eben einfach nur schwer – also war es wohl entweder sehr spät am Abend oder sehr früh am Morgen. Schnell stand er auf und lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Aber als auch das nicht wirklich half, weitete er sein Drangwandern auf das Haus aus. Tatsächlich waren alle schon eine Weile im Bett – die große, alte Standuhr in der Galerie zeigte halb zwei Morgens an – und alles war dunkel. Aber irgendjemand hatte ihm zwei Sandwiches und ein Glas Limo in der Küche stehenlassen. Stimmt, er hatte das Abendbrot verschlafen.

Der Doctor probierte einen Bissen, ließ den Rest allerdings liegen. Der fade Geschmack erinnerte ihn nur ein weiteres Mal daran, wie minderwertig er seit der Metakrise war. Auch die Limo schmeckte nicht mehr so gut, wie er gewohnt war. Darum drehte er wieder um und wanderte weiter durch das stille, dunkle Haus. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm selbst das bald zu klein. Er fühlte sich eigenartig bedrängt und eingesperrt. Ob das noch an seinem Albtraum lag? Darum nahm sich der Doctor schließlich seinen neuen Mantel von der Garderobe und flüchtete in den großen Garten.

Die frische, kalte Luft auf seiner Haut und in seinen Lungen tat erstaunlich gut. Sie half dem Doctor, seine verworrenen, kreisenden Gedanken um seinen Albtraum zu sortieren und sich wieder zu beruhigen. Warum hatte ihn der Traum überhaupt so aufgeregt? Immerhin hatte er ständig Albträume, deswegen schlief er für gewöhnlich so selten. Aber dieser hatte ihn richtig aus der Bahn geworfen! Nur warum?

Nach einer Weile ziellosen Umherlaufens blieb der Doctor schließlich stehen. Er wusste warum – der Albtraum war so real gewesen. Nicht unbedingt das Feuer und der Tod, aber die metaphorischen Ketten und die Einsamkeit. Nicht verwunderlich, wenn man plötzlich ohne TARDIS in einem Universum gefangen war, welches einem völlig fremd war und die einzige vertraute Person so tat, als existiere man gar nicht...

Auf der großen Rasenfläche hinter dem Haus, auf der er am Nachmittag noch mit Tony gespielt hatte, blieb der Doctor schließlich stehen und schaute in den nächtlichen Himmel hinauf. Die Wolkenlücken waren groß genug, um die Sterne hindurchschimmern zu sehen – zumindest ein paar, denn die Lichtverschmutzung Londons war nicht unerheblich – aber selbst diese schienen irgendwie fremd zu sein. Er erkannte die meisten großen Konstellationen – den großen Wagen, Kassiopeia, Pegasus und die Perseiden – aber er fand auch ein paar Sterne, die nicht an ihrem gewohnten Platz waren oder sogar fehlten. Klar, fremdes Universum, fremder Sternenhimmel – aber dennoch ziemlich frustrierend für einen Time Lord! Vor allem, wenn er genau wusste, dass er auf diesem blöden Planeten festhing und wahrscheinlich niemals mehr zu eben jenen Sternen würde reisen können.

Eine einsame Träne rollte über seine Wange, die er aber schnell wegwischte, als er sie bemerkte. Er hatte keinen Grund zum Heulen! Ja, hier festzusitzen war nicht optimal. Aber er hatte Rose wieder! Und das hatte er sich doch die ganze Zeit gewünscht. Sie endlich wiederzuhaben, war alle anderen Unannehmlichkeiten wert! Sie schien ihn zwar bisher nicht wirklich zu akzeptieren, aber er war auch erst zwei Tage hier. Vermutlich brauchte sie einfach noch mehr Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Zumindest war es das, was Jackie gesagt hatte und der Doctor hoffte inständig, dass sie recht hatte. Denn so, wie sich Rose momentan ihm gegenüber benahm, brach sie ihm fast das Herz. Er wollte, das alles wieder war wie früher – das altbewährte Team, Ruhm und Hoffnung…

Ach was redete er sich ein, sie wollte nichts anderes als zurück zum Doctor in das andere Universum! In ihren Augen war er nur eine billige Kopie, der Trostpreis! Sie würde ihn niemals akzeptieren! Und damit hätte sie auch vollkommen recht! Sein neuer Körper war das Letzte, viel weniger gallifreyisch, als er gewohnt war. Und in seinem Kopf waren plötzlich so viele, negative Gedanken, dass selbst ER sich nicht wiedererkannte. Was war bei dieser Metakrise nur falsch gelaufen? Was hatte der Doctor am Strand gesagt? Er war ein Produkt des Krieges? Und hatte ER nicht gesagt, Rose solle ihn besser machen, so wie sie es zuvor mit IHM getan hatte? Na großartig! Er war nicht Roses Trostpreis – er war ihre Aufgabe, ihre Bürde, ihre Last. Das war wirklich nicht fair…

Seufzend rieb sich der Doctor mit der Hand über die Augen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich weiter Vorwürfe zu machen. Schließlich konnte er nicht ändern, was passiert war. Er konnte nur versuchen, das Beste aus seiner Situation zu machen und darauf zu hoffen, dass Rose doch irgendwann wieder mit ihm redete. Darum atmete er noch einmal die nächtliche, kalte Luft ein und ging schließlich wieder ins Haus.

\---

Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Rose trotz der späten Stunde an ihrem Fenster stand und genau wie der Doctor gedankenverloren in den nächtlichen Himmel starrte, weil sie einfach nicht schlafen konnte. Zumindest so lange, bis ER in den Garten trat und eine Weile rastlos herumwanderte, bevor er auf der Wiese stehenblieb. Dann beobachtete sie, wie er sehnsüchtig zu den Sternen aufsah. Er wirkte unruhig, nervös, geradezu angespannt. Und sie glaubte auch zu wissen, warum. Klar sehnte er sich nach dem Universum, nach seinen Reisen durch Raum und Zeit. Wie könnte er auch nicht? Er kannte doch nichts anderes, als mit der TARDIS umherzureisen. Das hatte ihn glücklich gemacht! Und nun? Was würde ihn jetzt noch glücklich machen?

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde hier niemals glücklich werden. Nicht in diesem Universum, nicht auf dieser Welt, am Allerwenigsten mit ihr. Wie könnte sie auch genug sein, um all das wiedergutzumachen? Unmöglich! Er hatte gesagt, er liebte sie. Doch Rose konnte ihm nicht mal in die Augen sehen. Der Doctor war grausam gewesen – zu ihr und auch zu IHM. Sie beide hier zurückzulassen, in dem Wissen, dass sie unmöglich glücklich werden konnten…

Was hatte der Doctor am Strand gesagt? Sie solle IHN besser machen? Weil ER voller Blut, Zorn und Rachegelüsten wäre? Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte er vielleicht recht damit gehabt – ER war seiner früheren Regeneration in Jeans und Leder sehr ähnlich. Aber wie solle sie das ändern? Rose hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Sie war nicht seine Rettung oder Erlösung oder als was der Doctor sie auch immer betrachtete – sie war vielmehr seine Strafe! Sie fühlte sich wie die Strafe dafür, dass er auf der Crucible die Daleks vernichtet hatte. Und für diesen Genozid musste er jetzt bei ihr bleiben, ohne TARDIS und die Möglichkeit, durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen, in einem alternden Körper. Er war dazu verdammt, für den kurzen Rest seines Lebens mit ihr auf der Erde zu versauern!

Rose konnte nur hoffen, dass ER das anders sah, denn ansonsten glaubte sie nicht, ihm jemals wieder in die Augen blicken zu können. Sie schaffte es ja jetzt schon kaum…

Der neue Doctor im Garten rieb sich plötzlich übers Gesicht und drehte sich um, um ins Haus zurückzugehen. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Rose, ob sie ihn abfangen und mit ihm reden sollte. Doch sie fand weder die Kraft, noch den Mut dazu in sich. Stattdessen lauschte sie auf seine Schritte im Flur, auf die Tür seines Zimmers, die leise auf- und wieder zuging und legte sich selbst schließlich wieder in ihr Bett, um doch kein Auge zuzumachen.

\---

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren alle zusammen zu UNIT, welches im Glockenturm von Big Ben – und viele Etagen darunter – stationiert war. Der Doctor bekam einen Gastausweis und folgte Pete in sein Büro, um ganze sechs Stunden nicht mehr herauszukommen. Rose wusste zwar, was die beiden vorhatten – IHM einen gefälschten Lebenslauf verpassen und alle nötigen Dokumente ausstellen, damit er in diesem Universum zurechtkam – aber warum dauerte das so verdammt lange!? Was gab es so lange zu besprechen? Bei ihr hatte es nur drei Stunden gedauert, bei ihrer Mum sogar noch weniger.

Seufzend schloss Rose die Augen und atmete tief durch, als sie in ihr kleines Büro trat. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, jemals wieder herzukommen. Eigentlich war ihr Plan gewesen, mit dem letzten Dimensionssprung für immer im anderen Universum zu bleiben. Tja, soviel dazu…

Den ganzen Tag schon musste Rose ihren Freunden und Kollegen erklären, warum sie nun doch wieder hier war. Ihre Kollegen hatten gewusst, dass sie bei ihren Reisen zwischen den Dimensionen auf der Suche nach einem mysteriösen Mann namens Doctor gewesen war, der ihnen mit ihrem Problem der verschwindenden Sterne helfen konnte. Aber auch sie hatten nicht erwartet, Rose jemals wiederzusehen, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich finden würde. Die meisten freuten sich natürlich über diese Überraschung – zumindest sagten sie das – aber es war auch offensichtlich, dass sich Roses Begeisterung darüber in Grenzen hielt. So musste sie sich Unmengen von Glückwünschen über ihren Erfolg und viele dankende Worte anhören, aber eben auch den einen oder anderen mitleidigen Blick ertragen. Klar, sie hatte das Multiversum gerettet und die Sterne zurückgebracht, aber sie war nicht wie geplant bei ihrem Doctor geblieben.

Das zu erklären war sehr schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich. Denn auf der Fahrt hierher hatte Pete entschieden, den Mitarbeitern und Kollegen von UNIT zunächst noch nichts über ihr… ‚ungewöhnliches Mitbringsel‘ zu erzählen, zumindest solange er noch keine offiziellen Papiere und all das hatte. Auch bei UNIT konnte man nicht jedem vertrauen und nach der Sache mit den Cybermen mit insgesamt über fünf Millionen Toten weltweit hatte es viele Unruhen, politische Umbrüche und Unsicherheiten in der Bevölkerung über neue Arten von Technologien und Leben auf der Erde gegeben – kurz gesagt, die Gesellschaft hatte ideologisch einen großen Schritt zurückgemacht und stand nun Neuem generell ablehnend gegenüber. Das ging sogar soweit, dass die meisten Menschen als geradezu xenophob und intolerant bezeichnet werden konnten. Selbst UNITs Hauptaufgabe bestand mittlerweile darin, außerirdisches Leben aufzuspüren und ‚unschädlich zu machen‘, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Unter diesem Aspekt war es also vielleicht sogar gut, wenn der neue Doctor nicht für UNIT arbeitete. Und auch Pete hatte recht damit, möglichst wenigen Menschen von ihm zu erzählen und wenn, dann auch nur das Allernötigste.

Darum hatte Rose alle Fragen zu ihrem mysteriösen Doctor aus dem anderen Universum nur ausweichend und verhalten beantwortet. Das hatte jedoch zur Folge, dass sich gegen Mittag rumgesprochen hatte, dass dieser Doctor sie in dem anderen Universum wohl versetzt haben musste. Immerhin erklärte dieses Gerücht hervorragend, warum Rose nach all ihrem Gerede, unbedingt wieder ins Paralleluniversum zu wollen, nun doch wieder hier war und weshalb sie so niedergeschlagen schien. Und weil so ein Thema für alle unangenehm und heikel war, fragten ihre Kollegen bald nicht weiter nach, was wiederum Rose zu Gute kam, denn eigentlich lagen sie mit ihrem Gerücht ja gar nicht so falsch.

Schließlich vertrieb sie sich die Zeit damit, ihr Büro aufzuräumen – sie hatte es wirklich unordentlich hinterlassen in ihrer Eile, endlich in das richtige Paralleluniversum zu kommen – und die Unterlagen und Aufzeichnungen der Dimensionskanone zu vernichten. Die würde ja nun nicht mehr funktionieren, jetzt, wo sich die Wände der Universen wieder stabilisiert und verschlossen hatten. Rose würde sie ohnehin nicht mehr brauchen. Sie würde den Doctor sowieso nie wieder sehen! Nie wieder von ihm hören! Er hatte sie endgültig verlassen…

Den aufsteigenden Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterschluckend und die neuen, aufkommenden Tränen wegblinzelnd, schmiss Rose vor Wut schließlich in einer einzigen Armbewegung alles von ihrem Schreibtisch, was dort lag, Papiere, Ordner und ihren Laptop. Drei ganze Jahre hatte sie ununterbrochen daran gearbeitet, wieder zum Doctor zurückzukommen. Und er brachte sie wieder her und verschwand einfach! Das war nicht fair! Sie gehörte nicht hierher! Und er hatte gewusst, wie sehr sie bei ihm bleiben wollte! Hatte er eigentlich eine einzige Sekunde dafür verschwendet, darüber nachzudenken, was SIE wollte? Konnte er sich jetzt nur ansatzweise vorstellen, was er ihr mit seiner selbstsüchtigen Entscheidung angetan hatte? Oder glaubte er ernsthaft, die richtige Entscheidung für sie getroffen zu haben!? Nur weil er IHN bei ihr gelassen hatte?

Wütend und frustriert vergrub Rose ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Die vergangenen Tage hatte sie sich schon tausendmal dieselben Fragen gestellt. Fragen, auf die sie doch keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde. Denn er war weg und er kam auch nicht wieder. Sie hatte einmal das Unmögliche möglich gemacht und war zu ihm zurückgekehrt, ein weiteres Mal würde sie nicht so viel Glück haben. Rose wusste auch nicht, ob sie überhaupt ein weiteres Mal zum Doctor zurückwollte, nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Sie war so verdammt wütend auf ihn! – Und trotzdem liebte sie ihn, vermisste sie ihn, so sehr, dass es körperlich wehtat! Rose fühlte sich von ihren Gefühlen so hin- und hergerissen, dass sie glaubte, ihr platze bald der Kopf. Sie musste sich dringend ablenken. Darum begann sie, betäubt von all den über sie hereinbrechenden Gefühlen und wie in Trance, die umhergeflogenen Unterlagen von drei Jahren harter Arbeit aufzusammeln und durch den Schredder zu jagen.

\---

Auch der Doctor glaubte unterdessen, dass sein Kopf bald platzte. Aber nur, weil Pete ihm tausend Fragen stellte, auf die er keine Antworten hatte. Sein Name? – Das war noch einfach, Dr. John Smith. – Wann war er geboren? – Keine Ahnung, zu lange her! Aber er fand den 23.11. immer schon interessant! – Wie alt wollte er sein, 36? – 36?! Er sah doch nicht aus wie 36! 32, maximal! Na gut, 34! – Wo war er geboren? – Ähm… [Dårlig Ulv Stranden](https://doctorwho.fandom.com/de/wiki/D%C3%A5rlig_Ulv_Stranden?action=edit&redlink=1), Norwegen? – Nein, er sprach schließlich Englisch und das auch noch mit einem Londoner Akzent. – Okay, dann Chiswick! – Eltern? – Puh, das war schwer… Aber ihm fielen aus irgendeinem Grund spontan die Namen Verity Lambert und Sydney Newman ein. – Warum hieß er dann Smith mit Nachmanen? – Keine Ahnung, Pete, aus erster Ehe?! – Wo war er zur Schule gegangen? – …Coal Hill School! – Wo hatte er studiert und was für Abschlüsse hatte er? – Keine Ahnung! Irgendwas! Auf jeden Fall Physik, Mathematik, Astronomie, Philosophie, Geschichte… obwohl er von der Geschichte in diesem Universum keine Ahnung hatte… – Okay, das reichte sowieso fürs erste! – wo hatte er schon überall gearbeitet und als was? ­– Ähm… ­– Wer waren seine Freunde in der Schule gewesen? – … ­– Wer seine erste Jugendliebe? – … ­– Kommen Sie, Doctor, strengen Sie sich ein bisschen an! Ich brauche Hintergrundwissen für die Medien!...

So ging das stundenlang! Darum war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der Doctor schon nach zwei Stunden Kopfschmerzen und keine Lust mehr auf das Ganze hatte. Aber Pete zog seinen Plan eisern durch. Am Ende saßen sie sechs Stunden zusammen und hatten einen ausführlichen Lebenslauf, Freunde und Familie, Abschlüsse, Social Media Seiten und Internetauftritte für die vergangenen zehn Jahre ausgearbeitet. Eigentlich ein komplettes, normales, menschliches Leben. Oder besser, ein langweiliges Leben! Und als wäre das alles noch nicht schrecklich genug, ging es anschließend weiter mit Bankverbindungen, Versicherungen, Rentenbescheiden und all dem blödsinnigen Quatsch, von dem der Doctor nie etwas hatte wissen wollen und vor dem er ein Millennium erfolgreich davongelaufen war.

„Steuernummer?!“, rief er entsetzt. „Ich hab‘ 900 Jahre keine Steuern gezahlt und ich fange garantiert jetzt nicht damit an!“

„Das werden Sie leider müssen!“, antwortete Pete, genervt mir den Augen rollend. „Aber um Steuern zu zahlen, müssen Sie erstmal Geld verdienen und dazu brauchen Sie einen Job!“

Der Doctor sah ihn an wie ein Hase im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos. Der innere Drang, das Weite zu suchen oder wenigstens aus dem Gebäude zu verschwinden, war mittlerweile sehr groß.

Aber Pete spielte seine Karten sehr geschickt aus. „Keine Sorge, für den Anfang helfen wir Ihnen natürlich gerne aus. Sie überlegen sich in Ruhe, was in Frage kommt und was nicht. Vielleicht finden Sie ja was, was Ihnen Spaß macht!“

Das hier machte auf jeden Fall keinen Spaß. Am Ende saß der Doctor mehr als gelangweilt am Tisch, rieb sich müde unter seiner Brille die Augen und unterschrieb einfach kommentarlos jedes Blatt Papier, das Pete ihm vorlegte, ohne überhaupt ein einziges Wort davon zu lesen oder zuzuhören, worum es in dem Schreiben eigentlich ging. Hätte Pete ihm einen Arbeitsvertrag von UNIT untergejubelt, er hätte vermutlich auch den unterschrieben.

Als Pete endlich alles hatte, was er brauchte und mit einem riesigen Stapel Papier das Büro verließ, ließ der Time Lord sich nach vorne fallen, legte den schmerzenden Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er war hundemüde! Warum war er nur so müde? Er hatte doch in der vergangenen Nacht ein paar Stunden geschlafen?! Gut, er hatte wie immer Albträume gehabt und war froh gewesen, deswegen aufgewacht zu sein, aber trotzdem kam er auf mindestens vier Stunden Schlaf! Das sollte eigentlich mehr als genug gewesen sein! Und trotzdem hätte er jetzt auf dem Tisch einschlafen können…

\---

Rose stellte gerade den letzten Ordner zurück in ihr Regal, als Pete in ihrer Tür stand.

„Wir sind soweit, Liebes!“, sagte er und schenkte ihr ein aufbauendes Lächeln. Er sah ihr an, dass sie wieder einmal geweint hatte. Aber auch er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Der einzige, der sie tatsächlich trösten und aufbauen konnte, saß unten in seinem Büro! „Warum gehst du nicht zu ihm und redest mal mit ihm? Ich glaube, ich hab‘ ihn mit meinem Papierkram ganz schön erschlagen!“ Kurz auflachend, kratzte sich Pete an seinem fast kahlen Hinterkopf.

„Dein Papierkram erschlägt jeden!“, antwortete Rose nur trocken. Sie hatte eigentlich wenig Lust, mit IHM zu reden, jetzt, wo sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte und ihre Tränen gerade erst getrocknet waren. Aber sie sah ein, dass sie nicht ewig vor ihm davonlaufen konnte. Irgendwann musste sie wieder mit diesem neuen Doctor reden und je länger sie wartete, umso komischer wurde es zwischen ihnen. „Na gut, ich bin hier sowieso gerade fertig. Ist er in deinem Büro?“

Pete nickte und verschwand wieder. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro überlegte Rose, was sie eigentlich sagen sollte. Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Er konnte ja eigentlich nichts dafür, dass sie beide jetzt hier festsaßen. Und was meinte Pete damit, er hätte ihn mit dem Papierkram erschlagen?

Doch Rose brauchte sich nicht weiter darüber wundern. Denn als sie in das Büro ihres Stiefvaters trat, saß der Doctor noch immer am Tisch, die Stirn auf die Tischplatte gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Er sah wirklich ziemlich fertig aus, aber nach Petes Dokumenten-Marathon war das vermutlich auch kein Wunder. Wenn Rose sich recht erinnerte, hatte sie dieselbe Position eingenommen, nachdem sie selbst damit fertig gewesen war.

Sich leise räuspernd, versuchte sie, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Aber er reagierte nicht. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Rose hatte ihn nachts umherwandern gesehen, aber war er danach nicht wieder ins Bett gegangen? Schon die vergangenen Tage hatte er recht müde ausgesehen. Vielleicht schlief er wirklich nicht genug?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen trat Rose schließlich neben ihn. Da er noch immer nicht reagierte, musste sie davon ausgehen, dass er tatsächlich am Tisch eingenickt war. Und wenn er genauso fest schlief wie der Doctor immer…

„Hey!“, sagte sie und rüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. Da sie wusste, wie der Doctor immer reagiert hatte, wenn man ihn unerwartet weckte, erschrak sie nicht ganz so sehr, als er plötzlich zusammenzuckte und hochfuhr, als hätte man ihn mit kaltem Wasser übergossen.

„Was?!“, rief er erschrocken, bevor er sie aus großen Augen ansah. „…Bei Rassilon, Sie können mich nicht so erschrecken, Rose!“

„Und Sie können nicht in Petes Büro schlafen!“, antwortete sie trocken, paradoxerweise irritiert, weil er tatsächlich genauso reagiert hatte, wie erwartet.

„Ich hab‘ nicht geschlafen!“, protestierte er mürrisch, musste sich dann aber ein verräterisches Gähnen verkneifen und sah schnell zur Seite. Tatsächlich hatte es zwar von außen so ausgesehen, aber er war stattdessen nur tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte nicht gehört, dass sie in den Raum getreten war.

Auch Rose drehte sich von ihm weg. Sie konnte ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen. „Für mich sah das aber anders aus.“, murmelte sie stattdessen leise. Ihr Ton war kälter und genervter, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, aber einmal ausgesprochen, konnte sie ihre Worte nicht zurücknehmen.

„Und für mich sah es so aus, als würde Sie es sowieso nicht interessieren…“ ~~~~

Überrascht über seinen ungewöhnlich gereizten, schnippischen Ton drehte sich Rose wieder um. „Wie war das?“, fragte sie, Empörung und Herausforderung klar in ihrer Stimme.

„Sie haben mich genau verstanden!“, pampte er zurück, noch immer nicht zu ihr sehend.

Rose hörte eine Mischung aus Vorwurf, Kränkung und Trotz heraus – okay, das war neu! So hatte er noch nie mit ihr geredet! Zumindest nicht seit seiner Regeneration nach der Game Station und selbst dann war es irgendwie anders gewesen, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Sie hatte sich geirrt – er war nicht wie der Doctor, egal wie ähnlich er ihm sah!

„Wenn Sie ein Problem mit mir haben, dass sagen Sie’s mir!“, zickte sie darum zurück, denn auch Rose war verletzt und verärgert wegen seines Tons.

„ICH hab‘ kein Problem!“, antwortete er leise, aber mit eindeutiger Betonung.

„Soll das heißen, ICH hab‘ eins?!“ Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und wütender.

„Ja, mich…“, murmelte der Doctor, nun wieder leiser werdend und eher deprimiert als vorwurfsvoll. Doch das hörte Rose in ihrem Ärger diesmal nicht mehr heraus. Stattdessen interpretierte sie seine Worte anders, als sie gemeint waren und regte sich noch mehr über ihn auf.

„Wenn ich ein Problem habe, dann damit, dass Sie mir offenbar NIE die Wahrheit sagen können!“ rief sie aufgebracht, meinte aber eigentlich den richtigen Doctor und nicht IHN. Denn mit seiner Aussage, kein Problem zu haben, obwohl es offenbar doch so war, hatte ER Rose so sehr an den Doctor erinnert, dass sie für einen Moment vergessen hatte, dass er es eigentlich nicht war. Schließlich hatte auch der Doctor immer behauptet, es ginge ihm gut, wenn es ihm ganz und gar nicht gut gegangen war.

„ICH für meinen Teil habe Ihnen IMMER die Wahrheit gesagt!“, antwortete aber jetzt der andere Doctor, sich nun doch endlich wieder zu ihr umdrehend. Seine Augen funkelten wütend, aber auch verletzt über ihren Kommentar.

In dem Moment trat auch Pete zur Tür herein, überrascht über den bösartigen Ton des Gesprächs. „Hey, hey, was ist denn hier los?“, fragte er, doch weder der Doctor noch Rose antworteten ihm. Stattdessen blickten sie schnell in entgegengesetzte Richtungen wie zwei bockige Kinder. Zumindest so lange, bis der Time Lord sich nach einer kleinen Pause doch wieder zu Rose umdrehte, Petes Anwesenheit völlig ignorierend.

„Warum haben Sie mich am Strand geküsst, Rose?“, fragte er nun wieder leise und überraschend verletzlich, während er ihren Blick suchte.

Doch Rose wich diesem noch immer aus. Diese Frage hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen auch schon gestellt. Und ihre Antwort war erschreckend einfach. „Das war ein Fehler!“, antwortete sie bitter, noch immer von ihm abgewandt. Aber so sah sie auch nicht, wie sehr ihre Worte den Doctor trafen. Er schluckte schwer und seine feucht glänzenden Augen verrieten zumindest dem unfreiwillig zusehenden Pete das Maß seiner Kränkung. Den Kopf absenkend, drehte er sich zu ihm, murmelte „Ich laufe lieber heim…“ und verließ das Büro.

„Aber Sie verlaufen sich, Doctor!“, rief Pete ihm noch hinterher, doch der Time Lord war bereits verschwunden. „Rose, das war nicht nett von dir!“, wandte er sich dann wieder an seine Tochter.

„Das war gar nicht so gemeint!“, antwortete Rose defensiv und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte damit nur sagen…“ Doch ihr Stiefvater unterbrach sie.

„Erzähl das nicht mir, sondern IHM!“ Er deutete nach draußen, wo der Time Lord verschwunden war. „Ehrlich Rose, wenn du nicht bald die Kurve mit ihm kriegst, ist der Doctor weg! Und dann für immer!“

„Er ist nicht der Doctor…“, sagte sie, neue Tränen in den Augen.

„Aber er ist der Einzige, den du hast! Und du bist die Einzige, die ER hat! Also sei nicht so unfair zu ihm.“

Sich wütend auf die Unterlippe beißend, wischte sich Rose schnell die neuen Tränen aus den Augen. Auch ihre Mum hatte schon so etwas gesagt. Und offenbar war ER auch schon ziemlich angefressen wegen ihres Verhaltens ihm gegenüber, andernfalls hätte er wohl nicht so bissig mit ihr geredet. Hatte sie es wirklich übertrieben? Eigentlich war sie ja nicht absichtlich so gemein zu ihm gewesen und war ursprünglich zu ihm gegangen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber irgendwie war dann doch wieder alles schiefgelaufen…

„Lass uns gehen!“, sagte Pete, noch immer ärgerlich über ihr Verhalten. „Hoffen wir mal, dass der Doctor doch irgendwie heimfindet…“

\---

Er fand heim. Aber es dauerte bis nach dem Abendessen. Wie Pete vermutet hatte, verlief er sich in der Stadt, denn dieses London hier unterschied sich an einigen Stellen erheblich vom London in seinem Universum. Außerdem gab es noch immer überall Straßensperren und Polizeiposten, um die er schon aus Gewohnheit einen großen Bogen machte, mehr noch, wenn er noch immer keine offiziellen Papiere hatte.

Der Spaziergang hatte zwar geholfen, sein Gemüt etwas zu kühlen und sich nach dem Streit mit Rose wieder zu beruhigen, aber nun war er nicht mehr wütend, sondern deprimiert. Roses Worte hatten ihn sehr getroffen. Zu hören, dass ihr Kuss ein Fehler war, hatte sich beinahe so angefühlt, als hätte sie ihm ein Messer in sein eines Herz gerammt. Denn er musste zugeben, dass er den Kuss selbst sehr genossen hatte und keineswegs bereute. Die Worte, die er ihr am Strand ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, waren wahr gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht leichtfertig gesagt, um sie zu manipulieren, so wie sein Konterpart sie absichtlich nicht gesagt hatte. Aber umso mehr tat es jetzt weh, wie Rose ihn behandelte. Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht ihn, sondern den anderen Doctor wollte. Dass sie genau wie er selbst der Meinung war, er wäre nur der Trostpreis. Wenn es irgendwie in seiner Macht gestanden hätte, hätte er auch alles daran gesetzt, sie wieder zurück zum Doctor zu bringen. Sie sollte sich nicht mit ihm zufrieden geben, wenn er doch nur die billige Kopie war. Aber er konnte genauso wenig ausrichten wie alle anderen. Die Universen waren endgültig versiegelt. Es gab keinen Weg mehr zurück.

Der Doctor verstand Roses Unmut über die ganze Situation. Aber es tat dennoch weh, in seiner Haut zu stecken. Und mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, wie seine Zukunft hier aussehen sollte. Wenn Rose ihn nicht akzeptierte und von sich stieß, was wollte er hier dann überhaupt noch? Sie war die Einzige, für die sich so ein menschliches Leben gelohnt und die es irgendwie erträglich gemacht hätte…

Als Jackie ihm die Tür öffnete, sah sie ihn mitleidvoll an. „Sie sind ja ganz nass!“, sagte sie und nahm seinen durchnässten Mantel entgegen. Der Doctor hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass es auf dem Weg hierher angefangen hatte, zu regnen. Aber umso besser. Dann fielen seine feuchten Wangen vielleicht nicht so sehr auf…

„Hatte kein Geld für ein Taxi...“, sagte er niedergeschlagen, während er sich die Schuhe auszog.

„Sie hätten anrufen können!“, begann Jackie, doch dann verbesserte sie sich selbst. „Ach nein, Sie haben ja auch kein Telefon...“ Aber es war eh sinnlos. Der Doctor hatte offenbar keine Lust auf ein Gespräch. Wortlos wandte er sich von ihr ab und verschwand nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Jackie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. So deprimiert und niedergeschlagen hatte sie den Doctor noch nie erlebt. Er war doch sonst immer so optimistisch und voller Frohmut gewesen.

„Meinst du, er wird gehen und nie wiederkommen?“, fragte Pete, der die Szene von der Küchentür aus beobachtet hatte.

„Sei nicht albern!“, antwortete Jackie. „Wo soll er denn schon hin? Er hat keine TARDIS und keine Freunde hier, nicht mal die finanziellen Mittel für ein Hotel oder sowas! Er hat nur uns!“

„Aber sieh‘ ihn dir doch an, Jacks!“

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst!“, Jackie seufzte. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er auch kaum was isst! Der Doctor hat sonst immer ziemlich reingehauen…“

„Wenn Rose wenigstens mit ihm reden würde, ohne ihn anzuzicken…“, warf Pete ein.

„Gib ihr noch etwas Zeit!“, verteidigte Jackie ihre Tochter. „Für sie ist es auch nicht einfach! Morgen sieht bestimmt schon alles ganz anders aus.“

Jackie, die Optimistin. Pete war sich da nicht ganz so sicher.

\---

Und er behielt recht. Schon am nächsten Morgen schaffte es der Time Lord, sich am Papier der Zeitung zu schneiden, was ihn aus irgendeinem Grund richtig aufregte. Und als Jackie ihm dann noch ein Pflaster auf den Finger klebte und er zusammenzuckte, als hätte sie ihm die ganze Hand abgeschnitten fluchte er schließlich laut und äußerst unanständig. Das brachte ihm jedoch eine ordentliche Standpauke von ihr ein, da Tony mit am Tisch saß und alles mit anhörte.

„Ehrlich, Sie sind ja schlimmer als ein dreijähriges Kind!“, schimpfte sie ein paar Minuten später immer noch, während er mittlerweile verstummt am Tisch saß und schlecht gelaunt seinen Tee schlürfte. „Und solche Kraftausdrücke gibt es in diesem Haus nicht, verstanden?! Wegen so einem kleinen Schnitt so ein Theater zu machen…“

„Doctor was haben Sie eigentlich die ganze Nacht im Keller gemacht?“, fragte Pete schließlich, der Mitleid mit ihm bekam und ihn mit dieser Frage vor weiteren Schimpftiraden seiner Frau retten wollte. „Ich hab‘ sie noch ziemlich lange von unten gehört.“

„Hab‘ Teile für meinen neuen Schallschraubenzieher gesucht...“, antwortete der Time Lord noch immer gereizt. Er fand ja selber, dass er nicht gleich hätte fluchen müssen. Aber der winzige Schnitt hatte viel mehr wehgetan, als er erwartet hätte und es gewohnt war. Und als Jackie seine Hand genommen und für das Pflaster festgehalten hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätte sie ihn verbrannt. Seine Haut war schon seit Tagen so schrecklich überempfindlich. Er hatte gehofft, dass das an der zurückliegenden Regeneration lag und bald vorbei wäre, aber es schien ein Dauerthema werden zu wollen – genau wie der Rest seiner mangelhaften Sinne. Noch immer wartete er darauf, dass er sich an diesen Schuss Mensch an seinem neuen Körper gewöhnte, aber bisher schien das nicht zu passieren. Und das ärgerte und frustrierte ihn zutiefst! Er hätte ja gern mit jemanden darüber geredet, aber Jackie würde ihn nur auslachen, Pete würde ihn wohl kaum verstehen und Rose… nun ja, die sprach ja gerade nicht mit ihm. Auch an diesem Morgen war sie ohne ein Wort zur Arbeit bei UNIT aufgebrochen. Aber selbst wenn sie mit ihm reden würde – es war vermutlich besser, wenn er ihr erstmal nichts von seinen schlechteren Sinnen und fehlerbehaftetem Körper erzählte. Sie akzeptierte ihn ja jetzt schon nicht. Wie würde sie also darauf reagieren, wenn er ihr sagte, dass sein Körper nicht so perfekt war, wie der letzte?

Um sich davon abzulenken – und auch seine Gedanken zur Abwechslung in andere Bahnen als ständiges Selbstmitleid zu lenken – hatte der Doctor angefangen, einen neuen Schallschrauber zu bauen. Er hatte sich dazu einfach in Petes gut ausgestatteter Werkstatt bedient und auch allerhand nützliche Kleinteile dafür gefunden – immerhin war Pete selbst ein Hobby-Tüftler – aber sein Plan war leider schnell an seine Grenzen gekommen.

„Schallschraubenzieher?“, fragte Pete neugierig.

„Ein Schraubenzieher mit Infra- und Ultraschall. Sehr komplex, sehr praktisch, aber leider äußerst schwer zu bauen, wenn man nicht die richtigen Teile dazu hat.“, erklärte der Doctor.

„Wieso? Was brauchen Sie dafür?“

„Offenbar viele Teile, die ich NICHT von der Erde hatte!“, seufzte der Time Lord resigniert. Im anderen Universum und mit der TARDIS wäre das Bauen eines neuen Schallschraubers kein Problem gewesen – vom erheblichen Zeitaufwand und vieler Mühe mal abgesehen – aber hier stellte sich das offenbar als geradezu unmöglich heraus.

Pete nickte. Er hatte zwar noch den einen oder anderen Gedanken zu dem Thema, aber da der Doctor so entschieden abgelehnt hatte, bei UNIT zu arbeiten, schob er diese fürs Erste beiseite.

„Es ist vielleicht kein Schallschrauber…“, fing er erneut an, während er sich nach unten beugte und in seine Aktentasche griff. „…aber das hier ist vielleicht auch recht nützlich. Ich denke, Sie könnten eins gebrauchen!“ Mit diesen Worten zog er ein Mobiltelefon – oder besser, ein nagelneues, teuer aussehendes Smartphone – aus seiner Tasche und schob es über den Tisch zu dem Time Lord.

Doch dieser schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen…“ Ihm war es mehr als peinlich, so auf Almosen angewiesen zu sein. Ein paar Klamotten und alltägliche Dinge waren eine Sache, solche Luxusartikel eine völlig andere.

„Ich bestehe darauf!“, antwortete Pete jedoch mit einem aufbauenden Lächeln. „Ich will wissen, dass ich Sie im Notfall erreichen kann. Es sind auch schon alle wichtigen Kontakte eingespeichert, es ist geladen und eingerichtet. So kann ich es eh nicht wieder zurückgeben!“

Einsehend, dass jede weitere Diskussion sinnlos war, nahm der Doctor das Telefon schließlich dankend an. Trotzdem hatte er ein komisches Gefühl dabei. Er hatte wirklich unterschätzt, wie teuer so ein normales Leben auf der Erde im 21. Jahrhundert war. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er sich wirklich schnell einen Job suchen müssen. Dann könnte er wenigstens sein eigenes Geld verdienen und den Tylers vielleicht bald schon alles zurückzahlen…

„Was machen Sie heute, Doctor?“, fragte Jackie plötzlich. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich der Blick des Time Lords schon wieder verfinstert hatte – sie kannte ihn schon fast so gut wie Rose – und wollte ihn schnell wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen. „Wenn Sie nämlich nichts vorhaben, könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein wenig zur Hand gehen…“

Wie ein Hase im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos sah er sie an, „Ähm…“ und kam auf keine vernünftige Antwort, um Jackies Vorhaben zu verhindern.

„Prima, dann können Sie mir ja beim Frühjahrsputz helfen!“

\---

Frühjahrsputz hieß bei Jackie, dass sie wirklich alles, was sonst von ihren Haushaltshilfen saubergemacht wurde, selbst gründlich putzte. Böden, Fenster, Bäder – und in diesem großen Haus gab es davon reichlich. Das hieß aber auch, dass sie mehrere Tage dafür brauchte. Jackie begründete diese jährliche Aktion damit, dass man ja nie wissen konnte, ob die Putzfrauen auch wirklich gründlich waren und dass man wenigstens einmal im Jahr selbst alles inspizieren sollte. ‚Selbst‘ hieß dabei aber nicht nur sie selbst, sondern auch mindestens ein armes Mitglied ihrer Familie. In den letzten Jahren hatte Rose dafür herhalten müssen, da sich Pete erfolgreich vor der Arbeit hatte drücken können und Tony dafür noch zu klein war – vielleicht war Rose ja auch deshalb gerade so viel bei der Arbeit? Um sich vor Jackies Aufgaben zu drücken? Wie dem auch sei, dieses Jahr traf es nun den Doctor.

Aber so schlimm, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte, war das Saubermachen erstaunlicherweise gar nicht. Gut, staubwischen und Bäder putzen gehörten sicherlich nicht zu den Lieblingsbeschäftigungen des Doctors. Aber als er die Staubsaugerleistung mit ein wenig Bastelei erstmal verdoppelt hatte – warum Jackie sich nur darüber beschwerte, war doch nicht seine Schuld, dass die Gardinen so weit auf dem Boden hingen, dass sie in den Staubsauger gezogen wurden – war es gar nicht mehr so übel. Auf jeden Fall hatte er etwas zu tun, was ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenkte und tat gleichzeitig noch etwas Nützliches für die Familie. Zumindest hatte er so das Gefühl, wenigstens etwas zurückgeben zu können und den Tylers nicht völlig nutzlos auf der Tasche zu liegen.

Natürlich blieb es nicht beim Saubermachen. Die nächsten Tage fand Jackie eine Aufgabe nach der anderen für ihn. Rasenmähen, den Zaun reparieren oder Fensterputzen tat er eher widerwillig. Beim Autoputzen wiederum stand schnell weniger der Dreck, als die verbesserungswürdige Technik im Vordergrund und er verbrachte einen ganzen Tag damit, den alten Jeep auf Vordermann zu bringen – was Pete am Abend durchaus freute, denn er bekam dank der Basteleien des Doctors ein paar zusätzliche PS. Babysitten dagegen war mit Abstand die angenehmste Beschäftigung – mit einer Tonne voll Lego-Steinen konnte man nämlich sogar dem Doctor eine Freude machen und – zu seiner Schande – auch dann noch stundenlang beschäftigen, als Tony schon lange im Bett war. Erst als er realisierte, dass er eine 80 Zentimeter-TARDIS gebaut hatte, ließ er das Spielzeug lieber wieder liegen.

Rose begegnete er in diesen Tagen eher selten, was daran lag, dass auch sie viel Zeit bei der Arbeit verbrachte, um die Dimensionskanone zu demontieren. Ein paarmal trafen sie im gemeinsam benutzten Bad aufeinander, wobei einer von beiden aber immer schnell das Weite suchte. Trotzdem bemerkte der Doctor das eine oder andere Mal, dass Rose ihn bei seinen Aufgaben beobachtete. Doch er sprach sie nicht darauf an und ließ sie in Ruhe in der Hoffnung, sie würde von selbst irgendwann den ersten Schritt tun, wenn sie bereit dazu war.

Als er zehn Tage nach seiner Ankunft im Tyler-Anwesen bei verhältnismäßig gutem Frühlingswetter für Jackie den Dielen der riesigen Holzterrasse einen neuen Anstrich verpasste, war für Rose schließlich der Punkt erreicht, wo sie ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihrer Mutter reden musste.

„Was soll DAS denn?“, fragte sie verärgert und deutete durch das Fenster nach draußen, wo der Time Lord auf allen Vieren auf der Terrasse herumrutschte und mit schwungvollen Bewegungen die neue Farbe auf die einzelnen Holzbretter pinselte.

„Der Doctor streicht die Terrasse, wieso?“, fragte Jackie unschuldig.

„Er ist keine billige Arbeitskraft für dich, Mum!“, schimpfte Rose jedoch weiter. „Du kannst ihn nicht so rumkommandieren!“

Doch ihre Mutter verschränkte die Arme und sah sie mit einem bösen Blick an. „Ich geb‘ dem armen Kerl wenigstens was zu tun! So ist er abgelenkt davon, dass DU ihn ignorierst!“

Rose stutzte. Eine solche Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Jackie ihn aus purem Eigennutz all die Aufgaben auftrug. Dass sie aber so viel Feingefühl hatte und das auch irgendwie ihm zuliebe tat, kam ziemlich überraschend.

Brauchte er tatsächlich so dringend etwas zu tun? Zumindest hatte der Doctor früher nie auch nur für fünf Minuten stillsitzen können und hatte sich immer beschäftigen müssen, egal mit was. Meistens waren es Reparaturen an der TARDIS gewesen, aber die hatte ER ja nun leider nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Wahrscheinlich war es also gar nicht so verkehrt von ihrer Mum, ihn anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Und was den anderen Punkt anging – ja, Rose sah ein, dass sie sich wirklich nicht sehr höflich ihm gegenüber benahm. Seit ihrem Streit in Petes Büro hatte sie noch immer kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt und war ihm weitestgehend aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber es fiel ihr nun mal selbst nach über einer Woche noch immer schwer, ihn überhaupt anzusehen. Zu ihrer Verteidigung musste Rose aber sagen, dass ER offenbar auch nicht wirklich daran interessiert schien, das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen oder sich mit ihr zu vertragen, denn auch ER war seitdem nicht auf sie zugegangen. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich, da der Doctor sonst eigentlich nie nachtragend gewesen und immer schnell wieder mit einem Friedensangebot bei ihr angekommen war. Trotzdem… vielleicht sollte sie nun ausnahmsweise mal über ihren Schatten springen und den ersten Schritt wagen…

Mit gemischten Gefühlen trat Rose hinter ihn auf die Terrasse. „Sieht gut aus, was Sie da machen…“, sagte sie unsicher.

„Danke…“, antwortete der Doctor, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. Er unterbrach nicht einmal seine Arbeit. Er rutschte stattdessen ein weiteres Stück nach hinten, um das nächste Brett zu bepinseln und sorgte dafür, dass Rose ihm ausweichen musste. Sie schluckte.

„…Sie müssen das aber nicht machen! Meine Mum nutzt Sie nur aus!“

Noch immer in seine Arbeit vertieft, schüttelte der beinahe-Time Lord den Kopf. „Ich mach‘ das gern.“, widersprach er ihr. „Hab‘ eh nichts anderes zu tun! Und so komm‘ ich mir nicht ganz so nutzlos vor…“

Okay, so ein Ton war auch neu von ihm – oder wäre es, wenn er vom Doctor gekommen wäre. Sein übergroßes Ego hätte verhindert, dass er sich jemals ‚nutzlos‘ vorgekommen wäre. Woher kam also der plötzliche Selbstzweifel? Egal woher, er erinnerte Rose daran, dass die Person vor ihr eben NICHT der Doctor war. Und wenn das noch nicht ausreichte, damit sie sich schlecht fühlte, erkannte Rose auch noch, dass ihre Mutter tatsächlich recht gehabt hatte – er brauchte wirklich eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung oder er ging hier vor schierer Langeweile ein!

„Wieso suchen Sie sich keinen richtigen Job?“, fragte sie und wich ihm ein weiteres Mal aus, als er ein Stück nach hinten rutschte. Noch immer sah er sie nicht an, sondern strich beharrlich – Rose würde auch soweit gehen und es ‚stur‘ nennen – die einzelnen Bretter. Nur beim Begriff ‚Job‘ zuckte er ein wenig zusammen.

Das lag daran, dass der Doctor die Vorstellung, jeden Tag acht Stunden zu einer eintönigen Arbeit gehen zu müssen, nur um ein Leben finanzieren zu können, welches ohnehin schrecklich war – zumindest war es das bis jetzt – unerträglich fand. Er würde den Großteil seines Lebens mit Arbeit verbringen, um Geld zu verdienen, wovon er nicht nur die bessere Hälfte der Regierung überlassen musste, sondern welches er dann nicht mal sinnvoll nutzen konnte, denn er musste ja arbeiten und hatte keine Zeit, es zu genießen! So sah ein normales, menschliches Leben aus – und er fand es abartig! Abgesehen davon hatte er immer noch keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich machen sollte. Immerhin würde er den Job wohl einige Jahre machen müssen und durfte ihn nicht nach ein paar Wochen langweilen! Welcher Job konnte ihm das gewährleisten?

„…Daran führt wohl kein Weg dran vorbei, hm!?“, antwortete der Doctor schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause resignierend. „Aber was? Was kann ich denn schon…?“

Rose schluckte. Schon wieder dieser Selbstzweifel! Wenn er wirklich der Doctor wäre, würde er eine ganze Menge können…

„Sie könnten mit zu UNIT kommen…“, schlug sie ein weiteres Mal vor, doch ehe sie ihren Satz überhaupt beendet hatte, schnaubte er abfällig und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich arbeite ganz bestimmt nicht für TORCHWOOD…“, antwortete er, noch immer nicht zu ihr sehend.

„Es ist jetzt UNIT!“, protestierte Rose, doch sie wurde schon wieder von ihm unterbrochen.

„Ist mir egal, wie ihr es jetzt nennt, es war vorher Torchwood und damit will ich nichts zu tun haben!“ Sein Ton war erstaunlich vorwurfsvoll und abweisend, was Rose beinahe noch mehr verletzte als seine Worte. Immerhin arbeitete ihre ganze Familie dort und ohne UNIT hätte sie den Doctor nicht wiedergefunden! Wenn er also abfällig darüber redete, redete er gleichzeitig abfällig über sie und ihre Familie!

Aus diesem Grund war ihr Ton schnippisch, defensiv und gekränkt zugleich. „Wir arbeiten alle dort! Es ist nicht so wie im anderen Universum!“

„Trotzdem nicht!“, antwortete er stur.

Wenn Rose gewusst hätte, dass der Doctor nur darum so ablehnend gegenüber ihrer Arbeitsstelle war, weil das andere Torchwood sein Leben zerstört hatte, als es Rose von ihm genommen hatte, hätte sie vermutlich anders reagiert. Aber diesen Zusammenhang sah sie leider nicht, darum pampte sie ihn wütend an. „Dann lassen Sie’s halt und sind weiter Mums Haushaltshilfe!“ Und mit diesem Worten stürmte sie wütend davon.

Als sie weg war, seufzte er, legte den Pinsel weg und ließ den Kopf hängen. Schon wieder war ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen eskaliert. Warum wollte Rose nicht einsehen, dass er nicht bei Torchwood – okay, UNIT – arbeiten wollte? Er hatte eine enorme Abneigung gegenüber dieser Organisation. Genaugenommen war es ihm auch schleierhaft, wie SIE dort arbeiten konnte! Aber Rose hatte dennoch mit einer Sache recht – er musste sich wirklich einen Job suchen! Auch wenn Jackies Aufgaben ihn beschäftigten und ihn von seinen Grübeleien abhielten, konnte es nicht ewig so weitergehen! Er musste sein eigenes Geld verdienen!

Also strich der Doctor die Terrasse zu Ende und setzte sich danach an einen von Petes Laptops.

\---

Ein paar Tage später fing er seinen ersten Job an – als Dozent an einer kleineren Universität. Er sollte die Fächer Physik und Astronomie unterrichten, eigentlich eine Leichtigkeit für den Doctor. Anfangs lief es auch gar nicht so schlecht und die Studenten – vor allem die jungen Studentinnen – waren ganz vernarrt in ihn. Sein Hörsaal war schon am ersten Tag bis auf den letzten Platz voll und im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Fächern blieb das auch nach der ersten Stunde so! Doch leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne den spießigen, zugeknöpften, alten Dekan und seine noch pedantischere, intolerante Universitätspolitik gemacht. Schon nach der ersten Woche geriet der Doctor mit ihm aneinander, was nicht gut für ihn ausging. 

„Entlassen?“, fragte Jackie entsetzt, während der Doctor noch immer innerlich brodelnd am Küchentisch saß. Er war früher nachhause gekommen, als sie erwartet hatte und weil er aussah, als stimmte etwas nicht, hatte sie gefragt, was los sei. „Wie ist das denn passiert? Ich dachte, sie waren gern Dozent an der Uni?“

„Offenbar sollte man seinem Vorgesetzten nicht unbedingt ins Gesicht sagen, wie beschränkt und dämlich er ist…“, antwortete der Doctor zähneknirschend. Er ärgerte sich noch immer über den Dekan, der ihm Vorschriften hatte machen wollen, was er den Studenten beibringen durfte und was nicht – im Ernst, was war falsch daran, der jungen Generation etwas von transdimensionaler Technik und vom Multiversum beizubringen?! Aber am meisten ärgerte er sich über sich selbst.

„Warum zum Teufel haben Sie DAS denn gemacht?“

„Weil er nun mal beschränkt und dämlich IST!“, schnauzte er unhöflich zurück, sah Jackie aber nicht dabei an, sondern starrte stattdessen auf die Teetasse in seinen Händen. Selbst ER hatte bei seinem Streit mit dem Dekan in Ton und Wortwahl Donna aus sich sprechen gehört. „Der Typ hat mich so aufgeregt mit seiner arroganten, klugscheißenden Art und Weise – da ist mir das so rausgeplatzt…“ Früher hätte er so etwas nie gesagt! Ja, er war zuweilen unhöflich oder unsensibel gewesen. Aber eigentlich hatte er seine große Klappe ganz gut in den Griff bekommen und hatte gelernt, taktvoller zu sein. Doch seit der Metakrise hatte er offenbar keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sein Mundwerk – oder seine Laune. Selbst mit Rose schien jedes Gespräch zu eskalieren, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund reagierte er direkt gereizt und attackierte sie ungewöhnlich scharf, was er hinterher natürlich zutiefst bereute. War auch das Donnas Einfluss auf ihn?

Jackie musterte den Doctor für einen Moment. In den paar Tagen, in denen er als Dozent an der Universität gearbeitet hatte, war er ein wenig besser gelaunt gewesen. Für seine Verhältnisse aß er zwar noch immer viel zu wenig, aber er hatte etwas zufriedener gewirkt. Es hatte ihm offensichtlich gut getan, wieder eine Aufgabe zu haben und nicht unentwegt darüber nachdenken zu müssen, auf der parallelen Erde festzusitzen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihn ja auch hier im Haus mit allerhand Arbeit beschäftigt. Doch nun saß er wieder deprimiert an ihrem Küchentisch und sah… na ja, einfach schrecklich aus. Er wirkte mit jedem solcher trübsinnigen Tage älter und seine Augen leuchteten nicht mehr so, wie Jackie es eigentlich vom Doctor gewohnt war – mit diesem unerschütterlichen Frohmut und Enthusiasmus, seiner unbändigen Energie und Neugier, mit Witz und Charm… Stattdessen war sein Blick irgendwie leer, traurig und unendlich müde…

Jackie wusste nicht, wie lange sie das noch mitansehen konnte. Er tat ihr schrecklich leid. Wenn nur Rose endlich vernünftig mit ihm reden würde! Sie könnte ihn bestimmt wieder zum Lachen bringen…

„Doctor, wie lange schlafen Sie eigentlich nachts?“, fragte Jackie plötzlich kritisch und brachte ihn dazu, überrascht zu ihr aufzusehen – ja, eindeutig Traurigkeit und Leere in Verbindung mit dezenten Schatten unter den Augen. Gut, zumindest gegen Letzteres könnte sie vielleicht etwas machen…

„Ein paar Stunden, wieso?“, antwortete er irritiert, aber wahrheitsgemäß, was Jackie schon ein wenig überraschte. Der Doctor hätte abgestritten, überhaupt schlafen zu müssen, selbst wenn sie ihn schon mehrfach dabei erwischt hatte.

„Ach nur so…“, wiegelte sie jedoch ab, nur um dann doch fortzufahren. „…Weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass Sie etwas müde aussehen!“ – Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!

Der Doctor schwieg. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass seine deprimierenden, kreisenden Gedanken ihn nicht schlafen ließen. Oder dass er, wenn er dann doch endlich mal eingeschlafen war, schreckliche Albträume hatte. Er wollte auch nicht zugeben, dass er darum mittlerweile versuchte, so lange wie möglich wach zu bleiben. Dass er statt zu schlafen lieber an seinem neuen Schallschrauber bastelte oder versuchte, das kleine TARDIS-Teil in seinem Glasgefäß im Keller zum Wachsen zu bringen – beides jedoch mit wenig Erfolg…

Aber das brauchte er nicht zugeben. Jackie sah in seinem traurigen Ausdruck, was sein Problem war. Sie öffnete eine Schublade in der Küchenzeile und holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor, welches sie vor ihm auf den Tisch legte.

„Vielleicht hilft Ihnen das weiter…“, sagte sie sanft und legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seinen Unterarm.

Der Doctor sah zu der Schachtel – es waren Schlaftabletten. Dann schaute er sie mit großen Augen an.

„Wissen Sie…“, fuhr sie fort, als er nichts sagte. „…als Tony ein halbes Jahr alt war, war er nachts immer so unruhig, dass ich kein Auge zugemacht habe. Pete hat natürlich alles verschlafen und ich war diejenige, die Schlafprobleme bekommen hat. Also hab‘ ich mir die verschreiben lassen! Hat geholfen. Ich war ausgeruhter und hab‘ tagsüber wieder besser funktioniert.“

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu der Schachtel.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die überhaupt bei Ihnen wirken. Sind auch nicht mehr viele drin.“, fuhr Jackie fort. „Aber ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden!“ Damit stand sie wieder auf, klopfte ihm im Vorbeigehen aufbauend auf die Schulter – erschrak dabei ein wenig, wie knochig er sich anfühlte – und verschwand, um Tony vom Kindergarten abzuholen.

\---

Es dauerte keine weitere Woche, da war der Doctor auch seinen zweiten Job los. Er hatte in einem Forschungslabor angefangen, aber war dort schnell bei den Mitarbeitern in Ungnade gefallen, weil er es nicht für nötig hielt, sich an Sicherheitsvorschriften zu halten. In seinen Augen behinderten diese seine Arbeit und er hatte sie darum gekonnt ignoriert, was ihm jedoch die Kündigung wegen ‚fahrlässiger Gefährdung seiner Mitmenschen‘ einbrachte.

Ein weiteres Mal saß er also niedergeschlagen und schlecht gelaunt zuhause – diesmal auf der Couch – und musste sich von Jackie und Pete aufbauende Worte anhören.

„Sie haben halt das Richtige noch nicht gefunden!“, sagte Jackie, ihm mitfühlend über den Arm streichelnd. Noch immer prickelte seine Haut unangenehm überall dort, wo ihn jemand berührte. Würde das je aufhören? „So ging es mir auch lange Zeit, im anderen Universum. Hab‘ mich von einem Job zum anderen gehangelt…“, fuhr sie fort und erntete selbst mitleidvolle Blicke von Pete.

„Mein Angebot steht immer noch, Doctor!“, sagte dieser. „Wir könnten Sie bei UNIT wirklich gut gebrauchen!“

Doch der Doctor antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur mit leerem Blick geradeaus und fragte sich, ob dieses Leben vielleicht doch nicht geeignet für ihn war.

„Wenn ich ein gutes Wort für Sie beim Brigadier einlege…“, fuhr Pete fort. Endlich horchte der Doctor auf und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Der Brigadier? Sie meinen nicht zufällig Brigadier Alistair Gorden Lethbridge-Stewart?“ Sein Herz pochte plötzlich aufgeregt. Auch wenn der Doctor davon ausgehen musste, dass der parallele Alistair vermutlich noch nie von ihm gehört hatte, so wäre es für ihn eine willkommene Abwechslung, seinen alten, besten Freund wiederzutreffen. Wahrscheinlich war er auch der Einzige, der ihn hätte überreden können, bei UNIT anzufangen…

„Wer?“, fragte Pete jedoch irritiert. „Nein, ich meine Brigadier Krista Lateeth!“

Und seine Hoffnung war wieder zunichte. „Haben Sie wenigstens schon mal von einem Alistair Gorden Lethbridge-Stewart gehört?“, fragte er dennoch, noch nicht ganz aufgeben wollend. Doch Pete schüttelte den Kopf und sorgte dafür, dass sich der Doctor noch schlechter fühlte als zuvor. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand der Time Lord auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

„Weißt du, von wem er geredet hat?“, fragte Pete, als die beiden wieder allein waren. Doch Jackie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein. Aber findest du, dass er etwas besser aussieht?“

„Na, gerade sieht er ziemlich niedergeschlagen und fertig aus…“, antwortete Pete, etwas irritiert von Jackies Frage. „Also so wie immer eigentlich. Warum fragst du?“

Jackie seufzte. „Weil ich denke, dass er zu wenig schläft. Deswegen hab‘ ich ihm letzte Woche eigentlich die übrigen Schlaftabletten von mir gegeben. Du weißt schon, von damals. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er sie ausprobiert hat! Er sieht immer noch furchtbar müde aus.“

„Du hast ihm Schlaftabletten gegeben?“, fragte Pete mit kritisch angehobener Augenbraue nach. „Meinst du, das ist eine gute Idee, in seinem derzeitigen Zustand?“

Jackie sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich wollte ihm helfen, besser zu schlafen. Der arme Kerl sieht aus, als macht er kein Auge zu. Wieso sollte das eine schlechte Idee sein?“

„Na weil die Dinger auch gefährlich sein können, wenn man zu viel auf einmal davon nimmt, Jacks!“

Jackies Augen wurden groß und rund vor Schreck. Der Gedanke war ihr tatsächlich nicht gekommen. Dabei sollte gerade SIE ein Lied davon singen können! Immerhin hatte sich Odessa Smith, ihre beste Freundin und Mutter von Mickey, mit einer Überdosis Tabletten das Leben genommen, als Mickey fünf Jahre alt gewesen war! Aber dass auch der Doctor auf so eine Idee kommen könnte, war ihr nicht mal ansatzweise in den Sinn gekommen.

„Meinst du, er würde solche Dummheiten machen?!“, fragte sie entsetzt. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, denn sie selbst kannte die Antwort. Klar würde er das! Der Doctor hatte das Wort ‚Dummheit‘ vermutlich selbst erfunden! Und wenn Jackie so darüber nachdachte, stellte sie mit Erschrecken fest, dass er tatsächlich alle Anzeichen einer waschechten Depression zeigte – mangelnder Appetit, Schlaflosigkeit, Schwermut, Antriebslosigkeit und Gereiztheit… So war es bei Odessa auch oft gewesen!

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!“, antwortete Pete. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir ein Auge auf ihn haben, nur für den Fall…“

\---

In dieser Nacht war es Jackie, die nicht schlafen konnte. Sie warf sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, voller Sorge und Zweifel, ob sie vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht und damit den Doctor in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Würde er wirklich so weit gehen? Klar war er gerade ziemlich unglücklich, aber in seiner Situation wäre das jeder andere auch! Von seinem Heimatuniversum getrennt, seiner TARDIS beraubt, völlig mittellos – und Rose, die ihm noch immer aus dem Weg ging. Aber das würde doch nicht ewig so bleiben! Er würde sich an alles gewöhnen und Rose würde auch irgendwann wieder mit ihm reden. Jackie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie langsam aufzutauen schien. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Rose ihn immer häufiger heimlich beobachtete, als überprüfe sie, wieviel ‚Doctor‘ er wirklich war. Zugegeben, bisher hatte er nicht allzu viel mit dem Doctor gemeinsam, abgesehen von seiner äußeren Erscheinung natürlich. Aber vielleicht würde Rose trotzdem langsam mit ihm warm werden? Umso schrecklicher wäre es, wenn er jetzt an einem Punkt angelangt war, wo er über Dummheiten nachdachte!

Seufzend stand Jackie auf. Es war bereits zwei Uhr Morgens und untypischerweise hörte sie den Doctor heute nicht mehr im Keller herumwerkeln. Sonst war er bis tief in die Nacht aufgeblieben und hatte herumgebastelt. Voller Sorge – danke Pete! – schlich sie darum auf Zehenspitzen zum Zimmer des Doctors, klopfte leise an und steckte schließlich den Kopf zur Tür herein. Alles war dunkel und still.

„Doctor?“, flüsterte Jackie leise, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Mit mulmigem Gefühl und klopfendem Herzen trat sie ein und schlich zu seinem Bett. Im ersten Moment erschrak sie, ihn dort reglos und mit geschlossenen Augen liegen zu sehen. Aber dann sah sie im schwachen Mondlicht seine tiefen Atemzüge und atmete selbst erleichtert durch. Er schlief. Na endlich! Dann sah sie neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachtisch die Schachtel Schlaftabletten liegen, was einen neuen Anflug von Panik in ihr aufkommen ließ. Aber zum Glück fehlten nur zwei Pillen. Er hatte also nicht alle genommen.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend, beobachtete sie für einen kurzen Moment seine tief schlafende Gestalt. Hätte Jackie nicht gewusst, dass dieser hier die Metakrise war, hätte sie ihn für den richtigen Doctor gehalten. Denn jetzt, wo er friedlich schlief, konnte sie keinen Unterschied mehr erkennen. Wieso sah Rose das nur nicht? Dieser Doctor hier konnte auch nichts dafür, dass sie wieder hier war! Und eigentlich sollte sie doch froh darüber sein, wie alles gekommen war – immerhin konnte sie jetzt mit dem Doctor – zumindest einem davon – zusammen sein UND bei ihrer Familie bleiben! Das war vorher völlig undenkbar.

„Danke, dass Sie hier sind!“, flüsterte Jackie und streichelte ihm einmal sanft durchs Haar. „Halten Sie durch!“ Dann drehte sie um und schlich wieder aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Als der Doctor am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich das erste Mal seit langem wieder ausgeruht. Er hatte tatsächlich ganze neun Stunden geschlafen und soweit er sich erinnerte, keine Albträume dabei gehabt – zumindest keine Schlimmen. Stattdessen waren seine Träume gegen Morgen in eine andere, nicht weniger aufregende Richtung abgedriftet – einer Richtung, die sein Herz mindestens genauso zum Pochen gebracht hatte!

Er hatte von Rose geträumt. Besser gesagt von Rose und ihm. Teilweise waren es Erinnerungen an vergangene… Erlebnisse gewesen, teilweise aber auch neue Fantasien. Darum war er zumindest heute froh darüber, allein geschlafen zu haben und nicht von jemandem geweckt worden zu sein – denn als er die Bettdecke zurückschlug, zeigte sein Körper noch immer gewisse… Auswirkungen seines Traums.

„Das ist neu!“, sagte er verwundert zu sich selbst und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar, während er auf seinen Schoß starrte, als könne er die ungewollte Erektion mit Blicken allein verschwinden lassen. Das funktionierte natürlich nicht, also blieb er eine Weile auf der Bettkante sitzen und zwang sich, nicht an Rose und seinen Traum zu denken, was jedoch überraschend schwierig war. Ob das normal war? Er hatte ja gehört, dass so etwas bei Menschen vorkam, aber warum plötzlich auch bei ihm? Er war kein Mensch! Sein Körper war – abgesehen von seinen reduzierteren Sinnesleistungen und seinem fehlenden, linken Herzen – noch immer ziemlich gallifreyisch! Und der kleine Schuss Donna in seinem System sollte wirklich nicht… – Donna! Na klar! Es war ihretwegen! War sie nicht auf ihren Reisen permanent auf Männerjagd gewesen und hatte ständig die Augen offengehalten für einen weiteren, potentiellen Lance? Der Time Lord wäre fast so weit gegangen, zu behaupten, dass sie sogar noch schlimmer gewesen war als Jack seinerseits! Bedeutete das aber, dass er jetzt genauso… begierig war wie sie?

„Donna, was haben Sie mir jetzt wieder eingebrockt!?“, seufzte der Doctor resignierend. Immerhin hatte der Gedanke an seine Freundin ausgereicht, sein ‚Problem‘ in den unteren Regionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was wegen der Metakrise unweigerlich mit ihr passiert sein musste, war niederschmetternd genug…

Jetzt, wo er endlich etwas ausgeschlafen hatte, ging es dem Time Lord zwar ein wenig besser, aber er bemerkte schnell etwas anderes – dass ihm in den vergangenen Wochen hin und wieder schwindlig geworden war und er ab und zu sogar angefangen hatte, zu zittern, hatte er bisher auf seinen nicht unerheblichen Mangel an Schlaf geschoben. Aber auch an diesem Tag hatte der Doctor wieder Anflüge von Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen, zusammen mit zittrigen Händen und weichen Knien – doch er hatte nicht zu wenig geschlafen! Was war also bloß los mit ihm? Und noch immer fehlte ihm einfach jeglicher Appetit! Egal wie lecker Jackies Essen aussehen mochte – und sie hatte ihre Kochkünste in den vergangenen Jahren in diesem Universum offenbar deutlich verbessert – es wollte dem Doctor einfach nicht so recht schmecken und er aß selten mehr als die Hälfte seiner Portionen.

Seine Verweigerung jeglicher Nahrungsaufnahme hatte aber dann ein jähes Ende, als auch Tony schließlich sein Essen ablehnte. Der Doctor wollte gerade nach nur drei Bissen aufstehen und in den Keller verschwinden, da schlug Jackie mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch – erschreckte damit ihre ganze Familie – und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren und ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ.

„Sehen Sie, was Sie anrichten?!“, schrie sie ihn an und deutete auf ihren quengelnden, dreijährigen Sohn, der bereits den Kopf einzog. „Wegen Ihnen will Tony auch nichts mehr essen! Besten Dank!“

„Aber…“

„Nichts ‚aber‘!“, unterbrach sie den Doctor. „Sie setzen sich jetzt auf Ihre vier Buchstaben und essen Ihren Teller auf! Und das gleiche gilt auch für dich!“, fuhr sie mit bösen Blick zu ihrem Sohn fort. „Ihr steht beide nicht eher auf, bis die Teller leer sind!“

Der Doctor hob eine kritische Augenbraue und überlegte, ob er sich wirklich mit Jackie anlegen wollte. Doch mit einem Blick zu dem Dreijährigen, der wegen des Ausbruchs seiner Mutter schon Tränen in den Augen hatte, aber tat, was sie sagte, entschied er sich dagegen. Sie hatte recht. Tony war ganz vernarrt in ihn und er schien dem kleinen Jungen eine Art Vorbild zu sein. Also seufzte er geschlagen, setzte sich wieder hin und aß unter Jackies giftigen Blicken seinen Teller auf.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen durfte er erst dann aufstehen, wenn er aufgegessen hatte. Und siehe da – er hatte viel weniger Probleme mit seinem duseligen Kopf, zittrigen Händen oder weichen Knien. Er war also die ganze Zeit nur unterzuckert gewesen! Eigentlich keine Überraschung, wenn man bedachte, wie wenig er eigentlich aß und trank, vor allem, wenn sein Time Lord-Hirn noch immer dieselben Mengen Zucker verbrauchte bei all seinen Grübeleien.

Mit der Erkenntnis, sowohl einige Stunden mehr Schlaf zu brauchen und auch öfter und regelmäßiger zu essen als zuvor, ging es dem Doctor tatsächlich deutlich besser – zumindest körperlich. Er gewöhnte sich an, immer einen Schokoriegel in der Tasche zu haben, wenn er das Haus verließ und spätestens alle drei oder vier Tage mithilfe Jackies Schlaftabletten eine Nacht ohne Albträume durchzuschlafen. So nickte er nun nicht mehr ständig bei seinen Arbeiten oder im Bus auf dem Weg in die Stadt ein und auch die Schwindelattacken und das Zittern bekam er endlich in den Griff.

Allerdings blieben seine Sinne nach wie vor mangelhaft, was seine Stimmung weiterhin drückte. Und auch die mangelnde Kontrolle über seinen Körper und dessen Stoffwechsel- und Hormonaktivitäten machte sich nun immer häufiger auf… unliebsame Weise bemerkbar und dem Doctor sehr zu schaffen. Es reichte offenbar, Rose in ihrem gemeinsam benutzen Badezimmer nach dem Duschen nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt anzutreffen, um seine Fantasien – und etwas anderes – anzuregen. Auch als sie auf der Fahrt zu einem langweiligen Politiker-Dinner im Auto etwas zusammenrutschen mussten und er zu Rose in ihrem eleganten, freizügigen Abendkleid unfreiwillig mehr Kontakt hatte, als erwartet, gingen ihm die Hormone durch – und sein neuer, auf den Leib geschneiderter – und damit enger! – Smoking für solche Anlässe half reichlich wenig dabei, sein Problem zu verbergen. Mit der ganzen Presse und all den Papparazzi, die ihn und Rose noch immer auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten, konnte das schnell sehr peinlich werden – für ihn und den Rest der Familie! Und das wollte er wirklich allen ersparen.

Obwohl es dem Doctor körperlich besser ging, verstärkte sich leider das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit und Minderwertigkeit zunehmend, vor allem nach seiner zweiten Kündigung. Und da Jackie offenbar die Aufgaben für ihn auszugehen schienen, verfiel der Doctor wieder in seinen trübsinnen Gedanken. Um sich selbst davon abzulenken, probierte er daher allerhand neue Beschäftigungen aus. Die Bücher in seinem Zimmer waren schnell gelesen und mit seinen Projekten Schallschrauber und TARDIS kam er gerade nicht wirklich voran. Also versuchte er, seinen Geschmackssinn mit etwas Selbstgekochtem davon zu überzeugen, wieder besser zu funktionieren. Und was schmeckte ihm besser als ein schöner, süßer Pudding?

So stand der Doctor also an einem Nachmittag am Herd und rührte gerade reichlich Vanillin in seine Milch-Zucker-Mischung, da kochte ihm die übrige Milch auf dem Herd über – viel früher, als er damit gerechnet hatte.

„So ein verdammter Bockmist!“ Schnell nahm er den Topf von der Kochstelle und begann, die übergelaufene, heiße Milch aufzuwischen.

„Seien Sie froh, dass Mum grad nicht da ist!“ Erschrocken fuhr der Time Lord herum und fand Rose, die mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln im Türrahmen stand und ihn beobachtete. „Seitdem Tony reden kann, ist jedes Fluchen in diesem Haus verboten!“

„Sie haben mich erschreckt!“, sagte er mürrisch, sich wieder dem Herd und seiner Sauerei widmend. Er kam sich ziemlich blöd vor und ihm war peinlich, dass Rose sein Missgeschick mitangesehen hatte. Aber war ja klar, dass er selbst eine so simple Aufgabe wie einen Pudding kochen versaute – er war wirklich zu gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen.

„Was machen Sie da eigentlich?“, fragte Rose etwas verunsichert von seiner schlechten Laune. Sie war heute extra eher von der Arbeit heimgekommen, um endlich mit dem… IHM zu sprechen und sich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen. Und als sie ihn in der Küche gehört hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, die Gelegenheit wäre gut – mit dem Doctor hatte sie früher schon einige Male zusammen gekocht – er war ein hervorragender Koch gewesen – und sie hatten immer viel Spaß dabei gehabt. Sie würde sogar so weit gehen, zu sagen, dass sie ein paar ihrer schönsten Momente beim gemeinsamen Kochen verbracht hatten. Darum hatte Rose angenommen, wäre es eine gute Idee, auch mit IHM… – Aber sie lag offenbar falsch. Er schien – wie eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon – schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Darum war sie diesmal wenig überrascht, als sie nur eine pampige Antwort von ihm bekam.

„Wonach sieht’s denn aus?!“, sagte er zynisch, sich nicht mal zu ihr umdrehend. „Ich versuche zu kochen! Aber selbst das bekomm‘ ich nicht auf die Reihe…“

Rose schluckte ihren Ärger über seinen Ton herunter und zwang sich, nett zu bleiben. „Sie wissen, dass das ein Induktionskochfeld ist? Das geht deutlich schneller als bei einem normalen Elektroherd…“

„Und das hätten Sie mir nicht eher sagen können?!“, fuhr er sie an.

„Ich dachte, das wussten Sie!“, antwortete Rose, nun doch in ärgerlichem Ton. Was konnte SIE dafür, dass ihm die Milch übergekocht war!?

„Nein, wusst‘ ich nicht!“, rief der Doctor frustriert, sich mit bösem Blick zu ihr umdrehend. Seine Augen sahen dunkler aus als sonst und funkelten wütend.

„Und wieso ist das meine Schuld?“ Roses Ton war defensiv und auch ein wenig sarkastisch. Sie verstand seine Reaktion überhaupt nicht und fand es nicht fair, dass er jetzt ausgerechnet IHR die Schuld für sein Missgeschick gab.

Doch dann rief er „Ist es nicht!“ und sie sah ihn irritiert an. Doch er drehte sich schnell wieder weg. „Es ist meine Schuld! So wie alles andere auch!“, sagte er, noch immer im selben, aufgebrachten Ton, aber diesmal schlich sich neben seiner offensichtlichen Frustration auch ein Hauch Selbstkritik mit hinein – ach was, eine ganze Ladung davon! Und irgendwie schien Rose das etwas übertrieben für übergekochte Milch. Meinte er vielleicht noch etwas anderes?

Sie schwieg und beobachtete einen Moment, wie er murrend das Kochfeld saubermachte.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie schließlich – ein Friedensangebot. Immerhin war sie nicht hier, um sich schon wieder mit ihm zu streiten.

„Nein!“, rief er jedoch wütend, erbittert und mehr als frustriert und brachte Rose dazu, zusammenzuzucken. „Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen! Gehen Sie!“

Und mit diesem Satz hatte Rose schließlich genug. „Gut, dann eben nicht!“, pampte sie zurück und ließ ihn mit seiner schlechten Laune und seiner Sauerei allein.

\---

Unglücklicherweise blieb es nicht bei dem einen Missgeschick. Ein paar Abende später saß die Familie auf der Couch und sah fern, während der Doctor wie jeden Abend im Keller an weiß-Gott-was herumbastelte, als sie plötzlich einen Schmerzensschrei von ihm hörten und der Strom ausfiel. Allen dreien schoss derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf – der Time Lord musste einen Stromschlag abbekommen und damit einen Kurzschluss verursacht haben – aber überraschenderweise war Rose die Erste, die sofort alarmiert aufsprang und in den Keller rannte. Mit der Taschenlampe ihres Handys fand sie schnell den richtigen Raum und den Doctor, der an einer Werkbank stand und sich die rechte Hand hielt.

„Geht’s Ihnen gut?“, fragte sie besorgt, aber gleichzeitig auch erleichtert, ihn nicht am Boden liegend vorzufinden.

Sich schnell von ihr wegdrehend, damit sie nicht sah, dass er es jetzt auch noch geschafft hatte, sich selbst zu verletzen, fuhr er sie an. „Nein, geht’s mir nicht!“, was nicht nur sie, sondern selbst ihn überraschte. Wäre er der Doctor, hätte er jetzt behauptet, es gehe ihm gut. Er hatte noch nie zugegeben, dass es ihm nicht gut ging! Also warum hatte er das gerade gesagt?

Rose schluckte ihren Ärger über seinen Ton herunter und ging zu ihm. Immerhin schien er tatsächlich verletzt zu sein. Er hielt sich noch immer die rechte Hand – die Hand des Doctors, aus der ER entstanden war – und fluchte leise vor sich hin.

„Zeigen Sie mal her…“ sagte sie ruhig und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

Zuerst zuckte er zusammen, so wie immer seit der Metakrise, wenn ihn jemand unerwartet berührte. Aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen fühlte sich Roses vorsichtige, zarte Berührung sogar angenehm auf seiner Haut an, als sie behutsam seine zur Faust geballte Hand öffnete. Mithilfe des Lichts ihrer Taschenlampe untersuchte Rose seine Handfläche, die durch den Stromschlag verbrannt und wund war.

„Das müssen wir verarzten!“, sagte sie besorgt und führte ihn nach oben in die Küche. Als Pete endlich die Sicherungen wieder eingeschaltet hatte und Strom und Licht wieder funktionierten, säuberte Rose vorsichtig seine verbrannte Haut.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit da unten?“, fragte sie ehrlich interessiert.

„…Ich versuche, einen neuen Schallschrauber zu bauen.“, antwortete der Doctor, noch immer ärgerlich. Aber Rose nahm ihm seinen Ton nicht übel. Diesmal erkannte sie, dass er sich hauptsächlich über sich selbst ärgerte und nicht etwa über sie.

Und damit hatte sie natürlich vollkommen recht. Der Doctor ärgerte sich sehr über sich selbst, eigentlich wie die meiste Zeit. Aber weder sein Ärger, noch der Schmerz in seiner verbrannten Hand konnten verhindern, dass Rose mit ihren zarten, sanften Berührungen erneut sein… Blut zum Kochen brachte. Das hatte er so sehr vermisst – ihre Berührungen, nicht seine ungewollte Erektion!

„Und?“, fragte sie weiter, seine Gedanken unterbrechend, während sie eine kühlende Salbe auf seine Handfläche rieb.

„Nichts und!“, antwortete er niedergeschlagen. „Es bleibt beim Versuch! Genau wie bei dem Stück TARDIS…“

„Was ist damit?“, fragte Rose nach.

„Es entwickelt sich nicht so, wie es sollte!“, antwortete er mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen. „Es ist völlig nutzlos!“ Schon wieder schlug sein Ton in Frustration um und Rose war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch immer von dem Stück TARDIS sprach. Irgendwie war sein Ton zweideutig.

Da er sie nicht ansah, blickte Rose auf seine Hand in ihrer. Sie sah tatsächlich genauso aus wie die des Doctors – klar, es war ja auch theoretisch seine Hand, nämlich die, die zu Weihnachten von dem Sycorax-Häuptling abgeschlagen wurde! Es waren dieselben langen, dünnen Finger, dieselben Linien in seiner Handfläche, dieselben männlichen Haare auf seinem Handrücken. Rose war sich sogar sicher, dass er genau denselben Fingerabdruck hatte wie der Doctor. Es war, als hielte sie ein kleines Stück von ihm in ihren Händen – an dem dann aber ein Fremder hing, der nur zufällig so aussah wie der Time Lord…

Tief durchatmend sah sie wieder zu ihm auf und erschrak fast ein wenig, als auch er sie musterte. Das erste Mal seit der Crucible und Norwegen schaute Rose ihn WIRKLICH an. Auch sein Gesicht sah genauso aus wie das des Doctors – dieselben hohen Wangenknochen, dieselbe schmale Nase, dieselben dezenten Sommersprossen und ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen – dieselben tiefgründigen, braunen Augen, auch wenn diese ein wenig älter und trauriger wirkten.

„Wo sind die Nano-Gene von dem Chula-Schiff, wenn man sie mal braucht, hm?“ sagte er leise und kurz zynisch auflachend, um das beinahe unangenehme, erdrückende Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen. Und plötzlich war sein Blick anders. Er erinnerte Rose plötzlich so sehr an seine frühere Inkarnation in Jeans und Leder, dass sie beinahe schon glaubte, in stahlblaue statt schokobraune Augen zu sehen.

Das Bauchkribbeln, welches dieser Blick von ihm auf einmal in ihr auslöste, brachte Rose gänzlich aus ihrem Konzept. Irritiert von dieser Reaktion ihres Körpers auf ihn, räusperte sie sich, unterbrach den Blick und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, seine Hand zu verbinden.

„Wieso entwickelt sich das Stück TARDIS nicht?“, fragte Rose dabei, seinem Blick nun wieder ausweichend und auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommend.

„Keine Ahnung…“, antwortete er leise und betrübt. „…Aber ich denke, es fehlt die passende Energieform. Genau wie beim letzten Mal, als die TARDIS hier gelandet ist. Die Energien in diesem Universum sind wie Diesel für einen Benzinmotor…“ Was der Doctor für sich behielt, war, dass er glaubte, deswegen auch keine Zeitlinien mehr sehen zu können. Er gehörte genauso wenig hierher wie die TARDIS. Und bisher gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er oder sie sich an dieses Universum gewöhnten…

„Das heißt, sie wird nicht wachsen?! – Die neue TARDIS meine ich.“, fasste Rose zusammen, was er gesagt hatte. Aber ihr Ton schlug schon wieder in eine Mischung aus Ärger und Vorwurf um. Doch nicht etwa wegen ihm. Stattdessen war sie wütend darüber, dass der Doctor sie am Strand von Norwegen ein weiteres Mal belogen hatte! Hatten er und Donna nicht behauptet, sie konnten sich hier eine eigene TARDIS wachsen lassen? Sodass auch dieser neue Doctor vor ihr schließlich wieder durch Raum und Zeit reisen konnte? Zusammen mit ihr?

Rose war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Doctor gewusst haben musste, dass das unmöglich war. Das hieß aber auch, dass er sowohl sie als auch IHN mit diesem Stück TARDIS und seinen märchenhaften Fantasievorstellungen getäuscht und bewusst manipuliert hatte, damit sie beide hier zurückblieben!

Wütend zog Rose die letzte Schlaufe der Bandage um seine Hand fest – zu fest, denn der Doctor zuckte zusammen und zog die Hand von ihr weg. Er hatte ihre plötzliche Stimmungsänderung bemerkt, aber interpretierte sie natürlich vollkommen anders. Für ihn war die Sache klar – Rose war enttäuscht und wütend darüber, dass sie doch keine TARDIS in diesem Universum haben würden und nicht, wie versprochen, durch Raum und Zeit reisen konnten. Und das war seine Schuld! Er war einfach zu blöd, Donnas brillanten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen! Er war wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen!

„Tut mir leid…“, flüsterte er traurig und meinte seine Worte ernst.

Doch Rose fuhr ihn wütend an. „Leid? Warum tut IHNEN das leid?!“, fragte sie barsch. Immerhin konnte ER in ihren Augen ebenso wenig dafür wie sie.

„Weil ich Ihnen eine TARDIS und Reisen durch Raum und Zeit versprochen hatte…“, antwortete er kleinlaut, wenn auch ein wenig irritiert über ihren verhältnismäßig heftigen Ausbruch.

„SIE haben mir gar nichts versprochen!“, widersprach Rose. „Das war der Doctor!“, und verpasste ihm ungewollt einen Stich ins Herz.

Er schluckte. „…Trotzdem müssen wir uns wohl mit der Idee anfreunden, dass wir wohl auf diesem Planeten festsitzen…“, sagte er, seinerseits Enttäuschung in der Stimme, die nicht nur von seiner Unfähigkeit ausging. Rose akzeptierte ihn noch immer nicht. Und wenn er weiterhin nichts auf die Reihe brachte, würde sich das so schnell auch nicht ändern.

„Als würde das noch eine Rolle spielen!“, antwortete Rose bitter. „Das Zeitreisen und all die fremden Planeten waren mir egal! Die waren nur das i-Tüpfelchen! Was wichtig war, war der Doctor! Ich wollte nur bei IHM sein!“ 

Der neue Doctor musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ihr nicht wütend ‚Ich BIN der Doctor!‘ um die Ohren zu hauen. Stattdessen schluckte er den Schmerz wegen ihrer Worte herunter. Dass sein Ton dennoch verletzt, scharf und zynisch war, konnte er aber nicht verhindern. „Dann tut es mir noch mehr leid, dass Sie sich nur mit mir zufrieden geben müssen!“, antwortete er gekränkt und stand auf, bevor er mit den Worten „Danke fürs verarzten…“ die Küche verließ.

Zu spät realisierte Rose, was sie da gesagt und wie er ihre Worte interpretiert hatte. „So hab‘ ich das gar nicht gemeint!“, rief sie ihm noch hinterher, aber er war schon verschwunden. Noch frustrierter als zuvor schlurfte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Jackie und Pete nur vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Rose, ich glaube, ihr solltet euch mal in Ruhe hinsetzen und euch aussprechen.“, sagte Jackie, die ahnte, dass wieder ein Gespräch eskaliert war. „Wirklich, so kann es zwischen euch nicht weitergehen!“

„Ich versuch’s ja!“, antwortete Rose frustriert. „Aber ER versteht mich immer völlig falsch und reagiert ganz anders als der Doctor!“

„Ja, das mag schon sein. Aber kannst du’s ihm übel nehmen? Er macht auch eine schwere Zeit durch, Liebes! Und egal wie du es siehst, er IST der Doctor! Auch wenn er sich etwas anders verhält!“

„Das weiß ich!“, antwortete Rose, dem eindringlichen Blick ihrer Mum ausweichend.

„Wirklich? Du hast ihn nämlich noch nicht ein einziges Mal so genannt, oder!?“

Sie schluckte und schwieg, denn ihre Mutter hatte recht. Sie hatte ihn bisher einfach nicht beim Namen nennen können. Aber das lag nicht daran, dass sie nicht akzeptieren konnte, wer er war. Sie verstand durchaus, dass ER auch irgendwie der Doctor war, eben eine neue Regeneration, die genauso aussah wie die letzte. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht so nennen, weil sie wusste, dass der RICHTIGE Doctor noch immer im anderen Universum herumlief. ER war eben nicht er – ER war WIE er, aber eben nicht derselbe…

War er deshalb so schnell gekränkt, wenn sie miteinander sprachen? Weil sie ihn nicht beim Namen nannte? Vielleicht sollte sie ihn fragen, ob er einen anderen Namen benutzen konnte…

Schnell schüttelte Rose den Kopf. Das würde er ihr nicht mehr verzeihen. Ihr Verhältnis war eh schon angespannt genug.

„Weißt du, ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um ihn“, fuhr Jackei fort, als Rose nichts sagte. „Er isst immer noch viel zu wenig und ich glaube, er schläft auch kaum… Er wirkt immer ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Weißt du, gestern wollte Tony mit ihm Lego spielen – und das hat er doch in den letzten Wochen gern gemacht – aber er hat abgelehnt. Ich glaube, es geht ihm wirklich schlecht, Rose!“

Die Worte ihrer Mutter trafen Rose sehr. Immerhin glaubte sie zu wissen, warum dieser neue Doctor so unter der Situation litt – immerhin hatte er unfreiwillig sein altes Leben aufgeben müssen, nur um mit ihr auf diesem Planeten und in diesem Universum festzusitzen. Aber was sollte dieses langweilige, geradlinige Leben für einen Time Lord zu bieten haben?! Was hatte SIE ihm zu bieten, um all seinen Verlust nur ansatzweise wieder gutzumachen? – Gar nichts! Der Doctor hatte gesagt, ER brauche sie. Sie solle IHN besser machen! Aber wie? Sie machte doch alles nur noch schlimmer…

„Was soll ich nur tun, Mum? Ich kann ihn nicht glücklich machen!“, sagte Rose schließlich weinerlich und ließ den Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter fallen, die ihr tröstend über den Rücken streichelte.

„Na, fürs Erste könntest du über deinen Schatten springen und dich bei ihm entschuldigen!“, sagte Jackie. „Und dann setzt du dich mit ihm hin und ihr redet endlich darüber, wie ihr euch fühlt.“

„Und wenn das wieder nicht klappt?“, fragte Rose traurig.

„Dann sperr‘ ich euch beide solange in einen Raum ein, bis ihr euch vertragen habt!“, antwortete Jackie, humorlos auflachend. Aber vielleicht war das gar keine so schlechte Idee…

\---

Es dauerte zum Glück nur ein paar Tage, bis seine Hand wieder in Ordnung war. Doch in seinem Inneren sah es anders aus. Roses Worte taten noch immer weh, egal wie sehr der Doctor versuchte, sich davon abzulenken. Er begann dafür sogar einen neuen Job! Aber auch den war er innerhalb weniger Tage wieder los, weil er einfach nicht mit Autoritätspersonen klarkam. Wieso war das nur so schwer? Warum konnte ihn keiner das machen lassen, was er für richtig hielt?! Das war doch wirklich lächerlich! Immerhin war er über 900 Jahre alt und wusste viele Sachen einfach wirklich besser als alle anderen!

Je mieser seine Stimmung wurde, desto schlechter kam er auch mit den Menschen in seinem Umfeld klar, was wiederum seine Laune verschlimmerte – ein Teufelskreis. Am Abend seiner dritten Kündigung war es sogar so schlimm, dass er nicht einmal mehr Jackie, Pete oder Rose um sich haben wollte. Er war so niedergeschlagen und wütend und fühlte sich derart nutzlos und fehl am Platz, dass er sich, statt mit der Familie zu essen, lieber allein draußen im Garten auf eine Bank setzte. Und dass es gerade wie aus Eimern regnete, hielt er nur für passend.

Er war jetzt über einen Monat in diesem Universum und hatte wirklich NICHTS auf die Reihe bekommen! Seine schlechteren Sinne hatten sich bisher kein bisschen verbessert und der Doctor glaubte mittlerweile nicht mehr, dass sich daran noch was ändern würde. Er würde also für den Rest seines kümmerlichen Daseins blind, taub, überempfindlich, geschmacklos und ohne jeden Zeitsinn dahinvegetieren müssen. Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, hatte er jede Nacht furchtbare Albträume – zumindest, wenn er sich nicht mit Jackies Schlaftabletten betäubte – und öfter als ihm lieb war schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Dass seine Laune darunter litt, war ja eigentlich nicht verwunderlich. Aber dass es so schwierig war, einen simplen Job zu behalten, um wenigstens sein eigenes Geld zu verdienen, hätte er nicht erwartet. Wenn er doch wenigstens mit dem Schallschrauber oder mit der TARDIS weiterkäme! Aber nein, ohne die nötigen außerirdischen Teile und der passenden Energieform waren auch diese beiden Projekte zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wie er schon sagte – er war nutzlos und zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Rose hatte vollkommen recht damit, ihn nicht zu akzeptieren – er war nicht der Doctor! Er war ein Niemand! Ein Nichts! Er sollte nicht mal existieren! Er hatte ihr Leben zerstört und konnte nichts tun, um das ansatzweise wieder gutzumachen!

In seinen finsteren Gedanken versunken und mit leerem Blick vor sich hinstarrend, bemerkte der Time Lord gar nicht, dass Rose plötzlich neben ihn trat. Sie hatte ihn beim Abendessen vermisst und ihn anschließend im ganzen Haus gesucht, weil sie sich die Worte ihrer Mutter tatsächlich zu Herzen genommen hatte und sich endlich mit ihm aussprechen wollte. Und offenbar war das auch allerhöchste Zeit – denn als sie ihn draußen im Dunklen und im strömenden Regen verloren auf der Gartenbank sitzend gefunden hatte, war sie wirklich erschrocken darüber, wie schlecht er aussah. Sein sonst so durchdringender, tiefgründiger Blick war leer und wirkte auf sie, als hätte er bereits aufgegeben. Ein Knoten zog sich in ihrer Brust bei dem Anblick zusammen – so hatte sie den Doctor noch nie gesehen! Das war alles ihre Schuld! Er sollte nicht hier festsitzen und sich Gedanken machen müssen über Jobs, Geld und Versicherungen! Er war ein Time Lord und sollte mit seiner TARDIS durch Raum und Zeit reisen! Nur das konnte ihn glücklich machen! Hier mit ihr festzusitzen und ein menschliches Leben führen zu müssen, würde ihn zerstören – hatte es offenbar bereits! Sie erkannte ihn kaum wieder…

„Hey!“, sagte Rose leise, während sie neben ihn trat. Er hob kurz den Blick zu ihr, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen, wandte sich dann aber wieder ab und starrte weiter ins Leere.

„…Hey.“, antwortete er mit deutlicher Zeitverzögerung und so leise, dass Rose ihn wegen des Regens kaum hören konnte. Ihr Herz sank.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie, noch immer neben ihm stehend.

Doch er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und sah sie nicht an. Er war einfach zu schlecht drauf, um sich zu unterhalten. Da Rose ihn aber immer noch fragend von der Seite ansah, machte er schließlich doch den Mund auf. „Was interessiert es Sie so plötzlich?!“, kam ihm bitterer und zynischer über die Lippen, als er beabsichtig hatte und die Worte waren kaum gesprochen, da bereute er sie auch schon. Schließlich konnte Rose nichts dafür, dass er ein Versager war.

„Es interessiert mich sehr wohl!“, antwortete Rose defensiv und zu recht verärgert über seinen Ton.

„Wieso sollte es?!“ Seine Stimme war noch immer leise und niedergeschlagen, aber trotzdem hörte Rose auch Vorwurf und Widerstand darin. So hatte der Doctor nie mit ihr geredet! Aber wenn er bockig mit ihr sein wollte, sollte er halt bocken!

„Meine Mum hat sich Sorgen um Sie gemacht!“, sagte sie, nicht weniger trotzig als er, blieb aber, wo sie war. Immerhin sprach er mit ihr! Vielleicht erfuhr sie ja auch so, was mit ihm nicht stimmte?!

„Dann sagen Sie ihr, mir geht’s gut!“

Das war es für Rose! Diesen Satz hatte sie schon so oft vom Doctor gehört! Und NIE war er wahr gewesen! Sie hatte sich geirrt – er WAR der Doctor! Und log genauso wie er! All ihre Wut und ihr Frust über das Verhalten des anderen Doctors stiegen wieder in ihr hoch. Darum war es ihr gerade reichlich egal, wie schlecht ER gerade aussah…

„Schön!“, antwortete Rose wütend. „Wenn es Ihnen so gut dabei geht, dann bleiben Sie halt hier im Regen sitzen!“ Und damit wandte sie sich ab und ließ ihn allein zurück.

Der Regen hatte tatsächlich etwas Gutes an sich – denn dank des Regens hatte weder Rose noch der Doctor die Tränen des jeweils anderen bemerkt…

\---

Die nächsten Tage verweigerte der Doctor erneut das Essen. Er kam selten aus seinem Zimmer und wenn, dann verschwand er eigentlich schnurstracks im Keller oder nach draußen. Keiner wusste so recht, wie man ihn aufheitern konnte oder was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit trieb.

Irgendwann wurde es Jackie aber leid, einen depressiven, 900 Jahre alten Time Lord zu beherbergen, der sich benahm, als würde er gerade pubertieren. Daher kam sie ohne anzuklopfen einfach in sein Zimmer, um ihn persönlich zum Nachmittagstee zu holen. Sie fand ihn an seinem Tisch sitzend, vor sich der geliehene Laptop von Pete und auf dem Kopf ein paar große Kopfhörer – sagte sie ja, pubertär! Er ignorierte sie, als sie hinter ihn trat – oder hatte einfach nicht bemerkt, dass sie ins Zimmer gekommen war – und tippte stattdessen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit irgendeinen Text, während er parallel dazu Musik zu hören schien. Diese war so laut, dass Jackie sie noch hören konnte, obwohl die Kopfhörer fest auf seinen Ohren saßen.

„Wollen Sie nicht langsam mal wieder mit nach unten kommen?“, fragte Jackie darum noch lauter, ihm dabei auf die Schulter tippend…

… und ihn fast zu Tode erschreckend! Der Doctor fuhr heftig zusammen und drehte sich mit großen Augen und pochendem Herzen ruckartig zu ihr um.

„Jackie!“, keuchte er, sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren schiebend und nach Luft ringend. „Bei Rassilon, tun Sie das nie wieder! Ich wär‘ beinahe regeneriert vor Schreck!“

„‘Tschuldigung!“, murmelte sie sarkastisch und rollte mit den Augen. Es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte. „…Aber ich dachte, das können Sie gar nicht mehr!“, fuhr sie dann irritiert fort. „Dieses Regenerieren meine ich. Sagten Sie nicht, das geht jetzt nicht mehr?“

Der Doctor sah sie aus großen Augen an, bevor er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl umdrehte und den Blick abwandte. Aber Jackie hatte trotzdem sehen können, dass sein Blick schon wieder traurig und leer geworden war – einen Blick, den sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Stimmt…“, antwortete er leise, als hätte sie ihn erst an diese Tatsache erinnern müssen. Doch dann riss er sich offenbar wieder zusammen, drehte sich zurück zu ihr und sah sie kritisch und vorwurfsvoll an. „Noch schlimmer!“, schimpfte er. „Also tun Sie das NIE WIEDER!“

„Ich wollte Sie ja eigentlich auch nur fragen, ob Sie mit runter zum Tee kommen!“, sagte Jackie, ihm seinen Ausbruch verzeihend. Es ging ihm ohnehin schon schlecht, da wollte sie sich nicht auch noch mit ihm streiten. Schlimm genug, dass die Gespräche mit Rose immer irgendwie im Fiasko endeten.

Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Bildschirm. „Nein danke! Ich hab‘ zu tun.“, sagte er.

Hellhörig werdend, schaute Jackie ihm über die Schulter. Es war prinzipiell nicht verkehrt, wenn er zu tun hatte – immerhin brauchte er dringend Ablenkung und ihr waren mittlerweile leider die Aufgaben ausgegangen – das Haus war noch nie so sauber und gut in Schuss gewesen! Aber was tat er eigentlich? „Und was machen Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“, fragte sie deshalb, ein paar Zeilen lesend, was er gerade geschrieben hatte.

„Ich schreibe ein Tagebuch!“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Nun ja, ich versuch’s zumindest. Ich hab‘ früher schon alle meine Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen in einer Art Tagebuch aufgeschrieben, aber das ist ja nun leider im anderen Universum geblieben. Deswegen wollt‘ ich’s neu anfangen.“, erklärte er.

Jackie war überrascht. So etwas hatte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Sie warf einen Blick in die linke, untere Ecke des Bildschirms, wo die Seitenzahl stand.

„Sie haben schon 267 Seiten geschrieben?!“, rief sie schockiert und beeindruckt zugleich. Schrieb er nicht erst ein paar Tage daran?

„Nun ja, 900 Jahre nehmen ein paar Seiten in Anspruch. Ich hab‘ versucht, mit dem Tag anzufangen, an dem ich mit der TARDIS Gallifrey verlassen hab‘. Aber es ist verdammt schwer, sich an alles zu erinnern…“

„Warum machen Sie‘s dann? Warum fangen Sie nicht später an?“, fragte Jackie.

Doch der Doctor schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich hab‘ jetzt schon so Vieles aus meinen früheren Leben vergessen! Und ich hab‘ das Gefühl, dass mein Gedächtnis jeden Tag schlechter wird…“, sagte er, immer leiser werdend. „…Es wird vielleicht irgendwann eine Zeit kommen, wo ich mich an all meine Abenteuer und Erlebnisse gar nicht mehr erinnern kann. Deswegen will ich alles aufschreiben, solange ich noch kann…“

Jackie schluckte schwer und musterte sein trauriges Gesicht. Es klang fast so, als wäre er ein alter Mann mit Demenz! Aber so schlimm konnte es doch sicherlich nicht sein, oder!?

„…Außerdem…“, fuhr er wieder etwas lauter und mit eindeutig vorgetäuschtem Optimismus fort. „…wenn ich irgendwann nicht mehr sein sollte, hat so auch die Nachwelt noch was von meinen ganzen Erfahrungen und Erlebnissen auf meinen Reisen. Wäre ja irgendwie schade, wenn die jahrhundertelange Mühe, wieder und wieder die Erde zu retten, umsonst gewesen wäre…“

Jackie antwortete noch immer nicht und schaute den Doctor weiterhin besorgt an. Denn wieso redete er plötzlich von Zeiten, in denen er nicht mehr wäre? War ihm gerade nur seine neue Sterblichkeit bewusst geworden, weil sie ihn so erschreckt hatte oder deutete er vielleicht irgendetwas an? Er dachte doch nicht wirklich darüber nach, Dummheiten zu machen, oder? Mit seinem 900 Jahre-Tagebuch würde er doch sicherlich noch eine Weile brauchen. Aber was kam danach?

Seufzend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie kommen jetzt mit runter zum Tee!“, sagte Jackie zwar nicht unhöflich, aber mit genug Nachdruck, damit erkennbar war, dass jede Diskussion zwecklos wäre. Und zu ihrer Überraschung stand er widerstandslos auf und folgte ihr.

\---

Am Abend hielt es Jackie nicht mehr länger aus. Seine Worte waren ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen! Und wenn Rose schon nicht mit dem Doctor sprach, um herauszufinden, was eigentlich sein Problem war, dann musste sie das eben tun. Aber von ihrer Tochter wusste sie, dass er dazu neigte, vor unangenehmen Gesprächen davonzulaufen. Also wartete sie, bis er ins Badezimmer gegangen war und klopfte dann an der Tür.

„Ich steh‘ unter der Dusche!“, rief er, aber zu leise, damit sie ihn gut verstehen konnte.

„Was?“ rief sie zurück.

„ICH STEH‘ UNTER DER DUSCHE!“ Diesmal hatte Jackie ihn gut verstanden. Die perfekte Gelegenheit witternd, trat sie dennoch ein und setzte sich gegenüber der Dusche auf den Stuhl, auf dem seine abgelegten Klamotten lagen. Das war perfekt. So konnte er ihr unmöglich davonlaufen! Er saß quasi in der Falle.

„Jackie, was haben Sie an ‚ich steh‘ unter der Dusche‘ nicht verstanden!?“, protestierte er natürlich schlecht gelaunt, als er sie bemerkte. Glücklicherweise waren die großen Glasfronten der Dusche in der Mitte mit einem breiten Querstreifen Milchglas versetzt, sodass sie nur seine nackte, obere und untere Partie und nicht etwa seine Körpermitte sehen konnte. Aber dennoch war er sauer. Sie überschritt hier wirklich eine Grenze!

„Ich wollte nur mal in Ruhe mit Ihnen reden!“, antwortete Jackie aber nur unschuldig, mit spitzen Fingern seine getragene Unterhose unter ihr hervorfischend und mit gehobenen Augenbrauen auf den Boden werfend.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis nach meiner Dusche warten kann?“ Verständlicherweise war sein Ton empört, aber Jackie ignorierte das gekonnt.

„Wissen Sie, ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie!“, sagte sie stattdessen.

„Warum?“, antwortete er jedoch und brachte sie dazu, mit den Augen zu rollen. War das nicht offensichtlich?

„Weil Sie so gar nicht wie der Doctor sind!“, fasste sie zusammen, was sie bisher alles beobachtet und festgestellt hatte.

„Was Sie nicht sagen…“, murmelte er jedoch nur leise, aber durch den Wiederhall der gefliesten Duschwände konnte Jackie ihn dennoch deutlich verstehen. Darum fuhr sie fort, ihre Sorge zu erklären.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie viel weniger fröhlich und lebenslustig sind als ER. Und auch nicht so hyperaktiv. Stattdessen scheinen Sie, seitdem Sie hier sind, mit jeden Tag niedergeschlagener zu werden. Richtig melancholisch und betrübt, um nicht zu sagen depressiv!“ Da der Doctor sie überraschenderweise nicht unterbrach, sondern schwieg, fuhr Jackie fort. „Ich weiß, dass Rose Sie unfair behandelt. Und das tut mir auch wirklich sehr leid! Ich hab‘ schon versucht, mit ihr darüber zu reden, aber Sie müssen verstehen, sie macht auch eine schwere Zeit durch. Ich glaube, sie braucht einfach mehr Zeit, sich an Sie und die neue Situation zu gewöhnen.“

Endlich machte der Doctor den Mund auf. „Rose behandelt mich überhaupt nicht unfair! Sie hat vollkommen recht, mich zu hassen! Ich hab‘ schließlich ihr Leben zerstört!“, widersprach er plötzlich mit felsenfester Stimme und so viel Überzeugung, sodass Jackie irritiert zu ihm aufsah. Doch er stand nur mit dem Rücken zu ihr unter dem Wasserstrahl der Dusche und verbarg sein Gesicht. Meinte er das etwa ernst? Sie hatte keine Spur von Sarkasmus aus seinem Ton herausgehört.

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte sie deshalb vorsichtig.

„Rose sitzt allein wegen MIR wieder in diesem Universum fest.“, erklärte er leise und betrübt. „Und das nach all den jahrelangen Mühen und den Gefahren, die Grenzen der Dimensionen zu durchbrechen. Sie hat all das auf sich genommen, um zum Doctor zurückzukehren. Und als sie das Unmögliche geschafft hat, komme ICH daher und versaue alles! Wäre ich nicht gewesen, hätte ER sie nicht wieder hier zurückgelassen und sie könnte mit IHM im anderen Universum zusammen sein!“

Jackie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Wo kam DAS denn auf einmal her? Kein Wunder, dass er so depressiv war, wenn er das tatsächlich glaubte! Und kein Wunder, dass Roses Worte und ablehnende Haltung ihm gegenüber alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatten!

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ER sie nicht trotzdem hiergelassen hätte?“, fragte sie, doch in dem Augenblick öffnete der Doctor die Glastür einen kleinen Spalt und steckte den tropfenden Kopf daraus hervor, während er sich ein Handtuch angelte – und sah sie dabei vielsagend mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an. „…Ja, ja, weil SIE und ER gleich sind, schon verstanden…“

„Nein, sind wir eben NICHT, das ist ja der Punkt, Jackie!“, unterbrach er sie jedoch, während er sich in der Dusche abtrocknete. Sein Tonfall verriet, wieviel Frust sich in ihm angestaut hatte. „…Ich bin eben nicht wie ER! Ich bin nicht mal mehr ein vollständiger Time Lord dank dem Schuss Mensch von Donna! Ich bin… ich bin… irgendwas Komisches dazwischen und zerstöre anderer Leute Leben! Ich bin völlig nutzlos!“ Er war nach und nach lauter geworden vor Wut über sich selbst, schien das aber gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Jackie sah ihn ehrlich verwundert über dieses unerwartet hohe Maß an Selbsthass an. Zumindest solange, bis er nur mit dem Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften aus der Dusche kam und mit stur zu Boden gerichtetem Blick in seinem Zimmer verschwand, um sich anzuziehen.

Dieser kurze Moment hatte aber gereicht, damit Jackie über seine dünne Gestalt erschrak. Er war ja immer schon sehr schlank gewesen und mehr als einmal hatte sie den Doctor darüber aufgezogen. Und ihr war ja auch schon im Zeppelin aufgefallen, dass er noch dünner gewirkt hatte, als früher schon. Aber jetzt war er nicht mehr nur schlank oder dünn – er war geradezu abgemagert! Außerdem hatte sie trotz seines abgewandten Blicks seine feuchten Augen bemerkt…

Sie schluckte schwer, als sie aufstand, um dem Doctor in sein Zimmer zu folgen. Jetzt war nicht der Punkt, an dem sie das Gespräch beenden sollte – es war der Punkt, ihm glaubhaft zu vermitteln, dass er sich irrte!

„Das sehen Sie völlig falsch, Doctor!“, sagte sie darum eindringlich, während er sich hinter dem Raumteiler vor seinem Bett anzog. „…Sie zerstören keine Leben! Im Gegenteil – ich bin heilfroh, dass Sie hier sind!... Immerhin haben Sie meine Waschmaschine repariert – weiß auch nicht, warum die Dinger immer kaputt gehen – und das Dach der Garage ausgebessert! Stellen Sie sich mal vor, wenn Pete das alles gemacht hätte! Sie waren eine wirklich große Hilfe in den letzten Wochen!“, scherzte sie ein wenig, nur um die Stimmung wieder zu heben.

Noch immer mit freiem Oberkörper, aber immerhin schon mit einer Hose am Leib, lehnte sich der Doctor daraufhin ein Stück zurück, um sie ein weiteres Mal mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue anzusehen. Darum fuhr sie nun wieder ernst fort. „SIE sind der Grund, dass meine Familie noch intakt ist, dass meine Rose noch immer bei mir ist! Sie wäre andernfalls für immer im anderen Universum geblieben! Sie haben Ihr Versprechen gehalten und sie zu mir zurückgebracht!“

„Aber das ist doch genau der Punkt, Jackie!“, unterbrach er sie aufgebracht. „Rose WOLLTE doch im anderen Universum bleiben! Bei IHM! Sie sollten nicht so egoistisch sein und sie an Sich fesseln, wenn SIE doch eigentlich etwas ganz anderes will!“ Jackie hörte die Zweideutigkeit in seiner Stimme heraus. Er sprach nicht nur von ihr – er sprach genauso von sich selbst. „…Rose hat jahrelang daraufhin gearbeitet, zum Doctor zurück zu kommen! Sie WOLLTE zu ihm zurück und hätte auch bei IHM bleiben sollen. Dort hätte sie die Chance gehabt, mit IHM glücklich zu werden!“ 

Diesmal war es Jackie, die eine kritische Augenbraue hob. „Aber wäre sie das denn?“, fragte sie vielsagend. „Denn soweit ich mitbekommen habe, hat ER ihr meistens doch nur Kummer bereitet und das Herz gebrochen! Er hat sich doch nie auf eine richtige Beziehung zu ihr einlassen wollen!“

Endlich fertig angezogen in Jeans und einem schwarzen Hoodie, kam der Doctor zu ihr zurück. „Dann sind Sie wohl nicht auf dem neuesten Stand!“, sagte er traurig seufzend, aber mit eindeutigem Blick.

Jackie fiel die Kinnlade herunter und war ausnahmsweise einmal sprachlos.

„Hat Rose Ihnen nicht erzählt, dass wir zusammen waren?“, fragte er, sich ein wenig beschämt durch die noch immer feuchten Haare fahrend und nicht bemerkend, dass er plötzlich von sich und dem Doctor in einer Person sprach.

„NEIN!“, rief sie empört und mit großen Augen. „Wann soll das gewesen sein?“

„Nicht lange vor Canary Warf…“, antwortete er ihr, traurig wegen der schönen, aber vergangenen Erinnerungen an eine einfachere Zeit.

„Aber Rose hat mir gesagt, dass sich nichts zwischen Ihnen verändert hat, selbst dann nicht, als Sie mit ihr geschlafen haben!“

Er zuckte sichtlich bei ihrer Bemerkung zusammen und musste den Blick abwenden. Ja, auch das stimmte leider. „Ja, schon, aber es hat sich trotzdem so angefühlt.“, antwortete er kleinlaut.

„Und ER hat ihr NIE auf ihre Frage geantwortet!“, fuhr Jackie unbeirrt von seinem letzten Kommentar fort. Doch dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke und sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Lieben Sie sie?“, fragte sie ohne Umschweife und frei heraus.

Der Doctor musste nicht erst lange überlegen. Trotzdem fiel es ihm nach wie vor schwer, die Worte laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen nickte er traurig und sah in dem Moment so verletzlich und verloren aus, dass Jackie nicht anders konnte, als ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen und fest an sich zu drücken. Und zu ihrer großen Überraschung erwiderte er die Umarmung, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, was ihr aber bewies, wie am Boden zerstört er gerade wohl war. Denn der Doctor hatte es immer gehasst, wenn sie ihn an sich gedrückt hatte und hatte ihre Umarmungen NIE erwidert.

Einen Moment hielt sie diesen Doctor fest umschlungen. Zumindest so lange, bis sein Drei-Tage-Bart an ihrer Schläfe kratzte.

„Sie sollten sich mal wieder rasieren!“, sagte sie schließlich kurz auflachend, bevor sie ihn wieder losließ. Er schniefte kurz, wischte sich über die verräterisch feuchten Augen und zwang sich kopfschüttelnd ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Trotz des aufschlussreichen, ehrlichen Gesprächs zwischen dem Doctor und Jackie änderte sich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen nicht viel. Außer dass Jackie ihn nun regelmäßig persönlich zum Essen aus seinem Zimmer holte und ihn dann nicht eher gehenließ, bis er seine nun wirklich üppig ausfallenden Portionen aufgegessen hatte. Im Ernst, er fühlte sich zwischendurch beinahe wie eine gestopfte Weihnachtsgans! Aber der Doctor wusste, warum sie das tat – und versuchte sein Bestes, zumindest SIE zufriedenzustellen und aufzuessen. An der Job-Front hatte sich dagegen bisher nichts verändert – er fand Arbeit, er legte sich mit seinen Vorgesetzten an oder ignorierte irgendwelche schwachsinnigen Vorschriften, er verlor seinen Job wieder. Aber immerhin bekam er für ein paar Tage Arbeit Geld, welches er sammelte und plante, den Tylers irgendwann zurückzuzahlen.

Außerdem bemerkte der Doctor eine kleine Veränderung bei Rose. Sie wich ihm nicht mehr ganz so offensichtlich aus und beobachtete ihn stattdessen häufiger heimlich, wenn sie glaubte, er war abgelenkt – zumindest konnte er sich anders nicht erklären, warum sie plötzlich so oft im Keller war oder an seinem Zimmer vorbeiging. Ab und zu redete sie sogar mit ihm – in ganzen Sätzen und ohne ihn anzuzicken – neulich erst hatte sie ihm ein Kompliment über seine frisch geschnittenen Haare gemacht. Sie schafften es sogar, einen ganzen Familienspaziergang lang nebeneinanderher zu laufen, ohne sich zu streiten. Das war gut und ein Anfang in die richtige Richtung!

Auch Jackie und Pete war diese Veränderung in Roses Verhalten aufgefallen. Darum trauten sie sich schließlich nach mehr als sieben Wochen, allein zu einem Firmendinner zu gehen und die beiden mit sich allein im Haus zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich endlich in Ruhe aussprechen konnten. Doch ihr Plan ging nur zum Teil auf – als sie nach drei Stunden wiederkamen, sprachen die beiden zwar endlich miteinander, aber es war nun doch wieder ein riesen Streit eskaliert.

„…Aber er hat mir versprochen, mich nicht wie alle anderen zurückzulassen!“, rief Rose gerade aufgebracht und noch von der Haustür aus konnten Jackie und Pete hören, dass sie dabei weinte. „…Er hat es mir versprochen und es trotzdem getan! Er hat mich belogen! Er hat mich IMMER nur belogen!“

„Das hab‘ ich nicht, Rose!“, antwortete der Doctor ein wenig gefasster als sie, aber auch in seiner Stimme waren bereits klar Ärger und Kränkung zu hören. Außerdem sprach er schon wieder von sich und dem anderen Doctor in einer Person, was Jackie verriet, wie emotional auch er gerade war – das passierte ihm aus irgendeinem Grund öfter, wenn er aufgebracht war. Doch zumindest diesmal fing er sich schnell wieder. „…Und ER hat Sie zurückgelassen, weil ER das für das Beste für Sie hielt! Verstehen Sie?! IHNEN zuliebe! Weil Sie IHM viel bedeuten – weil Sie MIR viel bedeuten!“

„Ich bedeute ihm offenbar GAR NICHTS, wenn er mich zurücklässt wie einen alten Hund!“, unterbrach ihn Rose heulend. „Und es hat ja auch offenbar nicht lange gedauert, bis er mich ersetzt hat! Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon am nächsten Tag wieder eine neue Begleiterin!“

„Ich hab‘ MONATE versucht, Sie zu erreichen!“, rief der Doctor aufgebracht und auch seine Stimme zitterte mittlerweile. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie‘s mir dabei ging!“

„Wenn ich ihm angeblich so viel bedeute, warum hat er mir am Strand dann nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet!? Selbst beim zweiten Mal nicht! Er ist einfach gegangen, ohne sich zu verabschieden!“, schrie Rose. Offenbar war sie mittlerweile an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie all ihre Wut und ihren Ärger über das Verhalten des Doctors und all ihre unbeantworteten Fragen nicht mehr in sich hineinfraß, sondern demjenigen um die Ohren haute, der dem Doctor gerade am nächsten kam – IHM!

„ICH hab‘ Ihnen geantwortet!“, brüllte der Doctor zurück.

„Aber nur um mich zu manipulieren, mit Ihnen hier zu bleiben!“, weinte Rose mit brechender Stimme. „Damit ich abgelenkt bin, während er sich heimlich davonmacht! Sie haben mich BEIDE manipuliert! Und mich absichtlich belogen!“

Und damit waren sie wieder beim Anfang der Diskussion. Sie drehten sich offenbar im Kreis. Pete warf Jackie einen besorgten Blick zu, den sie mit einem Nicken erwiderte, bevor er zwischen die beiden Streithähne trat und sie auseinanderschob. Dass Rose weinte, hatte er bereits von draußen gehört. Aber nun sah er, dass selbst der Doctor feuchte Augen und Wangen hatte. Was um Himmels Willen war hier nur los?

„Schluss jetzt, ihr beiden!“, sagte Pete, um Ruhe bemüht. Doch sie ignorierten ihn gekonnt. Ihre Auseinandersetzung war noch nicht beendet.

„Wie oft denn nur noch, ich hab‘ Sie weder belogen, noch manipuliert!“, widersprach der Doctor zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal. „Ich hab‘ nur endlich das ausgesprochen, wozu ER – ICH – IMMER zu feige war!“ Ungeachtet der ungebetenen Zuschauer liefen ihm neue Tränen die Wangen herunter – ein wirklich schlimmer, herzergreifender Anblick! Das war der Punkt, wo auch Jackie einschritt.

Rose holte bereits Luft, um ihm ein neues Argument an den Kopf zu werfen, da stellte sich auch ihre Mum vor sie, schob Rose entschieden an den Schultern zurück und fiel ihr ins Wort.

„So, das reicht jetzt!“, sagte sie mit so viel Nachdruck, wie nur eine Mutter aufbringen konnte und brachte Rose damit endgültig zum Schweigen. „Rose, ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten!“, fuhr sie fort und schob ihre Tochter unnachgiebig aus dem Raum.

Auch der Doctor drehte sich in dem Moment weg, schniefte und wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er zur anderen Seite aus dem Raum stürmte. Und noch ehe Pete ihn hätte aufhalten können, war er zur Haustür herausgerannt und verschwunden.

\---

In ihrem Zimmer heulte Rose noch für einige Zeit weiter, während ihre Mutter nur stumm daneben saß und geduldig wartete, bis sich ihre Tochter wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Liebes, ich glaube, du siehst die Sache etwas einseitig…“, begann sie schließlich sanft, als nur noch leise Schluchzer und Schniefen aus dem Kopfkissen kamen, in welches Rose ihr Gesicht vergraben hielt. „Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass der Doctor – der richtige Doctor – nur dein Bestes wollte, als er dich hiergelassen hat.“

Frustriert, dass nun auch noch ihre Mum davon anfing, hob Rose den Kopf und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Wenn er tatsächlich mein Bestes gewollt hätte, hätte er mich nicht zurückgelassen! Oder mich wenigstens gefragt, was ICH will!“, spulte sie herunter, als hätte sie diesen Satz schon tausende Male gesagt. Und vielleicht hatte sie das ja auch… „Aber das hat er nicht! Er hat einfach für mich entschieden! Genau wie auf der Game Station! Genau wie immer! Er ist ein verdammter Egoist!“

„Vielleicht hat er für dich entschieden, weil es keine wirkliche Entscheidung gab?!“, sagte Jackie in ruhigem Ton, erntete von ihrer Tochter aber nur einen verwirrten Blick. „…Er wusste vielleicht, dass er dir nie das hätte geben können, was du dir gewünscht hast. Aber ER könnte es vielleicht!“ Sie zeigte auf Roses Zimmertür und meinte damit den neuen Doctor, der gerade voller Wut und Kummer das Haus verlassen hatte. „Oder könnte es, wenn du ihm ‘ne Chance geben würdest! Denn soweit ich das verstanden hab‘, ist ER doch teilweise menschlich! Zumindest benimmt er sich viel menschlicher als der andere…“ Den letzten Satz nur dahingemurmelt, war das aber der Teil, der Rose aufhorchen ließ.

„Das ist es ja!“, sagte sie, noch immer weinend.

„Was?!“, fragte Jackie vorwurfsvoll, als sie das hörte. „Denkst du etwa wirklich, er ist nicht gut genug für dich!?“

Doch Rose schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, so meine ich das nicht!“, erklärte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich versteh‘ schon, dass ER wie eine andere Regeneration ist, die genauso aussieht, wie der Doctor. Aber ER ist so schrecklich unglücklich hier! Dieses teilweise-Mensch-sein, dieses Festsitzen in diesem Universum und auf diesem Planeten, dieser riesige Verlust von allem, was er hatte und kannte – und das alles nur wegen MIR! Weil der Doctor dachte, es sei eine gute Idee, IHN mit mir hierzulassen! Als wollte er IHN genauso loswerden wie mich! Vielleicht wollte er IHN auch irgendwie dafür bestrafen, was ER auf der Crucible mit den Daleks gemacht hat, keine Ahnung. Aber es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ER das alles hier hasst! Der Doctor hat solche Häuslichkeiten immer schon gehasst und wollte nichts anderes, als in Freiheit durchs Universum zu reisen. Und jetzt sitzt ER hier fest, muss mit uns leben, sich einen Job suchen und all das tun, was er eigentlich nie wollte! Und ICH bin daran schuld, weil der Doctor ihn wegen MIR hiergelassen hat! Aber das bin ich alles gar nicht wert! Ich kann das alles niemals wiedergutmachen! Und ich hasse den Doctor dafür, dass er uns das alles angetan hat...“

In dem Moment klingelte kurz Jackies Telefon in ihrer Hosentasche und sie holte es heraus, um die eingegangene Textnachricht zu lesen. Sie war von Pete: ‚Ich hab‘ ihn gefunden und bringe ihn heim…‘, las sie für sich und atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Also hatte Pete währenddessen den Doctor gesucht und glücklicherweise auch rechtzeitig gefunden, bevor er irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellen konnte! Ihn vorhin weinen zu sehen – so richtig mit Tränen, die seine Wangen herabliefen – hatte Jackie wirklich erschreckt. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so weinen sehen, sondern maximal nur mit feuchten Augen.

„Nun, du könntest versuchen, ihn nicht anzuschreien und zu bezichtigen, dich belogen und manipuliert zu haben!“, murmelte Jackie, während sie ihr Telefon wieder einsteckte, erntete dafür aber einen bösen Blick von Rose. „Wirklich, das ist doch Blödsinn, was du dir da einredest! Ich glaube, dass der Doctor nur wollte, dass du glücklich bist! Dass du deine Familie nicht wegen ihm aufgeben musst. Und er dachte, dass du mit DIESEM Doctor hier…“ – sie zeigte wieder nach draußen – „…glücklich wirst. Er hat ihn DIR zuliebe hiergelassen, damit keiner von euch beiden allein sein muss!“ Bei Roses schuldvollem Blick fuhr Jackie schnell fort. „Ja, er ist nicht wirklich glücklich hier, das seh‘ ich genauso wie du! Aber ich denke, das liegt daran, weil er einsam ist! Du gehst ihm, seitdem er hier ist, aus dem Weg und verhältst dich so ablehnend ihm gegenüber, dass der arme Kerl denkt, dass du ihn hasst! Er macht sich selbst dafür verantwortlich, dass DU wieder hier bist und nicht beim anderen Doctor sein kannst. Und ich glaube, er hasst sich auch selbst dafür! Er macht gerade wirklich eine schwere Zeit durch und du bist nicht für ihn da, um ihm zu helfen oder ihn aufzubauen!“

Rose sah ihre Mum mit großen Augen an und schwieg. So hatte sie das tatsächlich noch nicht gesehen. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er nur deshalb so schlecht gelaunt und trübsinnig war, weil er völlig mittellos hier festsaß und dass ER IHR aus dem Weg ging, weil sie dafür verantwortlich war! Dass ER die Schuld für alles bei sich selbst suchte, war Rose gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen…

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte Rose schniefend, die Worte ihrer Mum noch nicht so ganz glauben wollend.

„Weil ich mit ihm GEREDET habe!“, antwortete Jackie eindringlich. „Was übrigens DEIN Job gewesen wäre, nebenbei bemerkt! Er hat mir gesagt, dass du ihn aus gutem Grund hasst, weil du nur wegen ihm wieder hier bist und nicht beim richtigen Doctor sein kannst. Er denkt, er hat dein Leben zerstört und hält sich für minderwertig und völlig nutzlos! Und ich glaube, dass ist der Grund dafür, dass er nicht schläft, nicht isst und regelrecht depressiv ist! Ich mach‘ mir mittlerweile wirklich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn! Wer weiß, auf welche dummen Ideen er kommt!“

Als Rose das alles hörte, stiegen neue Tränen in ihre Augen und sie vergrub schluchzend das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Sie hatte sich ja vorher schon schlecht gefühlt. Aber nun war sie völlig am Boden zerstört und fühlte sich so schrecklich schuldig, weil es ihm nur ihretwegen so schlecht ging. Was hatte sie da nur angerichtet? Sie war so mit sich selbst und ihrer Wut auf den Doctor beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nicht gesehen hatte, wie sehr dieser neue Doctor unter der ganzen Situation und ihrem Verhalten gelitten hatte! Klar war auch ihr aufgefallen, wie schlecht er aussah. Dass er zu wenig aß und zu wenig schlief. Aber Rose hatte nun mal angenommen, dass er hauptsächlich unter den äußeren Umständen gelitten hatte, für die SIE verantwortlich war! Aber statt ihm zu helfen, hatte sie ihn in ihrer Wut über den Doctor auch noch angeschrien und ihn bezichtigt, sie genauso angelogen zu haben wie er! Dabei war es ausschließlich der Doctor gewesen, der sie absichtlich manipuliert hatte, nicht ER! Sie war so mies!

„Rose Liebes…“, fuhr Jackie schließlich sanfter fort und nahm sie bei den Schultern, damit ihre Tochter sie wieder ansah. „Bitte rede endlich mit ihm! Sag ihm, wie du dich fühlst und frag ihn, was in ihm vorgeht! Sprecht euch endlich aus! Aber brüll‘ ihn dabei nicht wieder an, ihm geht’s wirklich schlecht genug!“

„Nach allem, was ich ihm vorhin an den Kopf geworfen habe, wird er nie wieder mit mir reden!“, schluchzte Rose. „Wenn er überhaupt wiederkommt!“

„Pete hat geschrieben, dass er ihn gefunden und eingesammelt hat. Wahrscheinlich sind sie bald wieder hier!“ Jackie streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie Rose in ihre Arme nahm. „Das wird schon alles wieder! Immerhin ist er der Doctor und kommt mit allem klar! Wirst schon sehen!“

Doch Rose war da nicht ganz so optimistisch.

\---

Pete war unterdessen froh, dem Doctor sein eigenes Telefon gegeben zu haben. Denn so hatte er leichtes Spiel, den aufgebrachten Time Lord aufzuspüren – er brauchte nur sein Handy orten! Darum dauerte es keine halbe Stunde, bis er ihn gefunden und neben ihm am Bürgersteig angehalten hatte.

„Steigen Sie ein, Doctor!“, rief er durchs offene Fenster, langsam neben ihm herfahrend.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, ich will allein sein!“, bekam er jedoch nur als Antwort, bevor der Doctor seinen Schritt auf dem verlassenen Bürgersteig sogar noch beschleunigte.

„Das können Sie vergessen!“, sagte Pete, ein wenig schmunzelnd und mit einem kleinen Lachen in der Stimme. „Wenn ich ohne Sie heimkomme, erschlägt mich Jacks…“

„Das ist Ihr Problem, nicht meins…“

„Mein Tank ist voll! Von mir aus fahre ich die ganze Nacht neben Ihnen her!“

Resigniert seufzend blieb der Doctor stehen und stieg schließlich widerwillig in das Auto. Er wusste jetzt, wieso Rose zuweilen so verdammt stur sein konnte – das lag offenbar in der gesamten Familie!

„Ich wollte Rose eigentlich den Gefallen tun und nie wiederkommen…“, sagte er leise und noch immer todunglücklich. Aber ob er das nur wörtlich meinte oder tatsächlich Dummheiten geplant hatte, konnte Pete nicht heraushören. Er warf dem Time Lord einen kurzen, abschätzigen Blick zu, aber der starrte nur abwesend aus dem Beifahrerfenster und sagte nichts mehr.

„Sie müssen versuchen, sie zu verstehen!“, fing Pete darum schließlich an. „Der andere Doctor hat Rose nun mal das Herz gebrochen und Sie sehen genauso aus wie ER! Sie überträgt nur ihre ganze Wut über IHN auf Sie!“

„Toll!“, antwortete der Doctor zynisch. „Dabei hab‘ ich diesen Körper nur wegen ihr!“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Pete verwirrt. Er kannte ja nur diese eine Form vom Doctor und war darum noch immer ein wenig irritiert, was es mit diesem Regenerieren und Gestaltwechseln auf sich hatte.

„Diese ganze Metakrise kam doch eigentlich nur zustande, weil ich Idiot in meiner grenzenlosen Freude, Rose wiederzusehen, einem Dalek in die Schusslinie gelaufen bin…“, begann der Doctor zu erklären und rieb sich mit der Hand über die müden, noch immer feuchten Augen. „…Ich wollte mich bei der Regernation aber nicht verändern, weil Rose von dieser Inkarnation schon immer so angetan war. Und aus demselben Grund hab‘ ich auch bei der Metakrise wieder diesen Körper angenommen – ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie mich genauso lieben kann wie IHN! Aber wie sich herausgestellt hat, war das ein Fehler – jetzt erinner‘ ich sie andauernd an die Person, die ihr das Herz gebrochen hat! Sie wird mich auf ewig hassen dafür… Und sie hat vollkommen recht damit!“ Seine Stimme brach und neue Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Wann hörte diese Heulerei nur endlich auf?! Er war doch sonst nie so nah am Wasser gebaut gewesen! “…Ich bin nun mal nicht wie ER!“, fuhr der Doctor fort, schniefend und sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen abwischend. „Ich bin nichts im Vergleich zu IHM! Dieser Körper ist so absoluter Mist, ich kann nicht mal dieses Geflenne abstellen!“ Sein Ton schlug um und Pete hörte Ärger und Wut über sich selbst heraus. „…Nichts für ungut, aber dieses Menschsein ist das Schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist!“

„Nur weil Sie menschlichere Emotionen haben, die Sie nicht in den Griff kriegen?!“, fragte Pete nach. Für ihn war die Sache klar – der Doctor fühlte zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben die Auswirkungen eines Minderwertigkeitskomplexes und kam nicht damit klar.

Der Doctor schnaubte abfällig. „Wenn‘s nur das wäre…!“

„Wieso? Was ist es denn noch?“

Doch der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder aus dem Fenster in die nächtliche Dunkelheit. Er wollte nicht darüber reden.

Das merkte auch Pete. Darum kam er zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, über das er mit ihm sprechen wollte. „Na jedenfalls macht Rose auch eine schwere Zeit durch!“, sagte er. „Vor drei Jahren war es dasselbe. Es hat Monate gedauert, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen und beruhigt hatte.“ Da der Doctor weiterhin nur schwieg und lieber im Selbstmitleid badete, fuhr Pete fort. „Ich glaube, sie macht sich schwere Vorwürfe!“

„Weswegen?“, fragte der Doctor abfällig. Wenn sich einer Vorwürfe machen sollte, dann doch wohl er! Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, was Rose ihm vorgeworfen hatte und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie recht hatte! Er hatte sie tatsächlich manipuliert – zwar nicht absichtlich, aber irgendwie unbewusst. Als ER nicht auf ihre direkte Frage geantwortet hatte – was übrigens tatsächlich volle Absicht gewesen war, damit er selbst es tun konnte – hatte er automatisch das perfide Spiel des Doctors mitgespielt und Rose mit seinen geflüsterten Worten so abgelenkt, damit ER sich aus dem Staub machen konnte – dieser miese Feigling! ER hatte ihn genauso manipuliert wie sie! Und trotzdem wollte Rose zu IHM zurück und hasste ihn! Das war unfair!

„So wie ich die Sache sehe, macht Rose sich selbst dafür verantwortlich, dass Sie mit ihr hier festsitzen und so unglücklich sind.“, fuhr Pete fort. „Ich kenne zwar die genauen Details nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Rose dazu neigt, die Schuld immer zuerst bei sich selbst zu suchen!“

„Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn!“, antwortete der Doctor. „Wieso sollte ausgerechnet SIE für das alles verantwortlich sein?! Wenn hier einer an allem Schuld ist, dann ICH!“, sagte er betrübt und rieb sich ein weiteres Mal über die Augen. Konnte Pete wirklich recht haben? Dachte Rose wirklich, sie sei schuld an allem, was passiert war? War er tatsächlich so in seinem Selbstmitleid versunken gewesen, dass er das nicht erkannt hatte?

Pete warf erneut einen Blick zum Doctor und schmunzelte groteskerweise. „Kann es vielleicht sein, dass Sie beide sich sehr ähnlich sind?“, fragte er und erntete einen eigenartigen Blick aus feuchten Augen von dem Time Lord. „Wissen Sie, was ich glaube?“, fuhr er dann schnell fort, als er in die lange Einfahrt zu seinem Anwesen einbog. „Ich glaube, Sie reden beide gekonnt aneinander vorbei! Sie werfen sich gegenseitig schlimme Dinge an den Kopf, die Sie gar nicht so meinen und verletzen sich damit ungewollt, weil jeder bei sich selbst die Schuld für all das sieht!“

Der Doctor ließ den Kopf hängen. Ja, das klang irgendwie plausibel – und leider ganz nach ihm und Rose. Und je mehr er so darüber nachdachte und sich ihre Worte und ihr Verhalten nochmal vor Augen hielt, desto einleuchtender wurde das, was Pete gerade zusammengefasst hatte. Und nun fühlte sich der Time Lord noch schlechter als zuvor, weil er zu blöd gewesen war, das alles selbst zu erkennen und weil er Rose, die sich offenbar eh schon für alles verantwortlich hielt, auch noch angebrüllt hatte. Warum nur hatte Rose ihm das alles nicht einfach gesagt? Und warum war er zu blind dafür gewesen, zu erkennen, was tatsächlich in ihr vorging? Er war ein riesen Idiot gewesen!

Vor dem Haus angekommen, hielt Pete schließlich an und wandte sich nochmal an den am Boden zerstörten Time Lord. „Doctor, Sie sollten reingehen und endlich ehrlich und offen mit Rose über alles reden! Halten Sie nichts zurück und sagen Sie ihr, wie Sie sich fühlen! Sie werden sehen, dass alles ganz anders ist, als Sie es sich beide einreden!“

„Sie wird nie wieder mit mir reden wollen…“, antwortete er, während er unschlüssig zu dem großen Haus aufsah.

„Aber ein Versuch kann jetzt auch nicht mehr schaden!“, sagte Pete und legte ihm aufbauend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und wie ich meine Jacks kenne, hat sie mittlerweile auch schon mit Rose geredet und ihr den Kopf zurechtgerückt! Sie werden schon sehen, das renkt sich alles wieder ein, wenn Sie nur endlich anfangen, offen mit Rose zu sprechen!“

Schweigend und noch immer verunsichert blickte der Doctor weiter zu dem großen Haus und auf das beleuchtete Fenster, welches zu Roses Zimmer gehörte. Wenn er doch nur genauso optimistisch sein könnte wie Pete…

\---

Als Rose schließlich in das große Wohnzimmer trat, stand der Doctor mit dem Rücken zu ihr und den Händen in den Hosentaschen an einem der großen Fensterfronten und starrte in den stockfinsteren Garten hinaus. In der dunklen Fensterscheibe konnte sie die Reflektion seines Gesichts sehen und seine traurigen Augen, die gedankenversunken ins Leere blickten.

„Hey…“, begann sie unsicher, während sie schon jetzt gegen neue Tränen ankämpfen musste – sein Anblick war gerade einfach zu viel für sie. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie dieses Gespräch mit ihm nur halbwegs überstehen?!

„Hey…“, antwortete er ebenso leise und im selben Ton wie sie zuvor. Er drehte sich ein Stück zu ihr um, war aber noch immer nicht in der Lage, ihr in die Augen zu sehen und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„…Es tut mir leid!“, sagten dann beide gleichzeitig und mussten einen kurzen Moment schmunzeln, egal wie niedergeschlagen sie eigentlich waren. Pete hatte recht – sie waren sich sehr ähnlich!

„Ich hätte Sie nicht anschreien dürfen…“, fuhr Rose dann leise fort. „Und es war falsch von mir, Ihnen zu unterstellen, mich angelogen oder manipuliert zu haben! Egal was der Doctor am Ende getan hat, Sie hatten nichts damit zu tun und können nichts dafür.“ Na also, das war doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen! Tief durchatmend versuchte Rose, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und hob endlich den Blick, um ihn anzusehen.

Doch er sah sie noch immer nicht an und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er ihr antworten konnte – seine Schuldgefühle zogen sich wie ein fester Knoten in seiner Brust zusammen. „…Sie müssen sich dafür nicht entschuldigen.“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Sie hatten vollkommen recht damit. Ich hab‘ sie tatsächlich manipuliert – es war mir nur bis vorhin noch nicht klar gewesen! Ich hab‘ es nicht absichtlich getan…“ Betreten sah er zu Boden und wartete nur darauf, dass Rose erneut die Stimme erhob. Doch überraschenderweise tat sie das nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd kam sie einen Schritt näher zu ihm. „Der Doctor hat uns beide manipuliert!“, sagte sie verständnisvoll, machte seine Schuldgefühle damit aber leider auch nicht besser. „Sie wollten all das hier genauso wenig wie ich! Und jetzt sitzen Sie wegen MIR hier fest! Das tut mir so unendlich leid!“ Ihre Stimme brach beim letzten Satz und nun rollten schon wieder Tränen ihre Wangen herunter.

„Ja, aber mit Ihnen hier festzusitzen ist nicht das Schlechteste…“, zitierte er ihre Worte aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit und aus einem anderen Universum, als ihre Situation schon einmal ähnlich gewesen war, auf einem unmöglichen Planeten im Orbit eines schwarzen Lochs.

Doch von eben diesem Gespräch damals wusste Rose, wie schwer es tatsächlich für diesen Doctor sein musste, an einem einzigen Ort und zu einer einzigen Zeit festzuhängen und ein normales Leben führen zu müssen. Er hatte selbst gesagt, wie erschreckend er es fand, in einem Haus zu leben, mit Türen und Teppichen und ohne Geld. Damals war es nur ein Gedankenspiel gewesen, nicht wirklich ernst gemeint und mehr im Spaß dahingeredet. Für IHN war es nun jedoch bittere Realität geworden…

Rose sah wieder zu ihm auf und fand seinen Blick. Seine Augen waren tiefgründig und traurig, aber trotzdem umspielte der Hauch eines Lächelns seinen einen Mundwinkel. Dennoch konnte sie ihre Schuld nicht einfach vergessen. „Doch, es ist das Schlimmste!“, widersprach sie ihm weinend. „Ich sehe doch, wie es Sie nach und nach zerstört! Und ICH bin daran schuld!“

„Rose, Sie sind an gar nichts schuld!“, antwortete er sanft. „Ja, sicher, hier ohne TARDIS festzusitzen und bei Ihren Eltern im Haus zu wohnen ist nicht optimal. Aber das eigentliche Problem ist dieser fürchterlich insuffiziente Körper!“ Bei seinem ärgerlichen, frustrierten Ton schaute Rose wieder zu ihm auf.

„Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragte sie, denn dieses Argument hörte sie zum ersten Mal.

„Nun ja…“, begann er, den Blick abwendend und sich peinlich berührt über den Hinterkopf reibend. „…meine Time Lord-Sinne haben unter der Metakrise und Donnas Einfluss ganz schön gelitten…“, gab er schließlich ehrlich zu. „Sehen, Hören, Fühlen, Schmecken – alles ist irgendwie schwächer ausgeprägt als vorher und ganz anders, als ich es gewohnt bin!“

Rose horchte auf. „Dann ist das der Grund, warum Sie so wenig essen?“, fragte sie besorgt und hoffnungsvoll zugleich. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass auch das irgendwie ihre Schuld war.

Der Doctor verzog leidend das Gesicht und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Es schmeckt einfach nichts mehr so intensiv wie früher!“, jammerte er. „Mir fehlt deswegen jeglicher Appetit! Aber eigentlich müsste ich sogar viel mehr essen als vorher, weil ich sonst ständig unterzuckere! Meinen Stoffwechsel hab‘ ich nämlich auch nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!“ Deprimiert ließ er sich auf das große Sofa fallen und den Kopf hängen. Eigentlich hatte er Rose das alles gar nicht sagen wollen, aus Angst, sie würde ihn dann noch weniger akzeptieren. Aber Pete hatte ja gesagt, er solle ehrlich sein…

„Ist das alles?“, fragte Rose, sich neben ihn setzend und ihn musternd. Sie wollte nicht so ganz glauben, dass er allein deswegen die ganze Zeit so trübsinnig und schlecht gelaunt war.

„…Mein Zeitsinn ist auch komplett verschwunden…“, gab er schließlich leise und totunglücklich zu. „Und mit ihm alle Zeitlinien…. Ich sehe gar nichts…. Und dann noch ohne TARDIS… – es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich kein Time Lord mehr…“

Rose schluckte. Das war es! Daher kam sein irrationales Gefühl der Minderwertigkeit – kein Wunder, dass er sich nutzlos fühlte. Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen, diesmal aber vor Mitleid. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lehnte sie sich vor und nahm den Doctor in die Arme.

Und das war der Punkt, wo sich alle weiteren Diskussionen und Streitereien in Luft auflösten. Denn sofort drehte sich der Doctor zu ihr um, schlang die Arme fest um sie und lehnte seine Wange an ihren Scheitel, so wie ER es früher unzählige Male getan hatte. Und Rose vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, so wie SIE es früher unzählige Male gemacht hatte. Und beiden liefen ungehindert Tränen über die Wangen, weil dieser Moment so emotional war und sie beide merkten, wie sehr sie die Nähe des jeweils anderen vermisst hatten.

„Es tut mir so leid!“, schluchzte Rose an seiner Schulter. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie das alles für mich aufgeben müssen! Das bin ich alles gar nicht wert!...“

„Rose, ich würde ALLES für Sie aufgeben!“, unterbrach er sie mit brechender Stimme. „Und das wäre mir alles auch reichlich egal, solange ich bei Ihnen sein kann…. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Sie eigentlich gar nicht hier sein wollen! Sie wollten im anderen Universum bleiben, bei IHM und nicht mit einer billigen Kopie hier festsitzen! Ich bin daran schuld, dass Sie nicht mit IHM zusammen sein können!“

„Das will ich gar nicht mehr!“, antwortete Rose bitter und drückte den Doctor vor ihr noch fester an sich. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie schlecht er die ganze Zeit über sich gedacht hatte! „ER hat mich wieder zurückgelassen, obwohl ER versprochen hatte, es nicht zu tun! ER hat deutlich genug gemacht, dass ER mich nicht bei sich haben will!“

Einen Moment lang schwieg der Doctor und badete ein weiteres Mal in seinem schlechten Gewissen, bevor er ihr antwortete. „…Doch, Rose, glauben Sie mir, er wollte eigentlich nichts anderes, als Sie an seiner Seite, für immer und ewig!“, sagte er leise, noch immer mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Aber er… – ICH! – wollte auch immer nur Ihr Bestes! Und manchmal passen beide Vorstellungen leider nicht zusammen…“ Er schluckte. „…Glauben Sie mir, das war die schwerste Entscheidung seines Lebens…“

Tief im Inneren wusste Rose, dass er recht hatte – hatte sie die ganze Zeit gewusst. Der Doctor hatte sie zurückgelassen, damit sie bei ihrer Familie bleiben konnte, damit sie zusammen mit ihm glücklich werden konnte. Dieser Doctor hier war vielleicht menschlicher, aber dadurch konnte er ihr all das geben, was ihr der richtige Doctor niemals hätte geben können. Er war keine Aufgabe oder Bürde für sie – er war ein Geschenk! Nun verstand Rose endlich, was Donna am Strand angedeutet hatte – der Doctor hatte ihr das größte Geschenk gemacht, was denkbar gewesen wäre und gleichzeitig das größte Opfer gebracht, das möglich war – er hatte sie in diesem Universum zurückzulassen, obwohl er sie liebte, damit sie zusammen mit einer menschlicheren Version von sich selbst glücklich werden konnte. Und dass auch ER der Doctor war, wurde Rose in diesem Moment erst so richtig bewusst – er roch noch immer wie früher! Derselbe, typische Duft, genau wie der andere Doctor, genau wie schon vor seiner ersten Regeneration, als er noch Leder und Jeans getragen hatte. Es bestand kein Zweifel, er war immer noch derselbe – nur eben ein kleinwenig anders, genau wie nach einer Regeneration.

„Doctor?“, schniefte Rose schließlich nach einer langen Pause und mit neuen Tränen in den Augen. „Können wir nochmal von vorn anfangen und so tun, als wären die letzten Wochen nicht passiert?“ Sie ließ ihn schließlich wieder los, um ihn unsicher anzusehen. Überraschenderweise hatte er trotz des ernsten und emotionalen Gesprächs plötzlich ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was?“, fragte sie darum irritiert, sich die neuen Tränen aus den Augen wischend. Dennoch war sie heilfroh, dieses Grinsen endlich auch bei ihm zu sehen! So sah er nun wirklich aus wie ER – dieselben perfekten, weißen Zähne, dieselben kleinen Lachfalten in den Augenwinkeln, dasselbe Funkeln in den tiefbrauen Augen…. Sie konnte nicht anders, sein Grinsen war ansteckend!

„Sie haben mich das erste Mal ‚Doctor‘ genannt!“, antwortete er, als wäre das das Beste, was er seit Monaten gehört hatte – und vermutlich war es das auch.

„Ja, na und?“, antwortete Rose, verlegen den Blick abwendend. „Lenken Sie nicht vom Thema ab und antworten Sie mir auf meine Frage!“

„Sehr gern!“, sagte er, noch immer breit grinsend.

„Wirklich?!“, hakte Rose hoffnungsvoll nach und der Doctor nickte.

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal!“, sagte er leise lachend. „Aber wenn wir gerade dabei sind…“, fuhr er fort, sich nun seinerseits unsicher am Ohrläppchen spielend und dabei schniefend – auch das waren Gesten, die sie von früher kannte und es tat gut, sie nun auch bei ihm zu beobachten. Wie hatte sie das vorher nur übersehen können? „…können wir uns, wenn wir einmal dabei sind, ab jetzt vielleicht auch wieder duzen?“

Nun war es an Rose, breit zu grinsen. „Das wird sicher ungewohnt!“, antwortete sie.

„Ja, ich weiß! Aber ich fand es gut, von Ihnen geduzt werden!“, gab er ehrlich zu.

Rose nickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ja, ich auch!“, sagte sie, bevor sie wieder etwas ernster wurde. „Ich hätte aber auch noch eine Bitte…“ Der Doctor schwieg und sah sie fragend an. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mir… – dass DU mir – ab sofort immer die Wahrheit sagst. Wenn das hier funktionieren soll, müssen wir ehrlich zueinander sein! Wir haben ja jetzt gesehen, wohin das andernfalls führt…“ 

„Ja, du hast recht!“, antwortete der Doctor nickend. „Ich versprech’s dir!“

Und damit zog er sie wieder fest in seine Arme und ließ Rose eine lange, lange Zeit nicht wieder los.

\---

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ging es in dem großen Tyler-Anwesen zum Glück viel harmonischer zu. Rose verbrachte nun mehr Zeit mit dem Doctor, welchem ihre Aufmerksamkeit und der damit verbundene emotionale Halt sichtlich guttat. Natürlich war er noch immer zuweilen schlecht gelaunt wegen seiner mangelhaften Sinne – aus denen er nun kein Geheimnis mehr machte – und ab und zu stritten sie sich auch nochmal, wenn seine schwer kontrollierbaren Emotionen hochkochten – ja, er war wirklich deutlich impulsiver als zuvor, woran sich alle erstmal gewöhnen mussten. Es war ja schön, wenn sein Selbstwertgefühl dank Roses aufbauender Worte wieder langsam stieg, aber wenn er aus einem anderen Grund einen schlechten Tag hatte, konnte er schon ein wenig unausstehlich werden.

Aber Pete und Jackie bemerkten dennoch auch gute Veränderungen in ihm – an guten Tagen lachte er wieder mehr, nahm häufiger auch freiwillig am Familienleben teil und behielt seine Jobs ein wenig länger.

Aber eben nur ein wenig. Als der Doctor seinen fünften Job losgeworden war, gab er schließlich frustriert auf.

„Das war’s!“, sagte er missmutig. „Ich geb’s auf! Ich bin eindeutig nicht dafür gemacht, von irgendwem herumkommandiert zu werden!“

„Nein, das warst du noch nie!“, antwortete Rose, trotz seiner miesen Stimmung kurz auflachend, was ihr einen kritischen Blick und eine erhobene Augenbraue von ihm einbrachte. Sie vermutete, dass er sich gerade wieder völlig unnütz fühlte und wollte ihn eigentlich aufmuntern. Aber er war eindeutig nicht in Stimmung dafür.

Ausgerechnet ihr Ziehvater rettete sie vor einem neuen, aufkommenden Streit. „Um Sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, Doctor…“, fing er plötzlich an und fischte ein kleines Metallteil aus seiner Tasche. „Uns ist das hier letzte Woche in die Hände gefallen und wir wissen nicht, was es sein könnte. Haben Sie eine Idee?“ Er gab dem Doctor das Teil, der es sich kurz ansah. Es war eckig und bestand offenbar aus zwei unterschiedlichen Metallen, die jedoch ohne erkennbare Schweißnaht oder Nut ineinander übergingen.

„Keine Ahnung!“, antwortete der Doctor desinteressiert und warf das Teil wieder auf den großen Esszimmertisch. „Ein Stück Metall?“

„Ja, soweit waren wir auch…“, seufzte Pete enttäuscht.

„Es muss außerirdisch sein!“, warf jetzt auch Rose ein. „Wir haben es zur Analyse gegeben, aber die Metalle sind völlig unbekannt. Und siehst du, wie sie miteinander verbunden sind?“

Seufzend nahm der Time Lord das Tein nochmal in die Hand, setzte seine Brille auf die Nase und sah es sich genauer an. Rose hatte recht – es war eindeutig nicht von der Erde. Dazu fühlte es sich zu kalt an. Da das Stück zu klein war, um irgendeinen Sinn dahinter erkennen zu lassen, leckte er kurzerhand an beiden Seiten und sah Rose konzentriert an. Diese musste schmunzeln – das war so typisch Doctor.

„…Eradinium und Petran, verbunden durch Atomfusion.“, sagte er schließlich, was auch Petes Augen zum Leuchten brachte.

„Und wo kommt das her?“, fragte er aufgeregt, während er die Worte schnell in sein Notizbuch kritzelte.

„In dem anderen Universum wären beide Metalle aus der Phonix Zwerggalaxie. Aber lasst euch nicht vom Namen täuschen, es ist eine der größten Gruppen mit mehr als 1000 einzelnen Galaxien. Weit weg von hier. Aber wie kommt das hierher?!“ Kritisch die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, begutachtete der Doctor weiter das Stück Metall.

„Könnte es vielleicht ein Teil von einem Raumschiff sein?“, fragte Pete weiter.

„Schon möglich…“, antwortete der Doctor. „Aber mir wäre neu, dass eine Spezies von dort je in der Lage war, so weit zu reisen. Wir reden hier von mindestens… ähm… 5,7 Milliarden Lichtjahren Entfernung, das ist nicht unbedingt ein Katzensprung. Die Galaxie ist mit eurer Technik noch nicht mal sichtbar!“

„Danke Doctor, Sie waren eine große Hilfe!“, sagte Pete freudestrahlend, als er das kleine Buch zuklappte und in seine Tasche steckte.

Der Doctor nickte und murmelte nur „Gern geschehen!“, bevor er sich wieder seinem Tee und seiner schlechten Laune widmete.

Pete warf Rose einen vielsagenden Blick zu, die genervt mit den Augen rollte. Dann stand er auf und ließ die beiden allein.

Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas. Aber Rose knabberte nervös auf ihrem Daumennagel herum.

„Doctor?“, sagte sie schließlich leise und unsicher, was ihn dazu brachte, von der Zeitung aufzusehen. „Du hast gesagt, du kommst nicht damit klar, von jemanden rumkommandiert zu werden!“, fing sie vorsichtig an. „Das seh‘ ich auch so. Du hast eindeutig ein Problem mit Autoritätspersonen – immer schon gehabt!“ Sie lachte leise, als er sie ein weiteres Mal beleidigt ansah. „Aber was, wenn dich niemand rumkommandieren würde? Wenn du machen könntest, was du willst?“

„Das wär‘ super!“, antwortete er niedergeschlagen. „Aber wie?“

„Wenn du zu UNIT kämst…–“, fing Rose an, wurde aber wie erwartet von ihm unterbrochen.

„Ich will aber nicht zu UNIT!“, fuhr er sie an.

„Lass mich doch mal ausreden!“, protestierte sie, was ihn tatsächlich zum Schweigen brachte. „Sieh es doch mal von der Seite: Als freier, wissenschaftlicher Berater wärst du nur mir und Pete unterstellt und wir könnten deine Probleme mit Autoritätspersonen wie dem Brigadier sicher abfedern. Das heißt, du hättest freie Hand. Du bekämst dein eigenes Labor und könntest darin machen, was du willst! Vielleicht kämst du so auch mit dem Schallschrauber und der TARDIS besser voran? Immerhin haben wir einige außerirdische Teile im Lager rumliegen, von denen keiner genau weiß, was sie eigentlich sind!“ Da der Doctor tatsächlich schwieg und ausnahmsweise zuhörte, ohne sie zu unterbrechen oder abfällige Laute zu machen, fuhr Rose etwas hoffnungsvoller fort. „Außerdem könnten wir beide wieder zusammenarbeiten, genau wie früher! Wir könnten wieder die Welt retten, zumindest im Kleinen! Das wär‘ doch ein Anfang, oder nicht?!“

Er schwieg noch immer und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an.

„Du hast doch sogar schon damit angefangen! Du hast die Metalle identifiziert. Und das sogar, obwohl du behauptest hast, dein Geschmackssinn wäre nicht zu gebrauchen! Offenbar ist er aber dafür noch gut genug!“ Rose schmunzelte, als er daraufhin skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob.

„Ist er auch nicht!“, murmelte der Doctor missmutig. „Metalle sind einfach ziemlich leicht zu identifizieren, das ist alles.“

„Ist auch egal, darauf wollte ich gar nicht hinaus.“, winkte Rose jedoch ab. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du, wenn du bei UNIT im Hintergrund bleibst, Gefahren von innen abwenden könntest. Du könntest ein Auge auf alles haben und aufpassen, dass niemand Unfug treibt. Wir könnten deine Hilfe wirklich gut gebrauchen! – Also, was sagst du?“

Der Doctor sah Rose noch immer mit demselben skeptischen Blick an, was ihre Hoffnung wieder zunichtemachte. Immerhin lehnte er diesmal nicht sofort ab, sondern schien tatsächlich über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

„…Ich hätte wirklich mein eigenes Labor und könnte tun und lassen, was ich will?“, hakte er nach einer langen Pause misstrauisch nach.

Rose lachte auf. Sie hatte ihn. „Ja, wirklich! Pete hat das sogar alles schon mit dem Brigadier besprochen und hätte die Erlaubnis. Und das Beste ist, dass wir keinen Aufriss draus machen müssten. Du könntest jederzeit direkt anfangen und es müsste keiner wissen, dass du da bist. Vorausgesetzt, dass du das willst.“

Der Time Lord spielte unschlüssig an seinem Ohrläppchen und atmete tief durch. Roses Argumente waren ziemlich gut. Tatsächlich hörte sich das alles nach genau dem richtigen Job für ihn an. Aber es blieb UNIT, das ehemalige Torchwood! Wollte er das wirklich?

Er seufzte geschlagen. „…Na schön, du hast mich überredet!“, lenkte er schließlich ein, sich müde die Augen reibend. „Aber nur unter den Bedingungen, die du gerade genannt hast. Ich bekomm‘ mein eigenes Labor und muss niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen. Ich kann nebenbei an meinen eigenen Projekten arbeiten und eure Ressourcen dafür nutzen. Und als wissenschaftlicher Berater wird in Alien-Angelegenheiten auf mich gehört, vor allem, wenn es um Waffen jeglicher Art geht!“ Ja, auch er konnte knallhart verhandeln! Zumindest hoffte der Doctor, dass er gerade diesen Eindruck vermittelte.

„Klingt perfekt!“, sagte Rose aufgeregt und mit leuchtenden Augen, bevor sie aufsprang. „Ich geh‘ und sag‘s Pete!“

Sie war kaum weg, da seufzte er nochmal und hoffte, nicht falsch entschieden zu haben.

\---

Aber zumindest in den ersten Tagen und Wochen hatte er keinen Grund, seine Entscheidung zu bereuen. Pete hatte in seinem Arbeitsvertrag tatsächlich alle seine Bedingungen akzeptiert. Zwar war er offiziell eine Art Berater oder Assistenz von Rose – schon ironisch, wie sich die Verhältnisse ändern konnten – aber prinzipiell machte er tatsächlich nur das, was er wollte. Gut, sein Labor war recht klein und befand sich direkt im ausgebauten Dachboden vom Tower von Big Ben, aber dafür war es gut ausgestattet. So fand der Doctor tatsächlich schon nach einer Woche einen Weg, die TARDIS schneller wachsen zu lassen und auch mit seinem neuen Schallschrauber kam er nun viel besser voran. Und dass er im Gegenzug ab und zu bei der Identifizierung irgendwelcher Alien-Teile half oder den Dolmetscher für verirrte Außerirdische spielte, war auch nicht die schlechteste aller Aufgaben. Immerhin durfte er als erster neue Fundstücke begutachten und, wenn er es für nötig hielt, zerstören, noch bevor sie in irgendeinem Bericht oder einer Bestandsliste auftauchten. Generell ähnelte der Job bei UNIT dem, was er zuvor im anderen Universum tagein tagaus gemacht hatte. Perfekt also! Und da er dabei auch mit Rose wieder mehr und mehr Zeit verbrachte, fanden sie jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr in ihr gewohntes Miteinander zurück.

Und das allerbeste? Er bekam dafür noch Geld – und das nicht einmal zu wenig. Er hatte nach der zweiten Woche schon genug zusammen, um sich selbst etwas zu kaufen, was seiner Meinung nach längst überfällig war.

Grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd kam er am Nachmittag nachhause und zog Rose, die fragte, was ihm so gute Laune machte, nur wortlos an der Hand nach draußen. In der Einfahrt fand sie dann ein ihr unbekanntes Auto, ein silberner Vauxhall Astra – der Doctor hatte sich ein eigenes Auto gekauft.

„Du hättest auch mit Meinem fahren können!“, sagte Rose mit gehobener Augenbraue, aber dennoch einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. So breit wie der Doctor über seine Neuanschaffung grinste, konnte sie gar nicht anders – sie freute sich mit ihm. „Oder du hättest Pete nach einem Auto für dich fragen können.“

„Neeeiiin!“, antwortete er, das Wort wie früher in die Länge ziehend. „Dein Mini ist viel zu klein für mich und ich wollte kein Auto von Pete! Ich wollte etwas Eigenes, etwas mit Charakter!“ ‚Etwas, wie die TARDIS‘, hätte der Satz weitergehen können, aber der Doctor sprach diesen Gedanken nicht aus. Rose verstand dennoch, was er meinte. Natürlich war der Wagen nicht der Neueste, er hatte schon 140.000 Kilometer auf der Uhr, der dritte Gang klemmte ab und zu und er hatte auch hier und da schon ein paar Schrammen. Aber sie nahm an, das war genau der Grund, warum der Time Lord sich ihn ausgesucht hatte – er brauchte etwas, an dem er basteln konnte! Mit dem er sich identifizierte! Und mit dem er unabhängig überall hinkam! Es war zwar nur ein Auto, aber Rose nahm an, dass es in seinen Augen eher eine Art Ersatz für die TARDIS war. Das kleine Stück Säulenstruktur, dass er am Strand vom anderen Doctor bekommen hatte, war zwar mittlerweile ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen. Aber der Doctor war bisher noch immer nicht in der Lage, die Wachstumsrate so zu steigern, wie Donna vorgeschlagen hatte. Und diese Enttäuschung musste er einfach irgendwie kompensieren.

„Na dann, auf zu `ner Spritztour!“, lachte Rose und sprang aufgeregt auf den Beifahrersitz.

Allerdings bereute sie das ein paar Minuten später. Der Doctor fuhr in etwa so, wie er die TARDIS geflogen hatte – chaotisch war das netteste Wort, was ihr dazu einfiel. Er hielt sich nicht an Verkehrsregeln, schnitt Vorfahrten, fuhr viel zu dicht auf und überholte eigentlich fast jedes Fahrzeug, das wagte, vor ihm aufzutauchen. Dennoch fuhr er erstaunlich sicher, wie sie nach einer halben Stunde voller Todesangst feststellen musste. Und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte sie sich an sein rasantes Tempo gewöhnt und konnte sogar wieder mit ihm lachen, als er laut und ungeniert Lieder aus dem Radio mitsang, die er aus dem anderen Universum kannte.

„Du könntest wenigstens versuchen, einen Ton zu treffen!“, sagte sie lachend, während sie sich bei seiner eigenen Interpretation von Lenas _Stardust_ die Ohren zuhielt.

„Das wäre doch langweilig!“, warf er daraufhin ein, bevor er erneut zum Refrain ansetzte. Und dieses Mal stimmte auch Rose mit ein und zusammen sangen sie alle Lieder mit, die im Radio kamen und die sie kannten. Die Stimmung war so unbeschwert und locker, es fühlte sich fast an wie früher bei ihren Reisen in der TARDIS. Beide hatten lange nicht mehr so viel und so intensiv gelacht und das tat unendlich gut. Rose war maßlos erleichtert, dass sich auch dieser Doctor wie früher verhalten konnte und endlich aus seinem depressiven Loch der vergangenen Wochen herauszukommen schien.

\---

Das bewies er nun auch immer häufiger im täglichen Familienleben. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie abends zusammen vor dem Fernseher saßen. Rose fand es jedes Mal sehr beruhigend, wenn er offensichtlich ihre Nähe suchte und sich dicht neben sie auf die Couch setzte. Ihre Eltern wiederum waren darüber weniger begeistert. Denn der Time Lord schaffte es, die meisten Filme mit Gerede über Logik-Löcher, nichteingehaltenen physikalischen Gesetzen oder historischen Fehlern zu ruinieren. Auch das hatte er früher schon beim Filmeschauen gemacht und Rose musste zugeben, das tatsächlich vermisst zu haben. Ganz anders der Rest ihrer Familie. Jackie und Pete wurde es den einen Abend schließlich zu bunt und sie verschwanden aus dem großen Wohnzimmer, um den Film irgendwo in Ruhe zu Ende zu sehen. Doch als Jackie nach dessen Ende wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, um den beiden eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, saß Rose mit neben sich angewinkelten Beinen auf der Couch und beobachtete geistesabwesend den Doctor, der an sie gelehnt und mittlerweile halb auf ihr liegend fest eingeschlafen war. Rose hatte einen Arm über ihn gehoben, als überlege sie, ihn aufzuwecken – oder zärtlich durch die Haare zu streicheln.

„Ach JETZT schläft er!“, schimpfte Jackie leise, als sie neben die Couch trat und ihre Tochter aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Wie konnte er denn bei seiner ganzen Klugscheißerei einschlafen?!“

Rose nahm die Hand herunter und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, das hat er nur gemacht, um seine Müdigkeit zu überspielen.“, antwortete sie ebenso leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, dafür aber mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Ihre Mutter seufzte. „Er schläft wohl immer noch schlecht, hm?!“, sagte sie, mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „In dem Fall solltest du ihn wohl besser schlafen lassen, Liebes!“

Rose nickte. „Der Doctor hatte früher schon Albträume…“, antwortete sie, dem Time Lord neben sich erneut einen tiefgründigen Blick zuwerfend. Ihren nächsten Gedanken verschwieg sie aber lieber – dass der Doctor auch schon früher deutlich besser hatte schlafen können, wenn sie neben ihm gelegen hatte.

Jackie hob eine Augenbraue. „DAS ist jetzt der Doctor!“, korrigierte sie ihre Tochter vielsagend. Akzeptierte Rose ihn etwa noch immer nicht? Die letzten Tage und Wochen hatte sie einen anderen Eindruck gehabt, wenn sie die beiden miteinander gesehen hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß…“, antwortete Rose jedoch und atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß, er ist auch der Doctor.... Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ER das auch weiß!“

Jackie atmete erleichtert aus. „Er wird‘s schon irgendwann begreifen!“, lachte sie leise. „Ich denke, er ist so clever?!“

„Ja, ist er!“, fiel Rose mit in ihr Lachen ein.

„Ich finde, er sieht besser aus!“, fuhr ihre Mum dann wieder etwas ernster fort. „Ich glaube, er hat dich sehr vermisst. Hast du nicht mal behauptet, der Doctor bräuchte zwingend eine Hand zum Halten? Ich denke, du hattest recht!“

Rose nickte daraufhin nur. Ja, er sah eindeutig besser aus. Er benahm sich jetzt wieder mehr wie früher, war fröhlicher und lachte häufiger. Zumindest wenn sie dabei war. Ab und zu war er natürlich trotzdem noch schlecht drauf und er aß nach wie vor zu wenig, aber sie sah tatsächlich ein paar Fortschritte in die richtige Richtung. Ja, vielleicht konnte das Ganze wirklich funktionieren – das altbewährte Team, Ruhm und Hoffnung, Dick und Doof, Zittern und Beben.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht strich Rose dem schlafenden Doctor nun doch zärtlich durch die weichen Haare, was ihm ein leises Seufzten entlockte.

Ja, dachte Rose. Vielleicht würde es noch ein wenig mehr Zeit brauchen, sich wieder aneinander zu gewöhnen. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass schon bald wieder alles gut sein würde.

\--- to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Jetzt, wo es dem Doctor endlich besser geht, muss es natürlich mit Torture weitergehen. Bitte die Hinweise und Warnungen dort beachten. Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews oder Kudos freuen! Bis bald.


End file.
